El deseo de un corazon solitario
by Lolichan36
Summary: Un viaje a través de un espejo le hara descubrir que ella es más de lo que creía ser. En otra época, en otro país y con otra identidad vivirá una gran aventura, gracias al deseo de un corazón solitario. Stage 24 ¡¡Nuevo!¡¡Gracias por seguir apoyándome!
1. El espejo de la abuela

Por causas de fuerza mayor me he visto en la necesidad de reeditar este fic. Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos quien lo han seguido y aceptado, pero les aseguro que los cambios, aunque imperceptibles, serán para mejorar…

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

EL ESPEJO DE LA ABUELA

Eran las 3:30 de una calurosa tarde en Tapachula, cuando regresé de la escuela. Estaba furiosa. Era apenas la tercera semana de clases en la preparatoria y para ése lunes, nos habían exigido uniforme de gala para una ceremonia. Cuando llegué, la escuela estaba cerrada. Una enorme bandera roji-negra cubría casi por completo el portón. Unos muchachos rezagados me informaron lo que había pasado así que se regresé a la casa.

Entré a la casa hecha una fiera, aventando la bolsa con los libros hacia el sofá, hasta la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador, saqué la jarra con limonada y me serví un gran vaso. Al terminar de beberlo grité:- ¡Me lleva la chingada!

Sé que manejo un florido lenguaje, pero también sé dónde y cuándo usarlo. Estaba sumamente molesta para andar diciendo palabrotas sin previo aviso.

- ¿Qué te pasó hija?- Me preguntó mi madre con dulzura, mientras amasaba la pasta para hacer muéganos.

- ¡Ay madre! Primero nos dicen que para este lunes hay que vestir de gala para recibir al nuevo director, luego la pinche Sociedad de Alumnos toma la escuela como protesta… ¡Tomaron la escuela madre! ¡Estalló una pinche huelga porque la Sociedad de Alumnos rechaza al nuevo director y de seguro tardará de dos a tres semanas! Y mientras yo qué… Apenas le voy agarrando el gusto a las clases y me salen con esta pendejada… ¡Aaaaarrgghh! ¡Joder!- Le contesté, golpeando el vaso contra la mesa:- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer madre?- De pronto noté que mi madre no se sorprendía: -¿Lo sabías?

- Acaban de decirlo por la radio.- Me contestó: - ¿Ya planeaste que vas a hacer durante estos días?- Me preguntó, cariñosa.

- Aún no madre… "Esta algo se trae"… ¿Y tú?

Mi madre contestó tranquilamente:- Ya llamé a tu abuela y la vas a acompañar durante estos días. Le acaba de llegar mercancía nueva y necesita ayuda.

A pesar del calor me congelé:- ¿La abuela Juanita o la abuela Nobuko?

Mi madre me vió con una sonrisa…- ¡Adivina!

- Veamos… ¿Iré a Puerto Chiapas?- Pregunté.

- ¡Sí!- Me contestó.

- "¡Chinches!"- Pensé:- "No podré ver a mis perras… Mis dos abuelas tienen casa aquí y en Puerto Chiapas"… ¿De dónde viene la mercancía que le llegó a la abuela?- Pregunté.

- De fuera… Es mercancía de importación.- Dijo mi madre.

- "¡En la torre!... Entonces… si es mercancía de importación…" ¿Es incienso y esas cosas?- Volví a preguntar, tratando de obtener más pistas.

- ¡Sí!- Respondió mi mamá.

- ¿Para… "limpias"?- Pregunté nerviosa…No soportaba las costumbres de la abuela Juanita, de profesión curandera y chamán.

- Creo que es más correcto decir: Purificaciones.- Dijo mi mamá con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡SI!!- Grité. Adoro a la abuela Nobuko, es sacerdotisa sintoísta.

- Me parece que no soportas a mi madre- Dijo mi mamá, empezando a molestarse.

- Ay madre. Mis dos abuelas tienen el mismo oficio. Las quiero por igual.- Le dije, abrazándola por detrás:- Nomás que la ropa que viste la abuela Nobuko es más bonita…

- Y siempre por la ropa…- Dijo mi mamá:- Por cierto, ni te cambies por que le urge que llegues, nomás llévate la mochila que ya te preparé. Aquí tienes lo del pasaje y un extra para lo que quieras.

- ¡Pero madre!- Me quejé:- ¡Se burlarán de mí en el micro!

Y no era para menos. A pesar del calor, nos habían pedido usar camisa blanca manga larga, con el escudo de la prepa en el bolsillo izquierdo y corbata larga color gris. Mi falda es línea "A" semicircular y la uso arriba de las rodillas, en un color gris obscuro y liso. Aunque mis amigas se burlan de mí, prefiero usar calcetas largas y zapatos colegiales. Ellas en cambio, usan medias y zapatillas y siempre terminan quejándose de ampollas y dolor en los dedos.

- Pues te aguantas porque ya se te hizo tarde.- Terminó mi mamá, sacándome literalmente de la casa.

El microbús tarda de 10 a 15 minutos de Tapachula a Puerto Chiapas, por lo que el viaje se me hizo algo aburrido. El micro iba casi vacío… para ser las 4:30 de la tarde. De repente el clima refrescó y no era para menos. La brisa marina llegaba de lleno a la terminal y desde ahí se lograba ver el mar. Me sentí feliz y afortunada por llevar la manga larga. No me quemaría demasiado el sol y lo fresco de la brisa no me afectaría. Bajé del micro y me dirigí a la parte este, hacia las escolleras. Me entretuvo un rato saltando entre las rocas, cuando escuché la lejana voz de mi abuela:- ¡Isis-chan!

-"¡Esa mi abuela y sus moditos de llamarme!"- Me encanta que me llamen "Isis", como la diosa egipcia, pero el "chan" no lo trago. En fin, me dirigí hacia su casa, ubicada en la parte más alejada del puerto. Era una hermosa construcción tradicional japonesa. Por fuera sólo se veía un portón de madera y sus muros, pero por dentro… parecía que me transportaba al antiguo Japón. Un bello jardín, un puente sobre el brazo del estero, lleno de peces y la casa al fondo… Ah y el templo y una bodega… y otras partes que no sé cómo se les dice en japonés.

Aunque mi abuelo es chino, había decidido complacer a la abuela construyéndole su casa japonesa, pero el restaurante de su propiedad sí es completamente chino. El cocinaba y se encontraba siempre en Tapachula. Por eso la abuela vivía prácticamente sola en el puerto, acompañada solo por su gato y los vecinos de las seis villas japonesas que, junto con la casa-templo de mi abuela, constituían la "Comunidad Japonesa de Puerto Chiapas".

La abuela barría la entrada del templo cuando me vió llegar. La saludé como le encantaba: con una reverencia… luego le di un abrazo de oso…eso la hacía rabiar. "¡Me encanta hacer enojar a mi abuelita!" Me pidió que dejara mis cosas en mi habitación y que regresara a ayudarle a acomodar las cosas de la bodega que acababa de llevarle el señor Fujioka, el curador del Museo Japonés en México.

Entre las cosas que había en la bodega resaltaba un hermoso espejo circular… ¡De casi 2 metros de diámetro! Tenía un hermoso acabado en la orilla y era sostenido por una firme base triangular. Me llamó la atención la curiosa inscripción que tenía en el borde…pero como no sé japonés ni me esforcé en entenderle. Terminé de acomodar los jarrones y las vajillas, así como las hermosas telas y los bellos "tatamis" pintados a mano (Si me lo preguntan yo diría que son persianas de madera con paisajes) En fin, terminé mi labor y me di cuenta que ya eran más de las seis y me moría de hambre. Le eché un último vistazo al espejo. Sentí como si me invitara a reflejarme… "No…seguro alucino porque ya tengo mucha hambre" Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la bodega, pero… regresé al espejo y con cuidado lo deslicé. Afortunadamente su base tenía rueditas, así que no me costó llevarlo por la duela que llevaba de la bodega a la casa.

Mientras comía con mi abuela "¡Adoro como cocina mi abuelita!" Le pregunté sobre el espejo. Me dijo que era una antigüedad hallada entre las ruinas subterráneas de un palacio y que databa de la época del Sengoku Jidai. Según la leyenda, había sido propiedad de un poderoso demonio, por eso el espejo, a pesar de su antigüedad permanecía como nuevo y dizque era indestructible. Le pedí permiso para llevarlo a mi habitación, pues no tenía ninguno en ella y deseaba poder verme cuando me cambiara de ropa. Afortunadamente la abuela aceptó y me llevé el gran espejo a mi cuarto.

Mi habitación era la única que no parecía ser parte de la casa. Tenía mi cama, un escritorio y un tocador, además de las sillas correspondientes y el guardarropa. Coloqué el espejo sobre la esquina lateral izquierda de mi cama, de modo que podía reflejarme desde la cama con sólo voltearme sobre mi lado izquierdo. El resto de la casa era totalmente japonesa y honestamente eso de dormir en futones no me gustaba. Prefería una cómoda hamaca aunque mi abuela se infartara. Miré el espejo y descorrí su delgada cubierta ¡Parecía nuevo! Y era hermoso. Frente a él me estiré cuan larga soy "Uy, con 1.60 m soy muuuy larga" cuando noté que mi reflejo… ¿Desapareció?

- "¡No es posible!"- Pensé y acaricié la superficie. En ese momento parecía que podía traspasar la barrera y mis dedos se hundieron como en gelatina "Hey, esta película ya la ví y no recuerdo haber tomado ninguna píldora roja" (efecto matrix) Sentí como si la superficie me jalara hacia el interior del espejo y pensé "¿Y si me dejo llevar?" Decidida impulsé mi cuerpo y mis piernas hacia el interior y "entré" al espejo. Oscuridad.

Con mis manos hacia adelante noté que entraba hacia otra habitación. Salía del mismo espejo…pero la habitación no era la mía ni se parecía a ninguna otra que hubiera en la casa. Parecía una recámara de palacio. El futón era el más grande que había visto, tipo King size, cubierto con hermosas telas con bellos bordados en oro y cojines rechonchos que invitaban a la guerra. Rodeándolo tenía una especie de dosel con bellas cortinas blancas, sutiles. Y una mesita bajita cerca y algo así como una lamparita y varitas de incienso. "Esto es extraño" Pensé "¿Habré entrado en la Dimensión Desconocida?". En ese momento un pequeño ser entró sorpresivamente, con una suerte de bastón con dos horribles cabezas talladas. El extraño ser parecía hijo del maestro Yoda "Con el debido respeto" y de la rana René. Ante mi sorpresa no pude evitar un grito de susto por lo que el tipo también se asustó, abriendo aún más sus ojos hacia mí. Dijo algo, pero no le entendí. "Está hablando en japonés" Lamenté con el corazón no haberle hecho caso a mi madre cuando me decía:- "Isis, debes aprender el idioma de tu abuela, nunca se sabe. Algún día te podría servir" Sí madre, como si Japón estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Además es más fácil encontrar chinos en Tapachula que japoneses…Y ya todos hablan español. Qué chiste.

El pequeño ser volvió a hablarme y me acordé que la abuela solía referirse a Dios como "Kami" y empecé a orar:- "Kami, por favor, si me escuchas, abre mis oídos para que pueda entender y mis labios para que me puedan escuchar"

Lentamente, empecé a distinguir sílabas inteligibles en medio de la verborrea que decía el sapito Yoda.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama invocó a Kinimegami-sama! ¡Kinimegami-sama debe encontrarse aquí en cualquier momento! ¡Ay de mi, si la Kami se pierde seguro me destruirá Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Esta miko no debería estar aquí!

- ¿Podría calmarse?- Le dije al pequeño sapito:- Dígame ¿Dónde estoy?

El sapito se volvió hacia mí y furioso me dijo: - ¡Más respeto miko! ¡Estás en el palacio Luna de Medianoche! ¡El palacio de Lord Sesshoumaru!

- Ya me di cuenta que es un palacio… ¡Y no me digas "Mico"!- Le dije molesta-"mico tu abuela condenado sapo". En ese momento sentí un escalofrío. La abuela Juanita decía que yo traía "mesa", es decir, facultades para percibir las presencias espirituales y siempre trataba que la acompañara en sus sesiones, para que yo aprendiera a manejar mis poderes…pero no me gustaba. Eso del espiritismo no era lo mío. La abuela Nobuko también me decía que debía aprender a purificar espíritus pero sentía que tampoco lo era. En ese momento, sin embargo, deseé con todo mi corazón que mis dos "brujitas" me bendijeran desde donde estuvieran. Esa presencia era…maligna.

Intimidada, me giré y corrí en dirección opuesta a la presencia que se acercaba a mi ¡Grave error! Me encontré frente a una ventana circular con herrería y empecé a llenarme de pánico. Viré hacia lo que parecía otra puerta y corrí hacia ella "¡Un pasillo!" El sapito empezó a llamarme pero ya no lo escuché. Corrí como si me persiguiera el diablo ¿Acaso no era el diablo el que me perseguía?...

CONTINUARA…


	2. La huida y el encuentro

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 2

LA HUIDA Y EL ENCUENTRO

Los interminables pasillos se interconectaban unos a otros. A veces aparecía un salón, a veces una recámara, una cocina, dos veces lo que parecía un comedor y tres veces una suerte de "jacuzzi". De pronto me di cuenta que había pasado varias veces frente a una puerta, sin tomarme la molestia de ver si era la salida… Si…si era.

Salí abriendo ambas puertas y me encontré con un par de demonios con orejas puntiagudas y lanzas en las manos, vestidos como samuráis. Con cuidadito volví a cerrar, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Entonces se me ocurrió arrojar una piedra hacia unos arbustos, ambos vigilantes corrieron a ver que era y volví a salir, emprendiendo mi loca carrera hacia el bosque.

Corría entre la espesura negra del bosque nocturno, con la luna creciente sobre mi cabeza, hasta que choqué de frente con algo…o alguien, con tanta fuerza que caí hacia atrás, sentándome horriblemente. Cuando alcé la vista me encontré con una enorme bestia con cabeza de jabalí y vestido con taparrabos y restos de armadura. Amenazante, me rugió amenazador y trató de clavarme con su lanza. Instintivamente me protegí con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, grité, pero "algo" me dijo que abriera mis palmas…

Mis manos abiertas proyectaron una energía que no sólo me protegió, sino también repelió al monstruo, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Con sorpresa, ví que un ser con aspecto humano vestido de rojo se arrojaba sobre el de la cabeza de jabalí y lo cortaba en dos con un espadón más largo que el cuchillo cebollero del abuelo Manuel, mientras gritaba algo que no entendí. "Ay, adoro los tacos que vende el abuelo Manuel… ¿Hace cuanto que no voy a Huixtla a comer tacos?... Pero… ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"

Me levanté rápidamente cuando el sujeto de rojo me tomó por la cintura y me subió a su hombro, con la misma delicadeza de un estibador de la central de abastos llevando costales. Empezó a hablar, mientras me llevaba a no sé dónde, pero me costaba entenderle. Era como si le costara pronunciar bien las palabras, las decía ásperamente. A pesar de eso comprendí que había ido por mí al pozo, luego escuchó mis gritos y que era una afortunada en contar con él para protegerme. De pronto se detuvo y quedó callado. Traté de incorporarme y me giré para ver lo que lo había detenido.

Eran tres personas alrededor de una fogata. Un hombre joven con coleta y ropas de ¿monje?, una chica de cabellos largos amarrados en coleta alta y vestida como… mmm… ¿Los ninjas usan armadura rosa? El traje bajo su armadura si era de ninja, ajustado a su cuerpo, pero su armadura era rosa… Tal vez sea ninja pero no deja de ser femenina. Y la otra chica…

- ¿Quién es ella Inuyasha?- Preguntó, molesta.

- ¿Cómo quién?... ¡Eres tú! – Le dijo el tipo que me cargaba.

Me erguí y le dije, viéndolo a los ojos:- ¿Me bajas… por favor?

Sorprendido también me vió a los ojos. La luna se reflejaba en ellos y pude notar que eran tan hermosos como el ámbar dorado de Simojovel. Sentí que sus manos se deslizaban desde mis caderas, por mis costados, hasta mis ingles. No podía dejar de verlo. Me dejó en el suelo y no pude evitar un suspiro.

- Inuyasha… ¿Quién es ella?- volvió a preguntar la chica, esta vez con menos paciencia.

- ¿Eh?- El chico me vio y la veía a ella, comparándome:- Creí que eras tú… pero es más dorada… -Se acercó a olerme:- Y más hermosa. – Completó el joven, confundido. Pero reaccionó rápidamente, abriendo los ojos y la vió, aterrado. La chica apretaba los puños, conteniendo su voz:

- Inuyasha… - Gritó:- ¡OSWUARI! - Y el chico se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, como si una mano invisible le hubiera plantado un fuerte zape. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que el chico tenía un cabello larguísimo y abundante en hermoso color plateado. También unas orejas blancas "¿Tendrá cola?" Traté de distinguir algo en su trasero "¡Qué trasero!" Pero no…no tenía cola.

- Señorita, si gusta puede acercarse al fuego. Si tiene hambre tenemos alimentos que podemos compartirle.- Me dijo el hombre de la coleta, muy educado.

- Gracias.- Le dije, acercándome al fuego. Entonces se sorprendieron al verme, como si fuera un fantasma:- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?:- Les pregunté. Entonces noté que entre ellos estaba un pequeño pelirrojo de ojitos verdes, vestido como duendecito.

- ¡Ah!... ¡Es idéntica a Kagome-chan!- Gritó el pequeño, saltando hacia mí. Ahí me dí cuenta que tenía patitas de animalito.

- ¿Kagome-chan?... ¿Quién es Kagome? – Le pregunté.

- Yo soy Higurashi Kagome.- Me dijo la chica que había lanzado al suelo al otro chico. Acercándose a mí, me dí cuenta por qué se habían sorprendido los otros.

Se dice que todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar del mundo. Otros dicen que son siete rostros idénticos. Lo cierto es que, salvo por el tono dorado de mi piel y su nariz respingada, seríamos gemelas idénticas.

- E-es…increíble.- Murmuré, viéndola de pies a cabeza. Ella me veía igualmente sorprendida. Recordando que acababa de decirme su nombre, le extendí la mano y le dije el mío:- Yo soy Isabela Huang García. – Kagome me tomó la mano y me sonrió:- Mucho gusto Isabela-sama – "Otra vez los moditos de mi abuela"- pensé: "Un momento… ¿Higurashi?" - ¿Dijiste Higurashi?- le pregunté a la chica y ella asintió.- ¿Conoces a Tadao Higurashi o a Souta Higurashi?

- Souta Higurashi es mi abuelo.- Respondió con prontitud.

- ¡Mi abuela es Nobuko Higurashi!- Le dije, triunfante por haber coincidido en algo. Souta y Tadao eran los primos de mi abuela, que vivían en Japón.

- ¿Nobuko?... ¿La prima del abuelo que se fue a vivir a América?...Es increíble.

- De hecho, vive en México, en Chiapas, en la costa del pacífico de Puerto Chiapas.- Le dije.

El hombre de coleta me preguntó:- Si eres pariente de Higurashi… ¿Porqué tu apellido es chino?- Mientras, el joven del cabello plateado se acercaba por detrás nuestro, aún tambaleándose por el impacto recibido. Sobándose la cabeza, se sentó frente a nosotras, observándonos.

- Es porque la tía-abuela Nobuko se casó con un chino… ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó Kagome.

- Si, así es. Tuvo un hijo que se casó con una mexicana y aquí estoy.- Completé.

- ¿Estás aquí porque saliste del pozo?- Me preguntó el plateado, aún molesto y confundido.

- No.- Le respondí:- Yo no salí de ningún pozo. Atravesé el espejo que le llevó el curador del museo a mi abuela. Estaba en mi habitación y de pronto me encontré en un palacio. Como estaba lleno de seres extraños, me asusté y salí corriendo de ahí. Tropecé con ese monstruo con cabeza de jabalí y fue cuando me encontraste.

- Un palacio…- Dijo la chica del traje femenino de ninja: -¿Qué no estamos cerca del Palacio de Sesshoumaru? ¿Luna de Medianoche?

- ¡Feh! ¡No me interesa!- Dijo molesto el plateado. Tomó lo que ví que era una sopa instantánea y brincó hasta la rama más alta del árbol, a cuyo pie estábamos.

- Por favor, acércate al fuego.- Me dijo el monje:- Yo soy Miroku y él es Shippo.- Señalando al pequeño que estaba en mi hombro.- Ella es Sango y Kirara.- Presentándome a la joven ninja y su curioso gatito de dos colas.

- Mucho gusto.- Les dije, sentándome en el suelo. Kagome no dejaba de observarme. Supongo que sentía curiosidad. Estábamos vestidas casi igual y al parecer también teníamos la misma edad.

- Supongo que estudias secundaria:- Empezó a decirme.

- No.- Le dije:- Acabo de empezar la preparatoria. – Me miró sorprendida:- ¡¿Ya eres universitaria?!

- Supongo que el sistema educativo japonés es diferente al mexicano. - Le dije, recordando lo que me contaba mi abuela:- En México, sólo tenemos 5 días de clases y si comparo mi nivel con el tuyo diría que… Sí, aún estoy en secundaria.

- ¡Cinco días!- Asombrada. Dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción:- ¿Y qué edad tienes?

- Tengo 15… ¿Y tú?

- También tengo 15… - Continuamos charlando hasta que Miroku nos recordó que ya era muy tarde y que mañana tendríamos todo el día para platicar. Así que Kagome me prestó una frazada para cobijarme. Afortunadamente no hacía mucho frío y dormí bastante bien, aunque fuera en el suelo.

El amanecer me sorprendió. El cielo se veía tan limpio y precioso. Las aves cantaban…Obviamente no estaba en Tokio, pero sí en Japón. Kagome aún dormía en un saco de dormir con el pequeño Shippo en brazos. Lo mismo hacía Sango con su gatito "Ay, extraño al gato". Miroku apoyado en el árbol murmuraba algo que entendí como ¿Podrías dar a luz a mi progenie? "¡Qué tipo!" y alcé la vista hacia donde ví que yacía el chico del cabello plateado, profundamente dormido, entre unas ramas. "Si se gira se va a dar en la mad… era."

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia un río. Me acerqué a él y me lavé la cara y me enjuagué la boca "Ay, quisiera tener mi cepillo dental" De pronto me sentí observada. Lentamente me giré ví a un joven bronceado, con ojos negros y ¿colmillos? Vestía taparrabo café con cola y encima lo que trataba de ser un chaleco de piel. Tenía una correa en la frente y el pelo encrespado. Emanaba un fuerte olor a zoológico "en serio, así huele cuando pasa uno cerca de los lobos" Rápidamente y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me tomó por la cintura y me cargó cual costal de chayotes sobre su hombro "Parece que aquí ningún hombre sabe cargar a una mujer"- Lo siento, mi señora, pero el jefe la necesita.- Le escuché decir.

Apenas pude gritar:- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!... ¡Ayúdame Kagome!

Sólo recordaba el nombre de mi prima. Deseaba llamar al plateado, pero no lo recordaba.

Alcancé a ver el rostro de mi prima entre el follaje, buscándome, apenas alcanzándome a ver, mientras mi secuestrador se alejaba velozmente conmigo. Sentí que mis lágrimas salían, de rabia e impotencia por no poder evitar que me tomaran como muñeca de trapo… Pero ésa sería la última vez… ¡Lo juro!

CONTINUARA…


	3. Danza con Lobos

Por causas de fuerza mayor me he visto en la necesidad de reeditar este fic. Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos quienes lo han seguido y aceptado, pero les aseguro que los cambios, aunque imperceptibles, serán para mejorar…

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 3

DANZA CON LOBOS

Sentí que la clavícula del joven se encajaba en mi abdomen a cada salto que daba para impulsarse entre las rocas escarpadas "Ugggh ¡Con cuidado tarado! Aarghh ¡Si hubiera desayunado… te compartiría mi desayuno a medio digerir!"

Cuando se detuvo sentía mi abdomen como si hubiera realizado 100 flexiones seguidas. Mi cabello estaba tan revuelto como mi estómago y mi cabeza. Apenas me bajó de su hombro y mis piernas no me sostuvieron. Mi cuerpo cayó como una marioneta a la que le cortaron los hilos. Me sentía agotada. Oscuridad.

Al despertar me vi en una especie de alfombra color café "¡Puagh! Huele a perrera… ¿Seré yo?" Empecé a tratar de olerme, pero mi aroma se confundía con el de los demás… ¿Eh? Aproximadamente una veintena de ojos me observaban curiosos, como sacados de una película de cavernícolas. Cubiertos de pieles, con taparrabos y prendas de piel, algunos con cola, colmillos y extrañas orejas. Algunos lucían ojos de colores: rojos, verdes, anaranjados y… Una mirada azul se posó sobre mí. Un joven bronceado, con coleta negra y un cuerpo… "para echarse un caldito caliente" Me miraba con atención, como tratando de descubrir algo. Se rascaba la cabeza, extrañado "Ay, quien fuera pulga, pa´brincar en tu petate"

- ¡Ginka! ¿Estás seguro que estaba con el perro sarnoso? – Se acercó a mí, tomándome con suavidad de la mano:- ¿Estás bien Kagome?

Suspiré, decepcionada.

- No cariño, no soy Kagome.- Le dije, retirando mi mano de la suya, pero él volvió a tomarla.

- Lo suponía pero… ¿Cómo es que te pareces tanto a ella?- Me preguntó curioso.

- Es que… somos primas - "tal vez no sabe lo que quiero decir"- Como hermanas.

- Así que… su hermana.- Dijo, muy interesado:- ¿Y también puedes ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikón?

Recordé la charla con Kagome:- No estoy segura. Necesitaría acercarme a uno para saberlo.- Le respondí, insegura.

Se levantó y me preguntó:

-¿Puedes ver algo raro en mí?

"¡Ay chiquito… Lo raro es que no estés debajo de mí, sudando!" Pensé mientras lo observaba: hermoso cabello, bellos ojos, linda sonrisa, hombros y torso perfecto, abdomen precioso, caderas de ensueño, muslos de lujo y rodillas brillantes, piernas torneadas y… ¿Rodillas brillantes?:

- Parece que las rodillas te brillan… y emanan- Acerqué mi mano a una de sus rodillas:- una especie de energía.

- ¡Perfecto! No perderemos tiempo. ¡Vámonos!- Ordenó a los demás y volviéndose a mí, me dijo con gentileza, tomándome la mano: - ¿Nos acompañas, hermana de Kagome?

- Me llamo Isis.- Le dije: - ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy Kouga, el líder de los lobos.- Se presentó galantemente.

"¡Aaaahhh!… ¿Kouga? Creo que Kagome lo mencionó, pero no se lleva bien con Inu":- Me gustaría pero… Creo que debería avisarle a Kagome.

Le dije, pensando que la última vez que me vió Kagome era siendo llevada en hombros y estaría preocupada… "¿Un momento?":- ¿Ibas a secuestrar a Kagome?- Le pregunté.

Se detuvo. Tal vez no esperaba mi pregunta.

- Ella es mi mujer… Si no está conmigo es porque me pidió tiempo… Pero pronto estará junto a mí, como señora de los lobos y reina de la manada.- Se volteó a verme:- Si quieres…tú también podrías…

- ¿Yo? No mijito, gracias – Le contesté "Estarás muy chulo pero no es pa´tanto":- Creo que primero debo saber a dónde me invitas. Entiendo que me hayan traído por confundirme con Kagome pero… ¿Para qué?

- Atacaremos a los buitres de dos cabezas y sabemos que dos de ellos tienen fragmentos. Necesitaba a Kagome para que me indicara cuales son…

- O sea que… ¿Tú sólo necesitas un rastreador?...- Le dije, realmente enojada. Kagome me había dicho maravillas de él. Él me miraba, sorprendido.

- No sabe la clase de alimaña que eres…- Pero pensé "Si la hubiera secuestrado a ella, sí lo ayudaría, exponiéndose":-Te ayudaré… si prometes no tratar de secuestrar a mi prima otra vez… y menos para exponerla al peligro.

- ¡Conmigo nunca corre peligro! ¡Siempre que sale herida es porque está con ese perro sarnoso!- Me gritó, molesto.

- ¡No necesitas gritarme!- Le contesté igualmente molesta. Empecé a respirar para tranquilizarme:- Sólo quiero irme de aquí.- Le dije, entristecida. Lentamente se acercó y como si me leyera la mente puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- Yo nunca expondría a Kagome al peligro… como a ti tampoco. – Me dijo, con suavidad. Lo ví a los ojos. De un azul hermoso y mirada limpia. Suspiré "Kag tiene suerte. Tiene dos chicos guapísimos que están locos por ella":- Si no quieres ir lo entenderé.- Concluyó.

- Si no voy… ¿Irás por Kagome?- le pregunté, ya más tranquila.

- No, encontraré la forma de conseguir esos fragmentos sin ustedes. Sólo que con ayuda sería más fácil y rápido.- Dijo, decidido:- Te regresaré con Kagome.

- Espera, dije que sí iría contigo si prometías no tratar secuestrarla de nuevo, ¿OK?- Le dije, pensando en no arrepentirme después:- Sólo quiero dejarle un mensaje para que sepa que estoy contigo y… que estoy bien.

Sonrió:- Tienes el mismo valor que Kagome… Estaré orgulloso de protegerte… Isis.

La forma en cómo dijo mi nombre fue miel para mis oídos de abeja. Suspiré y le sonreí. Había algo en él que me daba confianza.

Llegamos a lo que parecía un risco. Horribles aves lo circundaban. Desde abajo se notaba que tenían dos cabezas y colmillos. Fácilmente serían entre 25 o 30 aves. La manada de lobos era mucho menor, contando a Kouga y a mí seríamos 10. La desventaja era mucha, pero Kouga parecía confiado.

- ¿Tienes algún plan?- Le susurré.

- Sólo hay que eliminar a los jefes de la parvada… son los que tienen los fragmentos. Ahí es donde entras tú. Debes observar cuales son los que los poseen. Una vez eliminados destruir al resto será muy fácil, sin importar que sean más que nosotros.- Me respondió, confiando en mi, algo que me estremeció.

Nunca había estado en una situación así, en la dependiera de mis habilidades para salir con vida. Respiré profundamente, deseando con el corazón que realmente fueran los fragmentos y no solo sudor lo que vi brillar en las rodillas de Kouga. Observé con detenimiento cada ave y logré ubicar a una. Si bien no era la más grande era la más fea: con colmillos y crestas paradas, como rockero setentero. Algo brillaba entre las dos cabezas, justo en la unión de ambos cuellos: un destello rosa brillante.

- ¡Está en la unión de ambos cuellos!- Le dije, señalando al ave- Pero el otro no lo veo…

- ¡Empezaremos con él…! ¡Al ataque! - Gritó, y todos tomaron lugares estratégicos y comenzaron a atacarlos. Kouga formó un tornado con sus piernas, que lo elevó y lanzaba patadas a unos y otros. Sus compañeros arrojaban rocas, lanzas y flechas. Decidí protegerme ocultándome tras una roca.

De pronto una de las aves vino hacia mí y alcé mis brazos para protegerme. El ave tomó uno de mis brazos y me llevó hacia arriba, hacia el nido que se encontraba en la punta del risco. Grité aterrorizada y alcancé a oír a Kouga que gritaba mi nombre, desesperado. Alcé mi brazo libre y por instinto extendí mis dedos, como ya lo había hecho antes.

Un destello intenso se formó en mi palma, formando una esfera de energía, la que se impactó con fuerza contra el cuerpo del pajarraco. Me soltó.

Mientras caía, sentía mis lágrimas saliendo mientras pensaba: "Joder, nunca creí que moriría joven… y virgen. ¡Ratas! De haber sabido me hubiera echado un tiro con…"- ¡¡INUYASHA!!:- Grité, sin querer, completando mis pensamientos. Su nombre me vino a la mente al sentir que sus brazos me atrapaban en el aire, deteniendo mi caída.

- Número uno: Aprende a volar- Me dijo, burlándose. Mis lágrimas se intensificaron, provocando su enojo:- ¡Oye… NO LLORES! – Me gritó, mientras llegábamos a suelo firme.

- ¡Pues no te burles!- Le grité, furiosa:- ¡Estuve a punto de morir y tú te burlas de mí!- Le dije, tratando se secar mis lágrimas, pero seguían brotando por el sustote, así como mi corazón latía como si se me fuera a salir por la boca. Noté que Kagome y Sango llegaban sobre la "pequeña" Kirara: "¡Madres, semejante animal en que se había convertido!" Kagome se bajó de un salto y corrió a abrazarme "¡Cómo necesitaba ese abrazo!" La apreté con fuerza y ella trataba de consolarme. Entonces, el pajarraco que me había soltado arremetió nuevamente contra mí, junto con otros dos, que se arrojaron sobre Inu y Kirara. Al sentir que caía sobre nosotras, Kagome gritó, llamando a Inuyasha, mientras preparaba una flecha de su aljaba. Yo sentí un fuerza extraña subir por mi espalda y alcé mis brazos, extendiendo mis manos.

Visualicé una barrera que protegiera a mi prima y a mí. Eso fue lo que ocurrió, evitando la embestida. La flecha purificadora de Kagome atravesó la barrera de energía y como un potente rayo desintegró al pajarraco que nos atacaba, ante la sorpresa de Sango y de Inu, que ya habían eliminado a sus respectivas amenazas. Kagome me observaba, sorprendida. Yo estaba impactada. Una cosa era visualizar las cosas y otra realizarlas. De pronto la cabeza me dio vueltas: "¡Aarghh! Creo que me hizo falta desayunar" No supe más de mi, sólo que los brazos de Inu me sostuvieron evitando que cayera al suelo, ante la mirada asustada de Kagome. Oscuridad.

Escuchaba voces. Poco a poco entreabrí mis ojos y pude ver a quienes había conocido en las últimas horas: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara y Kouga. Este último, tomándome la mano, como su Julieta recién revivida:

- ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó, parecía preocupado. Kag e Inu discutían, así como Sango y Miroku. Sólo Shippo acicalaba a Kirara en silencio.

- ¿Me preguntas o me confirmas?- Le contesté, sonriéndole. Pero la verdad es que la cabeza aún me daba vueltas. El me sonrió y dejó entre mis dedos un trocito de cristal rosa.

- ¡Gracias! Esto te pertenece…- Me dijo, dejando un beso en mis manos y se retiró, en medio de una ráfaga, que fue lo único que detuvo las discusiones de los otros, volviéndose hacia mí, sorprendidos.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Descubriendo verdades

Por causas de fuerza mayor me he visto en la necesidad de reeditar este fic. Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos quienes lo han seguido y aceptado, pero les aseguro que los cambios, aunque imperceptibles, serán para mejorar…

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 4

DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES

- ¡OSWUARI!- gritó Kagome, dando por terminada la discusión que tenía con Inuyasha. El pobre se estampó con fuerza contra el suelo… que hasta a mí me dolió. Luego ella vino hacia mí, en actitud preocupada:- ¿Te sientes bien, prima?

- Sí Kag, no te preocupes… - Le dije tratando de levantarme:- Es que ya son más de las 12 y no tenemos ni un taquito- Recordando de pronto a una torpe hiena.

- ¿Taquito?- Me preguntó, extrañada:- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Comida!- Le dije, riéndome, pero la verdad me moría de hambre:- ¿Te quedó algo de comer… desde anoche?- Le pregunté, esperanzada.

- Me temo que no. Inuyasha acabó con las últimas sopas esta mañana… Pero, si tienes mucha hambre…

- ¿Qué? Dime, soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de comer… - Dije, desesperada.

- ¿Te tirarías de cabeza a un pozo?- Me preguntó, divertida.

- Si me juras que podré comer algo… ¡Me tiro!- Le aseguré.

- No va a poder pasar…- Empezó a decir Inuyasha, que se acababa de levantar con la cara llena de tierra:- No porque se parezca a ti va a poder hacer las mismas cosas…

- Yo no diría eso Inuyasha- Empezó a corregirlo Miroku:- No sé si te diste cuenta, pero la señorita Isabela pudo formar un escudo deflector y proyectó su energía para defenderse del ataque del buitre, además, parece que ella también puede ver los fragmentos de la perla.

- ¿Te refieres a este cristal?- Le dije, enseñándoles el fragmento que me había dejado Kouga:- Kouga dijo que me pertenecía, pero creo que les sirve más a ustedes que a mí.

- ¿Y no has pensado que te podría servir para regresar a tu lugar de origen?- Me preguntó la joven Sango.

- ¿A poco ya me estás corriendo?- le dije, pero al ver su cara me reí:- ¡Sólo bromeaba!

- Creo que si logras pasar por el portal del pozo, no solo podrás comer, sino hasta bañarte, cambiarte de ropa y llamar a tu casa- Me dijo Kagome, bastante animada.

- Pues… ¿Qué esperamos? Los muertos al gozo y las vivas al pozo… - Le dije, bromeando.

- ¡¡¿¿QUEEE??!!- Me preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, como si les hablara en otro idioma "Bueno, en la forma en cómo se habla en otro país".

Montadas en Kirara llegamos a un pozo cuadrado, con brocal de madera. Kagome, Sango, Shippo y yo bajamos de ella. Al momento llegaron Inuyasha y Miroku, que venían corriendo "¡Qué aguante tienen estos muchachos… con razón tienen tan buenas piernas y buen cu… erpo!".

Al momento de bajar, Kagome se despidió de Sango y Shippo, yo hice lo mismo. Luego se giró hacia Miroku pero al acercarse a Inuyasha, éste la evitó, molesto y ella no se animó a besarlo. "¡Pero yo sí, chiquito!" Me despedí dándole un beso a cada uno, por lo que Miroku no se sorprendió, pero Inu sí.

- ¡Hasta pronto Inuyasha y gracias por haberme salvado! – Le dije, para que reaccionara, pero él sólo acertó a girarse, dándonos la espalda "Creo que no le gusta ver cuando ella se va" Viendo a mi prima le noté cierta tristeza.

- ¡Vamos, chica, que muero de hambre! – Le dije, para distraerla. Las dos saltamos al pozo al mismo tiempo, tomándonos de las manos.

El tibio paso de una dimensión a otra fue muy agradable. Lo desagradable fue tratar de subir por las paredes del pozo. Estaban húmedas y resbalosas.

- ¡¡SOTAAAA!! ¡¡ABUELOOOO!! – Empezó a gritar Kagome:- En un momento nos pasarán la escalera para que podamos salir.

- ¿Kagome? – Dijo una vocecita desde el brocal:- ¡Abuelo, ya llegó Kagome!

Entre Souta y el Abuelo nos ayudaron a salir. Se sorprendieron al verme, así que Kagome les explicó todo. Al llegar a la casa, nos recibió Arumi, la mamá de Kagome, que vendría siendo mi tía. Mientras comíamos les volvimos a explicar todo. El abuelo me miraba con cierta preocupación y Souta con curiosidad, en cambio la tía estaba feliz. Parecía haber deseado en algún momento tener gemelas y esta era su oportunidad. Luego de la comida, decidimos bañarnos y luego salir de compras.

Confieso con pena que era la primera vez que me bañaba acompañada, pero Kagome parecía igual de apenada. Luego de quedar sin ropa nos miramos y Kagome rompió el silencio.

- Después de todo, somos familia… y somos chicas.- Empezó a decir.

- Sí, pero… generalmente me baño sola- Le dije, ruborizada. Pero luego pensé "Esto podría servirme de experiencia"- Kag… ¿Lo tomarías a mal si te abrazo…así, sin ropa?

- No…- Dijo, segura de sí:- Si con eso te relajas. Yo suelo tomar baños en las termas con Sango y Shippo y no siento tanta tensión como en este momento.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, retirando la toalla que me cubría el pecho y ella hizo lo mismo. Era como verme en un espejo. Extendí los brazos y le rodeé el cuello. Ella respondió tomándome por la cintura y me estremecí. Nos fundimos en un abrazo, entre el vapor y la humedad. Nuestras manos se deslizaron y sin saber cómo, nuestros labios se encontraron. Eran caricias suaves y deliciosas. No había malicia ni morbo, sólo explorábamos hasta donde llegarían nuestros labios, cuando Kagome deslizó su lengua con timidez y yo le respondí. Nuestras manos siguieron con la exploración, acariciando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, húmedos y tibios. Empezamos a excitarnos, deseábamos más "¿Más?, a mí me gustan los hombres… pero estar con ella es tan… especial". Me separé levemente de ella y le pregunté.

- Kag… ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? Yo… no tengo experiencia. Es la primera vez que beso a una chica. Tú… ¿Lo haces con Sango cuando se bañan?

Mi pregunta pareció volverla a la realidad. Se ruborizó tanto que hasta temí haberla ofendido. Se alejó de mí y evitó verme a los ojos.

- Kag, espera.- Le dije, acercándome otra vez:- Creo que nos emocionamos un poquito… pero no me arrepiento ¿Tu sí?- Negó con la cabeza:- Bien, entonces podremos empezar de nuevo. Así nos tendremos más confianza. Anda, sonríeme- Ante lo dicho le tomé de la barbilla y ella me sonrió, como siempre:- ¡Buena chica! – Le dije y le dí un beso breve, apenas rozando sus labios. Terminamos jugando en la bañera, envueltas en suave espuma y besándonos para provocarnos cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Después de eso, ella y yo ya éramos como una sola persona. No había temor, ni dudas. Así que ahora éramos como mellizas, como si nos hubiéramos criado juntas. Un lazo único y especial se había creado entre ella y yo.

Luego del baño me prestó ropa y salimos junto con su mamá al centro comercial, mientras el abuelo llamaba a mi abuela. Antes de salir, puede escuchar que discutían mucho, por lo que decidimos dejarlo solo para que estuviera a gusto con ella.

- Creí que le daría gusto charlar con su prima, pero parece que está enojado.- Le dije a tía Arumi:- Espero no ocasionar demasiados gastos.

- No es por eso que discuten… Es por otra cosa. Te lo explicaremos cuando regresemos y no te preocupes por los gastos. Eres de la familia y es la primera vez que nos visitas. Es un honor tenerte entre nosotros.- Dijo mi tía, pero aún así, la notaba preocupada.

La visita al centro comercial fué estupenda. Compramos muchas cosas: ropa deportiva, trajes de baño, ropa de uso diario, ropa interior "sexy" y me regaló tres hermosos kimonos: un yukata, uno de manga corta y uno de gala, de mangas largas y amplias. Además de zapatos y tenis y una especie de sandalias. También una bolsa de dormir y frazadas, previendo mi regreso al Sengoku, además de una gran mochila. Decidimos descansar para tomar unas sodas y nos encontramos unas amigas de Kagome: Yuca, Eri y Ayumi, las que se impactaron con mi parecido con Kagome. Las acompañaba un chavo muy simpático, un tal Houjo, algo atrevido para mi gusto, pues no dejaba de verme. Me sentí algo incómoda por eso, pues una cosa era que fuéramos idénticas y otra que tratara de sustituir a mi prima conmigo. Mi tía lo notó y amablemente empezó a despedirlos. Regresamos a la casa, subimos al cuarto de Kagome y dejamos las bolsas de las compras en la cama, pues el abuelo había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que informarnos y era necesaria la presencia de las dos. No nos fijamos que la ventana estaba abierta y bajamos de prisa hacia la cocina.

- Lo que voy a contarles data de hace mucho tiempo: es la historia de la familia Higurashi. Se dice que el primer Higurashi era un implacable guerrero de las sombras, el primer ninja. Y era el mejor e invencible porque era hijo de un gran demonio japonés y una diosa extranjera. Con el tiempo descubrió que debía aprovechar sus grandes poderes para hacer el bien y se retiró sin nunca haber sido vencido. Tomó forma humana y se convirtió en monje. Enseñó las artes secretas en el templo como un gran maestro, pero en su forma humana pudo tomar esposa. Tuvo dos hijos, gemelos. Uno se dedicó a ser sacerdote, heredó los poderes del legendario demonio, convirtiéndose en el mejor combatiente contra el mal. El otro, en cambio, con la sangre de la diosa extranjera en su interior, se convirtió en guerrero avatar: un maestro controlador de elementos. Lo que derivó en dos ramas de la familia Higurashi: Nosotros, los Higurashi sacerdotes, descendemos del primero. Mi prima Nobuko, es descendiente del Higurashi guerrero.

- Eso explica muchas cosas.- Dijo Kagome:- Tanto mías como de mi prima.

- Un momento… Si desciendo de guerreros… ¿Porqué puedo sentir presencias espirituales como sacerdotisa?- Le pregunté.

- Tu abuela me contó que la madre de tu madre es curandera, descendiente de los antiguos chamanes aztecas, tu abuela Yuanita.

- Juanita. – Le corregí:- Algo hay de eso… ¿Y qué?- Pregunté sin entender.

- Antes de dejar las tierras de Aztlán, en el antiguo México, los cuatro dioses principales decidieron elegir a un poderoso guerrero que los representara en la tierra. Para eso concentraron su fuerza en una esfera de un material elemental puro conocido como "jade"- Empezó a relatar nuevamente el abuelo "¡Ay, adoro los relatos antiguos!"

- La pusieron en manos de una joven sacerdotisa, muy joven y virtuosa. Ella custodiaba la esfera de jade hasta que llegara el guerrero elegido, mientras, le habían concedido que pudiera manejar el poder de la esfera, con la finalidad que instruyera al guerrero elegido respecto a su uso, en cuanto apareciera.- Se interrumpió para beber un sorbo de té.

- Ella manejaba los poderes con gran maestría, que los dioses se dieron cuenta que no era necesario dejar ese todo ese poder en un hombre, torpe y salvaje. Ella se convirtió en la elegida y la transformaron en "diosa de los elementos", una deidad terrenal dedicada a proteger la tierra, los ríos, controlar las tormentas, calmar los volcanes, bendecir con lluvia y refrescar con brisa.-Tuve que interrumpir al abuelo

- ¡Órale! Casi, casi como un X-men- Dije emocionada, pero viendo que nadie se emocionó conmigo, mejor me callé, apenada:- Continúa abuelo, por favor.

El abuelo carraspeó, para aclarar su garganta "O para insinuar que no lo vuelva a interrumpir con mis tonterías":- Pero la maldad se hizo presente en el corazón de los hombres y los dioses se retiraron de Aztlán, permitiendo que la diosa de los elementos viajara a otras tierras lejanas, para salvarse de la maldad. Más allá del mar tranquilo, ella encontró el amor, al combatir, vencer y luego purificar a un gran demonio que asolaba la región.

- Un momento… ¿Ella es la "diosa extranjera" madre del guerrero Higurashi?- Interrumpió Kagome, ganándome por esta vez la oportunidad de interrumpir al abuelo:- No puedo creerlo.

El abuelo le lanzó una mirada asesina, volvió a carraspear:- Sí Kagome. Pero las plegarias desde Aztlán llegaron al corazón de la diosa, pidiéndole regresar a su tierra. Sabiendo que dejaba su corazón y a su hijo en otras tierras, regresó para salvar a su gente. Combatió contra los atlantes, que planeaban apoderarse de Aztlán. Pero fue herida mortalmente y antes de permitir que la esfera de jade cayera en manos de los atlantes, pidió a los dioses volver a ser humana para poder reencarnar. Los dioses, viendo su sacrificio (Su amor, su hijo y su gente) se lo concedieron y reencarnó en una familia de chamanes, que podían comunicarse con los espíritus de los fallecidos y controlar a los espíritus animales conocidos como "nahuales".- Tomó un breve respiro, antes de continuar.

-Durante generaciones, la esfera de jade ha reencarnado en las mujeres de esa familia. La madre de tu abuela la tenía, pero al morir, la esfera pasó a la hija de tu abuela, tu madre.- Me dijo, viéndome fijamente.

- Espera un poco, abuelo, mi madre no tiene esos poderes. A duras penas puede darse cuenta si hay algo vivo cerca de ella…- Le respondí.

- Eso es porque Soledad no es tu verdadera madre…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Una razón para volver

Por causas de fuerza mayor me he visto en la necesidad de reeditar este fic. Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos quienes lo han seguido y aceptado, pero les aseguro que los cambios, aunque imperceptibles, serán para mejorar…

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 5

UNA RAZON PARA VOLVER

Me quedé muda, mientras el abuelo seguía hablando…

- Tu madre poseía la esfera en su cuerpo, pero al morir en el momento en el que tú nacías, la esfera pasó a tu cuerpo, pues no puede estar fuera del cuerpo que la alimenta con energía vital… Es el resplandor en tu tercer chacra… - Al notar mi consternación, el abuelo trató de disculparse:- Perdóname hija… creí que ya lo sabías.

- De hecho, abuelo… siempre lo supe…- Empecé a decir, lentamente

- Pero mi madre siempre me ha querido tanto que nunca me ha importado. Una vez la escuché cuando conversaba con mi abuela Juanita de mis padres. A Soledad la abuela Juanita la encontró hambrienta y abandonada en el mercado. La crió junto con mi mamá como su hermana. Cuando mis padres se conocieron y casaron, Soledad se quedó a acompañar a mis abuelos. Al nacer yo, mi mamá murió, quedando así ella como mi madre desde entonces… junto a mi padre… - Me dirigí hacia mi prima:- Kagome… ¿Me dejas dormir en tu habitación un ratito?... Me duele la cabeza.

- Sí prima, vamos... Yo te acompaño.- Me dijo, solícita.

Subimos en silencio la escalera y antes de abrir la puerta, Kagome me abrazó. Agradecí en silencio la tibieza de su piel en su confortable abrazo. Luego abrió la puerta y las dos nos quedamos boquiabiertas.

Todas las bolsas de las compras estaban rotas y la ropa desperdigada en la cama. Una mano con garras enormes sujetaban una delicada panty de encaje de seda blanca y en la otra, el brassier copa B que hacía juego con la panty.

- Entiendo que esto va en tus pechos- Dijo, enseñando el brassier:- Pero… ¿Dónde te pones esto?- Preguntó, enseñando la panty, como una blanca bandera pidiendo paz: - Son dos cintas con encaje en medio. Huele muy rico, pero no creo que quepan tus brazos… ¿Va sobre la cabeza?- Y antes de que se lo pusiera, Kagome se lo arrebató, con la cara realmente roja "No sé si de pena o de coraje", pero yo… ¡Me mataba de la risa!

- ¡Inuyasha!...- Preparó su garganta aclarándola:- ¡OSWUARI!

¡¡PAFF!! Inuyasha se estrelló con fuerza contra la alfombra. Yo me reía tanto que hasta se me olvidó el dolor de cabeza. Kagome estaba rojísima. Levantaba furiosa toda mi ropa y la de ella, poniendo cuidado al tomar la ropa interior. Al verme reír olvidó un poco su coraje y empezó a reír también, mientras Inuyasha, molesto por nuestras risas trataba de levantarse, pero el conjuro aún lo dominaba. Le ofrecí a Kagome una mano y ella se acercó a mí. Nos abrazamos frente a Inuyasha y para contentarlo nos acercamos a él.

Se me ocurrió hacerle cosquillas y contra las dos no pudo. En unos minutos se reía con nosotras, revolcándonos como cachorros en el suelo, en medio de mordidas, pellizcos, roces de lengua, cosquillas y uno que otro beso. De pronto ellos quedaron muy juntos y me levanté, para darles un poco de privacidad.

- Kagome, iré por un vaso de agua a la cocina…- Le dije, dirigiéndome a la puerta de la habitación: - Aprovechen que se quedan solos.- Les dije mientras les guiñaba y cerraba por fuera. Suspiré "Ésos dos se aman… y aún no se lo demuestran… Tontos".

Al llegar a la cocina alcancé a escuchar al abuelo y a la tía hablar sobre mí:- No existe ninguna razón para que le hayan invocado desde el Sengoku. Seguramente fue obra de un poderoso demonio o de un poderoso hechicero que desea sus poderes. Tiene que saber la verdad para que empiece a entrenarse. Nobuko me dijo que ha tratado de hacerlo, pero es muy despreocupada.

- Recuerda papá que se trata de una niña, es como si quisieras que Kagome se hiciera cargo del templo.- Le respondió mi tía.

Me asusté "O sea que la razón por la que atravesé el espejo fue porque _alguien me invocó_… ¿Sería el sapito Yoda? No creo. Se veía asustado en cuanto me vio… como si no me esperara. Pero la _otra presencia_ que sentí que se acercaba…"

- ¿Isis-chan?... ¿Serías tan amable en acercarte?- Dijo el abuelo, cuando me descubrió tras el marco de la puerta.

- Hola abuelo… Tía ¿Tienes agua fría para beber?- Le dije, tratando de disimular.

- Sí querida, siéntate mientras te sirvo un vaso.- Se levantó y me indicó que debía sentarme al lado de su padre. El abuelo se veía preocupado.

- Isis-chan… He discutido con Nobuko sobre la posibilidad que te quedes a entrenar aquí. Pero por otro lado, está el asunto de tu invocación. Debes descubrir las razones por las que fuiste atraída al Sengoku. La Diosa Dorada de Aztlán vivió en una época muy lejana y es sabido que puede ser invocada. Tu presencia indica que la Diosa ha respondido a un llamado. Alguien te necesita pero puede ser peligroso. Kagome dice que hay un demonio llamado Naraku y tiene muchos aliados. Tal vez te necesitan para combatirlo. Es tu decisión querida: si te vas a combatir demonios con Kagome y sus amigos o te quedas a que te entrene en el templo.- Concluyó el abuelo.

Lo pensé "¿Invocada?"... Lo que acababa de vivir con Inuyasha y Kouga era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera… Yo me asusté, pero… no podría dejar a Kagome sola.

- Gracias abuelo, pero debo saber quién fue el o la que me invocó. Sé que actúas de buena fé, pero si no regreso al Sengoku no descubriré las verdaderas razones de mí existir. Si mi existencia sirve para ayudar a los demás lo haré abuelo, así sea aquí, en Tapachula o en el Sengoku. - Concluí y tomé el vaso que mi tía acababa de dejarme en la mesa. Lo bebí de golpe y le di las gracias a mi tía. Luego me volví al abuelo y le dije:

- Esta noche preparo mi mochila y mañana regreso al Sengoku con Kagome. Algo me dice que debo estar ahí… Hasta mañana abuelo, tía.- Me despedí y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando entré al cuarto Inuyasha ya se había ido. Le pregunté a Kagome y me contó lo sucedido unos minutos después que salí del cuarto: Ella le había ofrecido sus labios y él los tomó "Hasta ahí todo va bien" Luego él como que se arrepintió y cuando ella le pidió una explicación, simplemente le dijo que no quería hacerle daño y se fue por la ventana "¡Ja, valiente macho! ¿Quién se cree él para decidir por ella?"

Total que Kagome se quedó triste y para consolarla le conté una broma sobre las orejas de Inu y su virginidad. Ella se rió tanto que no escuchó un ¡Feh! desde la ventana… Pero yo sí. Cuando se lo comenté en voz baja la motivé para hacerle una broma a Inu: ¡Un baile privado! Sería algo atrevido pero… ella aceptó.

Al principio estaba apenada pero como sólo era para divertirnos un rato a expensas de la "inocencia" de Inu y de paso desquitarse de él, lo hicimos. Puso música suave estilo "Belly dance" y poco a poco nos despojamos de la ropa, moviéndonos simétricamente, con sensualidad moviendo las caderas al compás de la música, acariciándonos y dejando caer prenda por prenda. Al caer los dos brassieres al mismo tiempo, escuchamos un ruido sordo en el jardín… Nos asomamos a la ventana, cubriéndonos el pecho… ¡Inu se había caído del árbol! Esa fue una de las noches más divertidas de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano nos levantamos a desayunar e Inu nos acompañaba. Lucía una cara horrible pero nosotras sólo nos mirábamos y reíamos. Luego del desayuno, Inu nos ayudó con las mochilas "¿Para qué llevará tanta sopa instantánea?" Me preguntaba al ver la mochila de Kagome. Y regresamos por el brocal.

Al volver, obligué a Inu que abrazara a Kag "Ese salvaje nomás nos quería tomar por las asas de la mochila" Salimos y ya nos esperaban Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara.

Les habían dicho que cerca del lago había una cueva donde un demonio con dos fragmentos de la perla en la frente se robaba a los niños pequeños para devorarlos. Y se había llevado dos de la aldea esa mañana. Cuando llegamos vimos que estaba a punto de morder al primero, cuando Kagome le disparó una flecha directamente a la frente "¡Qué puntería mi'ja!" En eso nos arrojó al niño que iba a devorarse, como si fuera un proyectil y Miroku lo atrapó antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

Inuyasha desenvainó el machete cañero, que al momento tomó forma de cebollero gigante recién afilado y se le fue encima, como para hacerlo carnitas "Definitivamente… Tengo que visitar al abuelo Manuel… Ya es tiempo de hacerle los honores a esos tacos de chanfaina, cual debe" Otra vez yo pensando en tonterías… Un segundo niño salió corriendo por detrás del demonio hacia los brazos de Sango y ella lo alzó sobre Kirara, quien remontó vuelo, sacándolo del peligro. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, una niñita más salió de la cueva, por detrás del demonio.

Inu ya le había cortado un brazo y gracias a los fragmentos, se había regenerado. El demonio tomó a la niñita y la arrojó hacia el río. Lo último que alcancé a oír fue que Kagome gritaba: - ¡¡Rin-chan!!

Sin pensarlo, me arrojé al río para sacarla "¡Deveras que soy idiota!" Con mucho trabajo conseguí alcanzarla, pues el río arrastraba los restos de la batalla que Inu sostenía contra el demonio: restos de troncos y árboles despedazados.

Afortunadamente logré jalarla hasta la orilla y la impulsé, hasta una roca. Entonces uno de esos troncos me golpeó por detrás, lo que me hizo perder el conocimiento y la fuerte corriente me arrastró río abajo. Oscuridad.

Cuando desperté me dolía la cabeza y me la toqué. Tenía una herida abierta "¡Genial! ¿Cuándo aprenderé a usar bien la cabeza?" Me sentía mareada. Estaba al parecer dentro de una caverna, cerca se escuchaba el río. Me levanté y noté que mi ropa aún estaba mojada. Me di la vuelta para revisar la caverna cuando noté que había otra persona ahí, desmayada, que al parecer era quien me había sacado del agua "No creo haber salido sola" Me acerqué y me arrodillé cerca de su cuerpo, para ver si podía ayudarle...

-"¿INU?" - Me pregunté, al ver el hermoso cabello plateado. Pero al girarlo, me di cuenta que no era él "¡Papacito!... ¡Un ángel sin alitas!" Era el ser más hermoso que nunca habría yo visto en toda mi perra vida. Su rostro era todo un poema a la belleza varonil, aunque eso incluyera las marcas bajo los ojos, las sombras en los párpados y la misteriosa luna creciente en medio de su frente. Su hermoso cabello plateado era más largo y lacio que el de Inu. Vestía un hermoso y majestuoso traje de guerrero japonés en blanco, con todo y armadura negra "Sí… un ángel" Comprobé que aún respiraba.

Me sentí feliz y empecé a revisarlo. Tenía una rama que le atravesaba la pierna derecha por completo. Eso me preocupó. Tal vez esa sería la razón de su desmayo: El trauma, la pérdida de sangre, el intenso dolor, entre otras cosas.

De pronto, con un estremecimiento, reconocí su presencia… ¡Era la misma presencia del castillo!... ¡¡Un Demonio!! Estaba segura, no podía equivocarme… Pero… ¿Qué hacía ÉL aquí?...

CONTINUARA…


	6. Conociendo a un demonio y a un dios

Por causas de fuerza mayor me he visto en la necesidad de reeditar este fic. Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos quien lo han seguido y aceptado, pero les aseguro que los cambios, aunque imperceptibles, serán para mejorar…

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 6

CONOCIENDO A UN GRAN DEMONIO… Y A UN DIOS.

Estaba ahí, ante mí, inconsciente y herido. A pesar de todo tenía aspecto humano, así que decidí ayudarlo. Como pude lo arrastré hacia un tronco para que apoyara su cabeza y de pronto, ví como el gran peluche que le colgaba del hombro se movía, como vil mazacuata, acomodándose alrededor suyo, rodeándolo, protegiéndolo.

Un poco impresionada, extendí mi mano hacia la afelpada serpiente y la acaricié con suavidad, como si se tratara de una mascota. Entonces se desenrolló y se extendió hacia mí "¡Ay Dios! ¡Que no tenga boca, por favor… y si tiene, que no tenga dientes!" Me paralicé por completo. Pero la extraña extensión empezó a rodearme, desde mis piernas y ascendió hasta mi cintura. Una vez ahí, se puso ante mí y me acarició la barbilla, acomodándose en la unión de mi cuello a mi hombro.

Tenía un aroma muy sutil, muy varonil y eso me estremeció. Sentí su roce suave sobre mis mejillas y mis hombros. Entonces lo acaricié con ambas manos. Se movía con cadencia y luego se regresó hasta donde estaba su dueño. Se acomodó bajo su cabeza y sus hombros y la punta acomodó el rostro del joven. "Aaaahhh… (Suspiro) quien fuera viborita de peluche para estar así" Pensé, mientras veía embelesada el apuesto rostro del joven.

Me coloqué cerca de su pierna herida y la revisé. En la Cruz Roja me habían enseñado. Rompí con cuidado parte de su pantalón y también trocé la parte de la rama que se le había incrustado, evitando que se moviera más de lo debido. Retiré la rama y esta salió limpiamente. De inmediato me arranqué las mangas de la blusa que traía puesta, rasgué una a lo largo y con la misma rama le apliqué un torniquete, para contener la hemorragia. Tomé la otra manga, la rasgué y la fui a mojar en el agua para limpiar la herida. Así continué hasta terminar mi trabajo y me puse de pie, ante él.

Era la primera vez que sin supervisor, realizaba una asistencia de emergencia y en verdad estaba orgullosa. "Cuando sea mayor estudiaré medicina, mientras me conformo con ser paramédico de Cruz Roja" bueno… ya era voluntaria.

Volviendo de mis pensamientos noté que en mi empeño por proveer del vendaje necesario me había quedado casi sin ropa. Empecé a revisarme: La blusa, sin mangas, cuello y orilla, parecía un top de cavernícolas "o de víctima de violación". Lo único entero era mi brassier, demasiado obvio para disimularlo. ¿Y la falda? Me giré para revisarla… Sólo le quedaba lo necesario para cubrirme el inicio de las nalgas y el recuerdo de mi prima me vino a la mente "Ella usa así sus faldas y no se le notan los calzones… ¿Por qué será?" Me encogí de hombros "Kag nunca se preocupa por cubrirse y tal vez por eso no se le ven… nadie lo nota por que ella no le da importancia… ¡Ñah!… Ya ni modo".

Un nuevo, fuerte y repentino estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda y me dí la vuelta: ¡_Él_ estaba viéndome, fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que viera a un ser vivo! "o era eso o estaba viéndome las piernas desde abajo" O tal vez trataba de verme las pantaletas, que por cierto eran las que ayer jugaba Inuyasha. Sí, las de encaje de seda blanca. Por lo cerca que estaba de él, me inclino por lo segundo. "No creo que pudiera vérmelas".

Me acerqué lentamente y me arrodillé para ver sus ojos "Ay Dios, tiene unos ojos bellísimos, como el ámbar fino de primera de Simojovel… Un momento, así son los ojos de Inu… ¿Será éste el famoso Sesshoumaru del que me había hablado Kag? Es muy guapo y… varonil" Sentí claramente como el calor y el color subían a mi rostro. Sin saber porqué me sentí tímida y bajé la vista ante tan hermoso ejemplar. De pronto noté que giraba la cabeza con una mueca de desagrado "¿Y ora éste?... ¿Pos que hice?"

- Deja de verme así humana… me ofendes…- Dijo con una voz profunda.

"¡Órale! Tiene voz de barítono" pensé:- Oye… no quise ofenderte, es sólo que yo…

- Bastante humillación tengo con darme cuenta que osaste tocarme con tus inmundas manos, mientras estaba inconsciente…- Volteó a verme y su mirada ya no era de ámbar… Era puro láser ¡Y trataba de cortarme con él!

- ¿Acaso esperas que te lo agradezca? ¡No necesito ayuda de los insignificantes humanos!

- Y-yo… no…- De acuerdo, lo admito, su brusquedad me dejó sin palabras "¿Qué raro, no?... Hasta que encontraste a tu padre, Isis".

- Puedo oler tu lujuria… - "¿Lujuria?" Me extrañé ante lo dicho.

- Todas las humanas en cuanto ven a este Sesshoumaru emanan ese asqueroso hedor… - "¿A poco hay otro aparte de _éste_?" Suspiró con resignación mientras giraba la cabeza, evitando verme.

- No esperarás que desee aparearme contigo, como agradecimiento. No lo mereces… - "¿¿Q-qué??... ¿Qué dijo?" Mi mente trataba de asimilar lo escuchado "¿Aparearme yo?"

- O tal vez te conformes con un beso… Como lo desean todas - "¿Beso? Pero… ¿De qué diablos habla este?"

- Humanos repugnantes, nos llaman youkais… bestias… salvajes. Y son ellos los que se dejan llevar por su instinto de cópula…- Se volteó a verme, evidentemente molesto, con una mueca de asco:- ¡Acabemos con esto para que te largues de una vez y me dejes en paz!

- ¡PAAFFF!

Una sonora bofetada resonó por la caverna.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Me miraba sorprendido. No esperaba la bofetada "Ni yo esperaba ser tan rápida" Obviamente ni siquiera la sintió, pues ni movió un solo músculo. Pero yo sí la sentí. Mi manita me dolía horriblemente, como si la hubiera estrellado en mármol… "¡Es un caradura!" Aguantándome las lágrimas, respiré profundo y empecé a gritarle…

- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy para que me digas esas cosas?!!!

Sus bellos ojos brillaron con ira, abriéndose por un momento y nuevamente trató de fulminarme con su mirada láser.

- Era mi deber atenderte como voluntaria en Cruz Roja y no necesito pagos de ninguna especie por hacer lo que hago por vocación… Y si crees que por estar tan chulo te perdonaré lo que me dijiste estás muy pendejo, porque aunque me hayas calentado no tienes derecho a tratarme así. Yo nunca cobraría un favor con besos y menos con sexo y si crees que es con lo único que puedes pagar, óyelo bien estúpido, aprende a decir "gracias"…

Me puse de pie ante él, aunque mi respiración seguía agitada, mis lágrimas habían logrado contenerse…

- Y de una vez te lo digo, pedazo de perro… porque ni a perro llegas… A menos que te tragues tu gran estupidez y de rodillas me supliques… ¡Nunca te permitiré acercarte a mí lo suficiente para besarme!… Y sabiendo lo que sé de ti… ¡PRIMERO MUERTA!

Dicho esto le lancé una patada hacia su hombro, no muy fuerte para no lastimarlo, pero sí lo suficiente para moverlo y demostrarle mi desprecio. Me dí la vuelta y me alejé, furiosa. No le daría el gusto de verme llorar.

Como ya estaba limpia su herida y vendada seguro sanaría rápido y se podría valer por sí mismo. Él lo dijo: "… Este Sesshomarica no necesita ayuda de los insignificantes humanos… Idiota, estúpido, tarado, otra vez idiota, dos veces estúpido y… ¿Dónde diablos estoy?" Sin darme cuenta, al salir de la caverna me había internado en un bosque, tan tupido que tapaba la luz del sol y parecía de noche.

De pronto empecé a estremecerme. Pude sentir con claridad varias presencias rodeándome. Las cuales poco a poco empezaron a tomar forma: eran… demonios… verdaderos demonios.

Eran grandes, con forma humana, corpulentos. Tenían largas melenas de color café, colmillos salientes y el rostro deformado. Las cuencas vacías de sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor rojizo. Uno que otro tenia uno o dos cuernos pero todos con pelaje café y taparrabos. El más grande se me acercó, amenazante.

- Humana… estás en celo y te reclamo como mi hembra.

"¡¿Qué dijo este pendejo?!" No podía pensar con claridad. Estaba que me llevaba el diablo y me encontraba… ¿¿¡¡CON ESTA BOLA DE IDIOTAS!!?? Traté de respirar profundo, tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el animal éste y lo entendí… ¡Volviéndome completamente loca!... Desde mi interior, un golpeteo empezó a hacer latir mi corazón, con furia…

_**Los teponaztlis alzaron su ritmo**_

_**Porque la sangre se derramó**_

_**Joven dios desciende a mi corazón**_

_**Fuego de guerra y de muerte.**_

_**Ven a mí, Colibrí del Sur**_

_**Un corazón te clama por venganza**_

_**Tu fuego encenderá en mi alma**_

_**La furia que destruirá mis enemigos**_

_**Tu fuerza protegerá mi cuerpo **_

_**Mi ser te albergará **_

_**Espíritu de fuego**_

_**Es mi elemento… Huitzilopochtli.**_

_Envuelta en llamas de energía, su dorada piel empezó a volverse de un azul intenso. Su mirada se volvió completamente roja y en su bello rostro aparecieron marcas blancas. Sus ojos se sombrearon y sobre sus labios unas marcas negras. Su ropa desapareció dejándola con una pechera de oro tipo armadura, con incrustaciones en jade y obsidiana, verde, dorado y púrpura. Sobre sus hombros, unas caparazones de tortuga, con incrustaciones. Cubriendo sus caderas, un pareo con grecas bordadas en oro y sandalias de lazo en sus pies, atadas hasta las rodillas. En sus antebrazos y piernas, unas protecciones hechas con piel de lagarto adornadas con piedras preciosas punzocortantes. Su cabello se extendió, negro como la noche y adornado por una tiara dorada con plumas pequeñas y piedras preciosas. Su nariz y sus orejas estaban horadadas por lo que parecían colmillos… ¿¿Qué había pasado??_

Los demonios empezaron a atacarme y yo… ni siquiera supe cómo me defendí. Era extraño. Sabía que era yo, que era mi cuerpo y sin embargo… era otro quien lo manejaba. "Como una marioneta" Con habilidad blandí una lanza y atravesé a un demonio, mientras lanzaba un grito de guerra. Luego, apareció en mis manos una maza con rocas filosas en la punta y le dí al demonio que me había amenazado. Al final, formé una esfera de fuego y energía juntando mis manos, la que se expandió y eliminó resto de los demonios, dejándolos regados, sin vida alrededor mío. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, con ritmo salvaje y desesperado.

Entonces, frente a mí… apareció "el titiritero". Era ÉL, el ser que me había dado su fuerza para defenderme de esa basura demoniaca. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y emocionado empezó a hablar con su propia voz, joven y varonil.

- ¿Quién eres? – Me preguntó.

- S-soy… Isis.- Le respondí, con temor.

- ¿Eres la reencarnación de Zacek?- Preguntó, empezando a denotar su poca paciencia.

- S-sí…- Afirmé "Debía serlo" Creo que no debo demostrarle temor:- Lo soy…- Le confirmé, esta vez con más aplomo.

- Eres… más joven que ella.- Empezó a rodearme como zopilote, mientras me miraba, inquisidor:- Más hermosa…- Empecé a ruborizarme, no esperaba galantería del dios azteca del fuego:- ¡Y totalmente inexperta!- Concluyó, enojado.

Ante un movimiento suyo, desapareció la horadada de mi nariz, de mis orejas y el color azul de mi piel, así como las marcas blancas y negras de mi rostro.

- Mucho mejor…- Dijo, modulando su voz. Era joven, varonil y bien marcado. Su piel intensamente bronceada oscura y sus ojos verdes color jade, como felino. Su cabello lacio y negro, hasta los hombros. "Me recuerda un poco a Kouga" Vestía exactamente igual que yo. Claro que sus pectorales eran mejores, así como sus musculosos brazos y piernas… y qué decir de ese trasero, digno de un corredor tarahumara… "¡Ay…Viva México-Tenochtitlán!"

- Si quieres, podrías ser… Mi sacerdotisa exclusiva. - Me sujetó por la cintura, clavando sus ojos de jade en mí "¡Genial!… ¡Un escuincle prehispánico bipolar!... ¿Qué hago?...Un momento, la de la canica verde soy yo".

- Pues mira mijito…- Retiré su mano de mi cintura "¡Dios, que brazo!"

- Ni soy sacerdotisa, ni soy exclusiva y como bien dices… soy inexperta. Así que te me calmas, chamaco, que esta niña es la de la Esfera de Jade… O sea, debes respetarme.-"¿Porqué rayos dije eso? No cariño, no me hagas caso… es que estoy nerviosa"

A pesar de mis pensamientos, lo miré retadoramente "¿Acaso me volví loca? ¡Retando al Dios del Fuego y de la Guerra!":- Para tus hormonas… Colibrí.

- ¡No me someteré al poder de la esfera de jade!- Me dijo, molesto.

- No iba a someterte… solo invocarte cuando te necesitara… Eres libre de ir y volver Colibrí.

- Me dejas libre porque no me deseas a tu lado… siempre ha sido así. Nadie desea estar conmigo.- Empezó a decir con tristeza.

- Recuerda como te invoqué… yo deseo que estés conmigo.- Me acerqué a él, con mirada dulce.

- Nunca antes me habían invocado así.- Dijo confundido:- ¿Por qué me llamas Colibrí?

- Es tu nombre…- Le dije:- Colibrí del Sur.

Le extendí los brazos y él me recibió en los suyos. Era un poco más alto que yo y a pesar de eso, al entrar en contacto nuestras pieles, parecía desvanecerse. Estaba fusionándose en mí. Una última mirada y una leve sonrisa se intercambiaron entre nosotros. Una nueva ráfaga de energía cálida me envolvió, esta vez, alcancé a escuchar su voz "Zacek" Y la energía me abandonó, junto con mis fuerzas. Me desvanecí, totalmente agotada, cayendo hacia el suelo fangoso, con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Oscuridad.


	7. A la prima se le arrima

Por causas de fuerza mayor me he visto en la necesidad de reeditar este fic. Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos quienes lo han seguido y aceptado, pero les aseguro que los cambios, aunque imperceptibles, serán para mejorar…

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

N/A: En este capítulo, "Colibrí" se encuentra dentro del cuerpo y de los pensamientos de Isis. Cada vez que él le comente algo a Isis esto irá en "**negritas entrecomillado"** para diferenciarlo de los pensamientos propios de Isis, los cuales van "entrecomillado" simple.

Stage 7

A LA PRIMA SE LE ARRIMA

_Su cuerpo descansaba desnudo, sobre una suave y peluda superficie. Una agradable y húmeda sensación en su intimidad empezó a excitarla, masajeando con suavidad y su piel dorada se erizó con deseo. Aquello era tan delicioso que abrió sus piernas un poco más, para recibir mejor las caricias. Un cuerpo cálido y musculoso, finamente marcado, se colocó sobre ella y unos labios suaves, carnosos y húmedos empezaron a deslizarse por su cuello, hacia sus hombros. Las manos de ella encontraron un pecho firme y marcado… exquisito. Su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos… era perfecto. Un dios encarnando el deseo de toda mujer. _

- "¿**Te gusta**?"

- "¡Oh sí, mucho!"

_Ella enlazó sus piernas a la cintura masculina, mientras las manos de él acariciaban su cuerpo y dirigía sus labios peligrosamente hacia sus pechos desnudos. Su miembro se frotaba cadenciosamente contra su intimidad. Lo abrazó con fuerza "¡Dios, cómo deseaba ser poseída por ese ser tan bello que le prodigaba tanto placer!"_

- "**Es una suerte que no seas virgen**"

- "¿Eh?... Yo… Aún lo soy."

_Sin abrir sus ojos, hundió su cabeza en la unión de su cuello y su hombro. Sus manos alcanzaron a acariciar su cabello, sujeto en una coleta alta… "¡Que rico aroma! ¡Tan varonil, excitante y salvaje!... _

- "**Pues me temo, mi niña, que ese lobo está a punto de desflorarte**"

_Justo como el que emana Kouga... _

- "¿Te refieres a Kouga?... ¿KOUGA?..."

Abrí los ojos repentinamente, y encima de mí estaba…

- ¡¡¡KOUUUUGAAAA!!!

Mi cuerpo formó un campo de energía que rechazó violentamente al chico, lanzándolo hacia una de las paredes del cubil.

- ¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL?!!!- Le grité, sentándome en el suelo, cubriendo mi pecho mientras juntaba mis piernas y recogía mis rodillas.

- ¡S-sólo tra-trataba de calmarte!- Me dijo, apenado.

- ¡¿Te parezco calmada?!- le pregunté:- ¡Tú estabas cogiéndome, cabrón!

- E-es lo que le hacemos a nuestras hembras cuando están… alteradas.

- ¡¡¡¿¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY ALTERADA??!!!

De pronto me di cuenta en la forma en que lo preguntaba.

- Bueno, ahora SI estoy alterada… pero cuando empezaste a hacerlo no lo estaba…

Empecé a respirar profundamente, para calmar mi excitación. Observé mi entorno. Estaba en el cubil de Kouga. Estaba sin ropa y excitada… tanto como él.

- Kagome me contó que eras un buen chico, noble y gentil. También caballeroso… - Le dije molesta, mientras buscaba con qué cubrirme el pecho "**Es el clásico lobo con piel de oveja**" Dijo la voz dentro de mi cabeza:- "¿Te quieres callar Colibrí?":- Además, una vez me dijiste que no me harías daño…

- Yo… - Empezó a decir: - No te he tocado, es decir, apenas estaba acercándome a ti. Estabas muy fría y por eso trataba de calentarte…

- ¡Y vaya que sí me "calentaste"! Un poco mas y me desquintas…- Le respondí, con amargura.

Definitivamente era muy lindo y por eso me había decepcionado. No esperaba que se fuera a aprovechar de mí estando inconsciente "¿**Y quién no**? **Cualquiera se animaría viéndote encuerada**"-"¡No ayudes Colibrí!", seguramente por mi parecido con Kagome y eso de que la consideraba "su mujer"…

- Isis… yo… no me he apareado contigo… Dijo, tratando de disculparse:- Y no lo haría a menos que estuvieras despierta y consciente de que lo haríamos… por amor.

Me giré a verlo, parecía sincero, pero la impresión de verlo aún desnudo "¡Ay Dios! Si no estuviera enojada con él me echaría de dos a tres caídas sin límite de tiempo… al más puro estilo de la lucha libre de la Internacional Triple A… bueno, en este caso sería triple X"… "¿**o.O**?"

-Sólo respóndeme con la verdad… ¿Tomaste mi virginidad?- Le pregunté, preocupada.

No estaba segura si él entendería lo que le preguntaba, pero se acercó a mí, seductoramente "Ay Dios… no tanto porque me derrito" y con cariño me abrazó" ¡Ahora sí… ya puedo morir en paz!… no, aún no… primero debo saberlo" y con voz suave empezó a susurrarme al oído "¡¿Dios, porque me torturas así?!"- "¡¡**O.ó**!!"

- Lo haría solo si tú me lo pidieras… Y antes de eso debería reclamarte como mi hembra y presentarte ante la manada como mi esposa, mi dueña y señora de los lobos… ¿Quieres… que lo haga? - Concluyó con una voz sensualmente ronca que me derritió el oído."¡**+.+**!"

A punto de decir que sí, un suave pero inquieto calor desde mi pecho me hizo reaccionar "¡**Sí**!… **Colibrí en acción** ¡**n.n**!". Recordando que no había regresado al Sengoku pa´cogerme al Kouga, sino para otra cosa, acaricié su rostro y le dí un beso en su mejilla.

- Eres el ser más lindo que he conocido, Kouga, y sería un honor para mí aceptar tu propuesta… pero te estaría engañando. Aunque me gustes un chorro, no podría quedarme. Tengo una familia y deberes que cumplir en otro país… y en otra época…

- Lo mismo que Kagome ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó con cierta tristeza.

- Sí.- Respondí. Me dí la vuelta para evitar verlo, porque sentiría compasión "**por no decir calentura**" y podría besarlo "**o dejarte llevar por la pu… ra gana**", eso lo confundiría sobre mis sentimientos hacia él...

Me giré buscando mi ropa… o lo que hubiera quedado de ella.- Kouga… ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

- Estabas sin ropa cuando te encontré en el suelo.- Me respondió, cambiando su estado de ánimo. Estaba empezando a interesarse en mí, pero de otra forma.

- Recuerdo que me desmayé… - Empecé a decir.

- Yo lo vi todo. Esos demonios nos estaban atacando cuando tu olor los atrajo hacia ti. Los seguí porque también percibí tu olor… Isis, estás en celo.

- ¿Celo? -"Ni que fuera chucho" pensé "¡**Jua, jua, jua, un xoloescluintle en celo, jua, jua, jua**!"

- Significa que estás lista para aparearte y recibir semilla de tu macho elegido, tú sabes, en tu cuerpo para procrear cachorros.

- Gracias por ilustrarme Kouga, pero tengo perros en casa y sé lo que quieres decir. Lo que no entiendo es por qué yo… nunca me había pasado.

- Tal vez fue ése youkai que entró en ti, quien despertó tu celo.

"¿¿**Youkai yo**?? ¡**u.u+**!... ¡**Dile que está sacando boleto**!"Sin atender que había dicho "youkai" le respondí.

- No creo, de hecho, el demonio ése antes de atacarme me dijo que me reclamaba como su hembra, significa que antes ya olía así… -"Un momento. Sesshoumaru dijo que podía oler mi lujuria… ¿Sería eso?"

- Oye Kouga… Si hubiera algo o alguien que despertara mi interés… ¿Eso provocaría que YO emanara ése olor?

- Es probable, pero ahora que eres hanyou, tendrás que…

- ¿Qué soy qué?- Le pregunté sorprendida"¡**Sin insultos lobo, hanyou tu abuela**!"

- Eres hanyou. Ví como se materializó fuera de tu cuerpo tu forma demoniaca y permitiste que volviera a entrar en ti. Ahora eres hanyou: un semidemonio… como el perro sarnoso de Inuyasha.

- Creo que estás confundido Kouga. Lo que viste no fue un demonio, sino un dios elemental que reencarnó en mi, se materializó para darme sus poderes y lo recibí en mi cuerpo. Siempre ha sido parte de mi.- Le expliqué para su sorpresa.

- ¿Parte de ti?- Preguntó extrañado:- ¿No eres sacerdotisa como Kagome?

- Algo hay de eso… pero mientras te explico… como que nos vestimos y me invitas algo para tapar el hoyo de la muela ¿No crees? " ¡**Vaya, por fin**!"

- ¿Qué?- Me preguntó extrañado ante mi jerga.

- ¡Que tengo hambre!

- Ah sí, por supuesto.- Tomó su ropa del suelo, mientras lo veía embelesada, echándome un rico taquito de ojo de entrada mientras suspiraba. ¡Es tan hermoso! Terminó de vestirse pronto "**No tardó por que casi no se puso nada**". Volteó a verme y me dirigió su sonrisa más bella:- Te mandaré ropa con alguien para que nos acompañes a comer.

- Sí Kouga… gracias.- le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa "¡**Chamaca cusca**!"

La chica pelirroja que llegó a dejarme la ropa estaba muy molesta. Pude percibir su aura desde que entró, pero no quise darle importancia. Me vestí y noté que derramaba lágrimas en silencio.

- Niña… ¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunté, tratando de ser afectuosa.

- ¡No es justo! Apenas deja a una y se consigue otra igual… ¿De dónde salen ustedes que son iguales? – Me dijo llorosa. En ese momento le entendí. "Esta criatura debe ser Ayame, la enamorada de Kouga"

- No llores, pequeña.- Le dije, acercándome para abrazarla maternalmente "Lo raro es que se dejó":- Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de acecharlo y dejarle ver que sólo tú eres la hembra que necesita. La única que puede darle lo que busca en nosotras.

- ¿No me lo quitarás?- Preguntó esperanzada.

- Claro que no, yo bateo para otro lado -"¡**Ups**!"-, quise decir, a mi me interesa otro muchacho… -"No quiero otra confusión como lo que pasó en el baño con Kagome"- Kouga es sólo un buen amigo.- "Después de lo que pasó entre él y yo: amigo con derechos… Un rico faje te da derechos"" ¡**Mañosa**!"

La chica pareció confiar en mi "**Pobrecita, si supiera lo que realmente pensabas**", pero no iba a quitarle la ilusión. Kouga estaba muy rico para entretenerse un rato. Sólo un rato, sin que pase a mayores. Un "free" de vez en cuando, sin llegar a zorra o perra "**En este caso creo que sería loba**", pero tendría que informarme de sus moditos para no meter las patas y comprometerme con él… Porque desde que llegué, mis percepciones parecen haberse desarrollado y soy más sensible a mi entorno."¡***.***!"

El festín pasó sin contratiempos, aunque extrañe las tortillas y la salsa verde guacamolada "¡**Y yo mis frijoles charros con jalapeño**!", en fin. Una vez que terminamos le pedí a Kouga que me llevara con mi prima. Tal vez esperaba que me quedara un rato con él, pero como le comenté a rasgos mayores las circunstancias en las que vine a esta época, estuvo de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería que estuviera con ella. CONTINUARA…


	8. Atracción Fatal

Por causas de fuerza mayor me he visto en la necesidad de reeditar este fic. Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos quienes lo han seguido y aceptado, pero les aseguro que los cambios, aunque imperceptibles, serán para mejorar…

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

N/A: "Colibrí" se encuentra dentro del cuerpo y de los pensamientos de Isis. Cada vez que él le comente algo a Isis esto irá en "**negritas entrecomillado"** para diferenciarlo de los pensamientos propios de Isis, los cuales van "entrecomillado" simple.

Stage 8

ATRACCION FATAL

Llegamos cerca del lugar donde Inu y los demás habían acampado y me despedí de Kouga, para evitar un enfrentamiento entre ellos.

Pude percibir que Kagome sentía un poco de celo en cuando besé suavemente a Kouga en sus labios, habiéndole aclarado previamente que sólo a "un amigo especial" le besaba así, para que no me malinterpretara. Él se fue en medio de una ráfaga y yo me dirigí hacia donde me esperaba mi prima, visiblemente molesta.

- ¿Así que todo este tiempo estuviste con Kouga?- Me preguntó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, pidiéndome cuentas.

- No amor,- Le dije, abrazándola "¡**De a peso los (c)elotes**!":- Luego que saqué a la chiquita del río, un tronco que lanzó cierto tipo al agua me golpeó – Volteé a ver a Inuyasha:

- Y quedé inconsciente, hasta que desperté dentro de una caverna cerca del río y donde encontré a un pendejo que necesitaba ayuda. Por metiche lo ayudé y ni las gracias me dió. Entonces me alejé de él y me perdí en un bosque. Me atacó una manada de demonios, se armó la de "Dios es Padre", ni supe cómo me defendí y luego me desmayé. Kouga me encontró y me llevó a su cubil y me dieron ropa y comida. Y por eso hasta ahora vine… ¿Contenta?

Kagome estaba apenada. No sabía todo lo que yo había pasado y me reclamaba como novia celosa por un "inocente" beso entre Kouga y yo… "**Inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario**".

- Y-yo… no lo sabía.- Dijo, sinceramente apenada.

- Oye… ¿Y por qué te enojas si el que te interesa es Inu?-Le pregunté, muy directa, como soy. "¡**Toma chango tu banana**!"

Kagome se ruborizó hasta las orejas:-Oh… no es eso. Es que… Kouga es tan lindo y tan inocente…

- Ah, no me digas… ¿Hablas del inocente que me estaba tratando de violar dizque para exorcizar a un demonio que entró a mi cuerpo? Eso no es inocencia, en mi tierra le decimos cabrón… "¡**Momento**! **El único demonio que estaba entrando en el cuerpo de la niña sin permiso era él, no yo**".

- ¡¿Un demonio?!- Preguntaron casi al unísono Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kagome.

- Creo que más bien se sintió atraído por tu olor… - Dijo Inuyasha, interrumpiéndonos:- Estás en celo.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿TU TAMBIÉN???!!!- Le grité, molesta "¡**Juar, juar, juar,… definitivamente hoy no es tu día**!"

- ¡Ya estoy harta que me digan que estoy en celo! ¡No soy chucho para estar en celo! Primero el Sesshomarica dice que "huele mi lujuria" y me ofende ofreciéndome "apareamiento" como pago por ayudarlo; luego ese demonio monote dice que me reclama como su hembra "porque estoy en celo", luego Kouga me mete un faje increíble porque dice que "percibió mi olor… estoy en celo" ¿Qué no saben decir otra cosa? En mi tierra se dice: "Estás caliente" y punto.- Reclamé, furiosa.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante mi explicación. Sango no sabía hacia donde voltear y Miroku sonreía malicioso "**el que solo se ríe de sus mañas se acuerda**", Shippo, en su inocencia sólo acertaba a ver a Kagome y a mí, tratando de "descifrar" lo dicho por mí. Inuyasha estaba tan desconcertado como Kagome, hasta que pudo hablar.

- Te encontraste con… ¿Sesshoumaru?... ¿Y te dejó vivir?- Preguntó, intrigado.

- ¿A poco tenía que dejarme?- Le pregunté.

- Bueno… es que él… no soporta a los humanos… - Dijo Kagome.

- ¿En serio? Si no lo dices NUNCA me habría dado cuenta. El tipo es un verdadero idiota. "¡**O.ó**!"

- Cuéntanos cómo lo encontraste- Me dijo Sango, emocionada, invitándome a acercarme al fuego.

- Bueno, - Les dije, acercándome.- Pero primero un cafecito… ¿Y mi mochila?

Kagome se sorprendió. No se había fijado que había comprado y traído un frasco de café instantáneo. El agua caliente sirvió para dos cosas: Mi café y el ramen de Inuyasha y Shippo. Les conté el encuentro con Sesshoumaru y estaban sorprendidos… de que lo encontrara herido. Según ellos fue la razón por la que me dejó con vida y el "ofrecimiento" fue porque lo primero que sentí fue atracción hacia él y eso fue lo que despertó mi "olor". Después de todo yo tenía razón, mi encuentro con él destapó la cañería de mi "asqueroso hedor"…

- ¿En verdad las humanas olemos tan mal para los youkais?- Le pregunté preocupada a Inuyasha, quien ante mi pregunta se atragantó con el ramen y con violencia lo escupió sobre Shippo, quien pronto le reclamó:- ¡¡Oye, ten cuidado!!

- ¿Inuyasha?- le volví a preguntar, esta vez, no sólo mis ojos, sino los de Kagome y Sango también lo veían con atención.

Tragó lo que restaba del ramen en su boca y aclaró su garganta:- Bueno… en realidad, no es un olor desagradable… de hecho es un aroma, un perfume muy sutil, suave, pero intensamente atractivo y… - Viendo a Kagome:- Delicioso al paladar.

- Así que es un aroma… ¿Y lo percibes con el paladar?- Le pregunté, aún mas extrañada.

- Es… por nuestro instinto. El aroma entra por la nariz y despertamos el celo en la hembra elegida al… probarla… - Empezó a decir, ruborizándose.

"¡Ay, qué lindo se ve Inuyasha ruborizado, dan ganas de morderlo y comerlo a besos!" – "¡**Para tu carro chamaca**!" Pero me volví a ubicar ante él.

- ¿Y cómo o de dónde la prueban?- Volví a inquirir, ante el interés de las chicas, que se acercaron más para escuchar al hanyou apenado.

- E-este… pues… - El color subió de rubor a rojo encendido, mientras bajaba la vista, sumamente turbado:- En su… intimidad.

Traté de recordar en silencio lo sucedido, mientras Kagome y Sango sufrían un ataque de risa, al ver la pena de Inu, mezclado con uno de vergüenza, de imaginarse siendo "probadas". Miroku sólo sufría la pena de no haber nacido youkai, pues se perdía de ese placer exclusivo de criaturas no humanas "**Eso ni él se lo cree**". Y Shippo se dejaba limpiar los restos de ramen en su cabello por Kirara.

Me levanté, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar: Había algo que no encajaba... "…Entré al río, saqué a la niña, el tronco me golpea, estoy inconsciente, despierto en una caverna, encuentro al tipo desmayado y herido…" ¡Un momento! ¡¿En una caverna?!... Cuando desperté estaba _fuera del agua… Alguien me sacó pero, como estaba herido_… Mientras… _pudo haberme probado. _

Es verdad… el "peluchito" se dejó acariciar por mí y me correspondió, como si me reconociera y me abrazó, para luego acomodarse junto a él… por eso él me miraba las pantaletas desde abajo… ¿Esperaba que no me diera cuenta de la humedad en mis calzones? ¡Por eso lo primero que me insinuó fue que _yo deseaba apareamiento_!... ¿Acaso _Ése_ maldito perro provocó que se liberara mi olor?... ¡¡Él fue el primero en percibirlo porque _Él despertó mi celo_!! ¡¡¡QUE CABRÓN!!!

- Y supongo que el acto se completa cuando la hembra encuentra atractivo al macho que la ha "probado"… ¿Cierto?- Le pregunté una vez más a Inuyasha, quien no encontraba dónde esconder la cabeza de la pena.

- ¿Eh?... Sí… Es necesario que la hembra lo encuentre de su agrado, para permitir el… a… a… a…

- ¿Acto de amor?- Interrumpió Kagome, divertida al ver la cara roja de Inu. Yo estaba seria "¿**Qué raro, no**?".

- Apareamiento.- Completó Inuyasha:- Lo que sigue después es marcar a la hembra, como compañera y pareja.

Quedé en silencio, pensando "supongo que al no haber apareamiento no hay marca" recordé las burradas que me dijo, entre lo cual "me ofreció un beso… y yo… ¡Lo rechacé!… No Isis, despierta… ¿Acaso la quintaescencia de la perfección, el Gran TaiYoukai Sesshoumaru, el Lord de las Tierras de Occidente, se rebajaría a cortejar a una simple humana, provocando su celo despertando su olor, para aparearse con ella?... PUES CLARO QUE NO.

Ante tantas burradas en mi cabeza la sacudí. Lo más sano sería esperar que mi celo pasara. Según Inu, desde la "prueba" si no encontraba al macho "provocador" de mi celo, tendría que esperar tres días a que se disipara mi olor, mientras, Inu y Miroku, amablemente, se ofrecieron a "espantar" a cuanto macho hanyou o youkai fuera atraído por mí. Afortunadamente, esa misma noche convencí a Kagome de que se dejara "probar" por Inuyasha, para evitar atraerlo hacia mí y no tener que defenderme de él. Al parecer ella lo disfrutó mucho, pues durante los siguientes tres días no dejaba de suspirar lanzándole miradas llenas de deseo.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Fuego Interior

Por causas de fuerza mayor me he visto en la necesidad de reeditar este fic. Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos quienes lo han seguido y aceptado, pero les aseguro que los cambios, aunque imperceptibles, serán para mejorar…

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

N/A: "Colibrí" se encuentra dentro del cuerpo y de los pensamientos de Isis. Cada vez que él le comente algo a Isis esto irá en "**negritas entrecomillado"** para diferenciarlo de los pensamientos propios de Isis, los cuales van "entrecomillado" simple.

Stage 9

FUEGO INTERIOR

- Aún no nos cuentas cómo te defendiste de los demonios del bosque.- Dijo Shippo, mientras se acomodaba en la bolsa de dormir junto a Kagome.

Todos parecieron perder de pronto el sueño y pusieron atención en mi relato. Lo del ataque de los demonios y la aparición del espíritu de Huitzilopochtli, así como su materialización y cómo volvió a mi interior. Miroku parecía ser el más interesado en la historia.

- Entonces, señorita Isis… ¿Ya puede usted controlar el poder del fuego?

- Pues no sé si controlar, pero sí liberar… Mira.

Y extendí mi palma. Empezó a cambiar de color hasta volverse rojiza, indicando un cambio en su temperatura y la dirigí, como si fuera un rayo de luz, hacia la fogata, que ya empezaba a extinguirse y revivió con tal fuerza que Sango se alarmó, temiendo que el equipaje prendiera:- ¡Ten cuidado Isis-chan!

- Perdón, Sango-chan.- Le respondí, remedándola, pero creo que no me hizo caso o no lo notó.

- ¡Es más fuerte que mi Fuego de Zorro!- Exclamó Shippo.

- ¡Feh! - Dijo Inuyasha desde lo alto de un árbol:- Para lo único que eso sirve es para encender la fogata y preparar la comida. Para una batalla no serviría de nada.

"¡Que cabrón!" pensé y mi molestia hizo que concentrara mi vista en el recipiente desechable con ramen que Inuyasha tenía sobre su pecho. De pronto el recipiente inflamable prendió fuego, para susto del hanyou, que al sobresaltarse se giró bruscamente, cayendo al suelo y el contenido quemado del traste sobre él. "¿**Quién ordenó Hot Dog para llevar**?"

- ¡Mierda!... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Me reclamó "Ajá cabroncito, bien que sabes que fui yo"

- ¡¡ ¿Yo?!! – Traté de fingir inocencia, pero me ganaba la risa:- Pero Inu, tu dijiste que eso no serviría en una batalla… ¿Por qué crees que fui yo?

- ¡Ya me las pagarás bruja! Deja que me limpie y te hare polvo.-Me amenazó, mientras trataba de quitarse las cenizas y el plástico derretido de su ropa "¿**No sentirá calor con semejante pijama**?"

Empezó a dirigirse al río y le hice señas a Kagome, pero como no me entendía, pensé con fuerza. "Mensa, acompáñalo al río" De pronto noté que desorbitaba sus ojos y escuché con claridad su voz dentro de mí "¡Puedo escucharte!" me respondió

- "Perfecto"- Pensé- "Ahora no seas bruta y vete tras él… en lo que quedamos"

- "Pero… ¿Y Shippo?"

- "Déjamelo, yo lo arrullo… Ahora vete tras Inuyasha… a menos que quieras que te lo baje prima… el chamaco no está tan mal… tú dirás"

- "Ay, está bien… sólo lo hago por ti, para que no te ande molestando en estos días… No vayas a pensar que me gusta este grosero, desconsiderado, salvaje… no me gusta, que quede claro"- Se levantó y se fue tras Inu, mientras Shippo la veía sin comprender.

- "**Sí, ajá, como digas pero pícale que se te pela**"- Fue el último pensamiento en mi cabeza.

Miroku me miraba preocupado:- Señorita Isis, creo que debo decirle…

Sango volteó a verlo. Al parecer no era frecuente que Miroku tomara esa actitud:- ¿Le preocupa algo, Excelencia?

-"**Sí Excelencia**… ¿**Te preocupa algo**?"- Lo miré extrañada, ante el tono que percibí en Colibrí en mi cabeza:- ¿Qué pasa Miroku?

- Dígame… ¿Escucha dentro de su cabeza los pensamientos de ése espíritu elemental, que se fusionó en usted?- Preguntó muy serio. Tanto que hasta me asustó.

- S-sí…- Dije tímidamente. El silencio de Colibrí me indicó que no le iba a gustar lo que seguiría. Pude percibir una mezcla de enojo y tristeza… Frustración.

- Señorita Isis, me temo que ha cometido un grave error… inconscientemente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Miroku?- Preguntó Sango, ante mi silencio "¡Qué extraño!"

- "**Sí**… ¿**Qué quieres decir Miroku**?"- Volví a escuchar dentro de mí, a Colibrí remedando a Sango, lo que curiosamente no me dio risa, sino al contrario. Me preocupé.

- Señorita Isis… Creo que al momento de invocar a su elemental debió purificarlo…- Dijo, con preocupación.

- ¿Purificarlo? – Repetí. El silencio de parte de Colibrí no era normal.

- Se trata de un elemental en estado… salvaje. Es un espíritu primitivo y altamente agresivo, como dios de la guerra y peligroso, como dios del fuego.

- Explícate por favor… - Pedí, empezando ya a preocuparme, ante el silencio interior.

- No debió permitir que se fusionara en usted y menos aún sin purificarlo.- Concluyó. Estaba demasiado serio el asunto.

- Pero… recuerdo que él me dijo… "que nadie lo deseaba a su lado" y yo…

- Lo aceptó en su cuerpo, sin fusionarlo en la esfera…- Completó Miroku, inquisitivo.

- Sí…- Acepté. No estaba arrepentida, sino triste. Por ser tan ignorante. Si hubiera sabido que era lo mejor para Colibrí fusionarse en la esfera lo hubiera hecho. No hubiera permitido que entrara en mi cuerpo… Pero, su mirada era tan dulce… y triste.

- ¿Quieres decir que debo sacarlo de mi cuerpo, purificarlo y hacer que se fusione con la esfera?- Le pregunté a Miroku, buscando aprobación en su mirada "¡**Ay mira**!... ¡**Tiene bonitos ojos**!"- "¡No me distraigas niño!"

- ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de lo que hizo Isis, Miroku? – Preguntó Sango:- Imagino que lo hizo sin querer, pero… ¿Es muy grave?

- Sí. Podría perder el control y volverse un demonio sediento de sangre…- Dijo Miroku, clavando sus ojos en mí "¡**Mira, son violetas**! ¡**Que hermosos son**!"- "¡¡Colibrí!!"

Traté de concentrarme en lo que decía Miroku, pero la charla de Colibrí no lo permitía. Además, sus sentimientos ahora eran de… ¿Miedo?

- ¿Porqué un demonio sediento de sangre?- Pregunté sin comprender.

- Según recuerdo lo que mi maestro Moushin me contó sobre los dioses antiguos de Aztlán, el dios del fuego era el mismo que el de la guerra y era el más importante de todos. Hasta celebraban batallas especiales en su honor… Para conseguir víctimas… para sacrificio…- Concluyó mientras me miraba. "Creo que duda de mí" Pensé, pero esta vez, la voz de Colibrí sonó muy seria.

- "**Las guerras floridas… y el sacrificio consiste en el ofrecimiento al sol de corazones humanos… Recién arrancados, con la sangre aún bombeando en su interior**"- Definitivamente, por su tono, algo no iba bien.

- Ya entendí Miroku.- Le dije:- Pero… ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

- Si encontrara la forma de poderlo sacar… El resto sería de lo más sencillo.

Ante las últimas palabras del monje, decidimos mejor dormirnos. Ya pensaríamos en una solución mañana. Por lo pronto, sentí como si Colibrí se hubiera quedado escondido en el rincón más profundo de mí ser… en silencio.

Tratando de distraerme, noté que Sango y Miroku ya se habían dormido.

- Oye Shippo, ¿Quieres oír una historia?- Le pregunté al pequeño que se acomodaba en la bolsa de dormir.

- Sí Isis-chan.- Y se salió de la bolsa de Kagome para entrar en la mía.

De pronto me asaltó una duda:- Oye Shippo… ¿Tú eres un youkai, verdad?

- Sí Isis-chan, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y no te sientes atraído hacia mí… por mi olor?

- No Isis-chan, aún no tengo edad para eso. Me faltan muchos años para entrar a mi época de celo…aún soy un cachorro.- Me dijo con inocencia en su voz.

Me sentí fatal "¡Que cochambrosa mente la mía! Shippo es apenas un cachorro y yo pensando puterías!" En fin, ya más tranquila lo acomodé entre mis brazos y empecé a relatarle:- "Hace muchos años… en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…"

Shippo dormía profundamente, tal vez soñando con sables laser y robots. A lo lejos podía escuchar el continuo suspirar de mi prima y los gruñidos de Inu. Poco después se convirtieron en jadeos y después en gemidos de placer.

- "¡Ah burro! Le dije que se dejara probar, no comer completa"

De pronto, un movimiento furtivo hizo que me fijara en Sango. Miroku se acomodaba tras ella y empezó a abrazarla. Ella le correspondió el abrazo y empezaron a besarse "Esto parece fiebre de primavera" Preferí envolverme con el pequeño Shippo y abrazada a él me quedé profundamente dormida.

Al amanecer Inu y Kag estaban abrazados dentro de su bolsa. Apenas sentí el fresco de la mañana y los descubrí. Sabiendo que se apenarían ante Sango y Miroku empecé a llamar a Kagome. Afortunadamente la pude despertar y le sugerí que se vistiera y despertara a Inu con discreción, para evitar que los descubrieran. Sango y Miroku estaban profundamente dormidos. Fuimos con Kagome al río para lavarnos y pescar algo para desayunar. Cuando regresamos, el Hiraikotsu de Sango adornaba la cabeza de Miroku, quien se disculpaba diciendo que era sonámbulo y caminaba dormido. Inu se había apartado un poco para arreglarse la ropa, volviendo poco después para desayunar.

La mañana transcurrió sin más imprevistos que la resbalosa mano de Miroku sobre las nalgas y el pecho de Sango. Lo que me impresionaba era la habilidad para inventar las disculpas

- "Sólo estaba espantando a un bicho que te posó y te iba a picar"…

- "Estaba sacudiéndote el polvo"…

- "No quería que te sentaras en la suciedad y solo dirigía tu trasero hacia un lugar limpio"...

- "Sólo quería ayudarte a subir y no supe de dónde impulsarte"…

- "Recuerda que mi mano está maldita" - Esto último me llamó la atención y la más común…

- "Se me resbaló la mano".

Para tocarle el pecho necesitaba más creatividad. Se colocaba ante nosotras, como si tratara de protegernos de algún peligro, quedando su mano extendida sobre el pecho de Sango y lo apretaba con suavidad, recibiendo la bofetada correspondiente.

En otro momento, ante la falta de puente, Inuyasha saltó delante de nosotras para recibirnos. Kagome saltó y al caer en sus brazos lo besó fugazmente en la boca "¡Picarona!", luego la bajó y salté yo. Al recibirme, le di las gracias y una sonrisa "¿A poco creyeron que lo iba a besar?... si no soy tan perra y menos delante de mi prima… Yo sé respetar".

Al momento que Sango iba a saltar Miroku la detuvo desde atrás… ¡Sujetándola por ambos pechos! Descaradamente, con ambas manos ¡Hasta el báculo soltó! Se hubiera salvado de no ser que tardó demasiado con sus manotas en las "nenas" y las masajeó suavemente, susurrando a su oído: -Oh querida Sango, permite que yo salte primero para que pueda cogerte abajo.

Sango parecía semáforo. Primero amarilla por el susto de detenerla a medio impulso, luego ruborizada por masajearle los pechos y enrojecida por la furia: ¡Del pretexto tan tonto que usó para tocarle los senos! Si me lo preguntan yo lo hubiera madreado por la insinuación de "saltar primero para cogerte abajo"… pero creo que aquí significa otra cosa así que mejor me callé.

Así que la dulce, tierna y delicada Sango lo tomó por el cuello y hábilmente lo arrojó hacia delante, al barranco mientras le decía: - ¡Pase usted, su Excelencia!

Miroku caía hasta el fondo del mismo gritando:- ¡AAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhh! – y poco después, para reírnos, lo escuchamos decir:- ¡Estoy bien!

CONTINUARA…

N/A 2: Con este capítulo concluyo la reedición. A partir del siguiente, retomaré la trama… Gracias a quienes lo han seguido.


	10. Desafío y Victoria

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

N/A: "Colibrí" se encuentra dentro del cuerpo y de los pensamientos de Isis. Cada vez que él le comente algo a Isis esto irá en "**negritas entrecomillado"** para diferenciarlo de los pensamientos propios de Isis, los cuales van "entrecomillado" simple.

Stage 10

DESAFIO Y VICTORIA

Al caer la tarde, decidimos descansar para comer, ante el disgusto de Inuyasha.

Nos detuvimos cerca de una caverna para almorzar. Las chicas y yo preparamos los alimentos y los chicos fueron por leña. Abrimos varios paquetes de comida instantánea, pues todos nos moríamos de hambre. El único imprevisto durante la comida fue la usual pelea entre Inuyasha y Shippo, peleándose las últimas salchichas. Discusión que Kagome terminó, enviando a Inuyasha a investigar el sabor de la tierra.

Después de comer, las chicas decidieron descansar un poco, junto a Kirara y Shippo. Inuyasha se alejó para explorar un poco y yo llamé aparte a Miroku. Necesitaba hablar con él. Estaba muy preocupada… No podría volver a mi casa con un espíritu en mi interior. Sentía algo especial por Colibrí, pero no estaba bien lo que había pasado.

- A ver… ¿Entonces debo encontrar la forma de sacar a Colibrí de mi interior, purificarlo y hacer que se fusione con la Esfera de Jade?

- Así es, señorita Isis. De lo contrario, el espíritu podría tomar posesión de su cuerpo y volverla "su reencarnación".

- Pero, se supone que soy la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa encargada de la Esfera, no de un solo "espíritu"- Le dije.

- Por eso mismo. Ése espíritu está decidido a quedarse con su cuerpo. No permitirá que invoque a los otros tres ni se someterá al poder de la esfera. Es usted quien debe controlarlo, no él a usted.- Me confirmó.

- Pero… quisiera hablar con él, para explicarle la situación y que no me lo tome a mal.

- ¿Acaso ya no puede comunicarse con él?

- Ya no. Desde anoche todo es silencio en mi cabeza.

- Mmm… Creo que debe meditar y concentrarse. Visualícese en un campo frente a él y charle. Tal vez pueda convencerlo y salga de su cuerpo por las buenas.

- ¿Y si no logro convencerlo?

- Pues aunque sea por las malas, pero debe sacarlo. Tendré listos los sellos para que una vez que lo saque, ya no pueda volver a entrar a su cuerpo. Su única opción será la Esfera.

- ¿Y ésa cómo la consigo?

- Deberá reunir a sus cuatro espíritus y con su energía ellos la sacarán de su cuerpo. Se fusionarán en ella al mismo tiempo y regresará a usted. Entonces, podrá usted dominar los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, invocando el poder de la esfera y a su espíritu guardián.

- Aaahhh.- Concluí, embobada con la explicación... "Y es que cuando Miroku se pone en plan serio… se ve taan sexy". Por un lado me sentí feliz de tener sólo mis pensamientos en mi cabeza, pero extrañaba al chico. Así que me alejé un poco, hacia el remanso del río para concentrarme escuchando el sonido del agua entre las piedras. Cerré los ojos y me relajé, sentada apoyando mi espalda contra un árbol.

Me ví dentro de una caverna "Segurito se trata de mi mente cochambrosa" y empecé a buscar su cuerpo. Recordaba el color de su piel, su estatura, el color de su cabello y de sus ojos, su vestimenta y lo ví.

Parecía sentado en un rincón de la caverna, como un niño triste. Me acerqué a él.

- Colibrí… debemos hablar.

- **Ya no me quieres contigo ¿Verdad?... Siempre sucede así.**

- No es eso… es que debí… - Pero no me dejó concluir.

- **¡Te advierto que nunca saldré de tu cuerpo!** - Me dijo, retador.

- ¡Oye! ¡No tienes derecho! – Le reclamé.

- **Sí lo tengo… fuiste tú quien me abrazó**.- Obviamente ése era un golpe bajo.

- Pero es que yo no sabía… - Traté de disculparme, pero él fue implacable.

-**Si no sabías ése es TU problema. De tu cuerpo no me sacas ni a patadas**. – Sentenció.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas:- ¿Acaso eres malo… Colibrí?

Se acercó a mí, con dulzura y me abrazó. Sentí su calor y un hormigueo muy agradable me recorrió la espina:- **No Isis… sólo soy conchudo**…- Lo miré, sorprendida:- **Es cierto. Es la primera vez que estoy dentro de un cuerpo y es muy agradable. Tu corazón bombea tu sangre y eso te llena de vida. Cuando me ofrendaban sacrificios, apenas y latían un poco antes de deshacerse en las manos del sacerdote. Eso era cruel, porque luego tenían que victimar a otra persona. La verdad… era un poco desagradable. Pero lo aceptaba porque era lo único que me mantenía vivo.**

- ¿Y no puedes aceptar otra cosa que no sean corazones sangrantes y bombeadores?- Le pregunté, esperanzada.

- **Pues… a menos que me consiguieras corazones de animales jóvenes y me los dieras como alimento…** - Hice una mueca de asco, ante la cual sonrió:- **También podrías ofrendarme una joven virgen en cuyo cuerpo podría vivir, aunque eso significaría… despojarla de su alma.**

- Ese será mi destino… si te mantengo dentro de mí… ¿Verdad? – Le pregunté separándome un poco de él.

Su mirada me lo confirmó y lentamente se acercó a mi "Ay Dios… va a besarme" pero sólo me abrazó, rozando sus labios en mi mejilla, estremeciéndome.

- **Sólo quiero seguir vivo, Isis.**

- Entonces sal de mi cuerpo… - Rogué, volviendo hacia él mis ojos aún húmedos:- Seguirás vivo dentro de la Esfera de Jade.

- **No **- Me respondió, determinante:- **… No saldré de aquí.**

- ¿Es tu última palabra? - Le pregunté.

- **Sí…**- Y me vió con tristeza. Realmente me gustaba el chico, pero no podría permitir que me despojara de mi cuerpo "¡No señor!" Pero debía planear muy bien las cosas. Salí de la caverna y lentamente se empezó a aclarar mi visión.

Un fuerte estremecimiento me hizo abrirlos de golpe. Mis ojos tardaron en darle forma a lo que veían. Esa mata plateada no podía ser otro que…

- ¿Inuyasha?...- Pregunté, dirigiendo mis manos al frente, tratando se asirlo, pero se levantó y me dio la espalda. Entonces lo ví con claridad: ¡Sesshoumaru!

Me levanté rápidamente y al girarme con rapidez para sacudirme la falda perdí el equilibrio. Casi sentí el golpe contra el suelo, pero un brazo me sujetó de la cintura, por detrás. Reaccioné y retiré sus manos de mi cintura y me alejé de él. Me volví, molesta.

- ¿Qué buscas Sesshoumar…? - Iba a completar "marica" pero él me había salvado de un doloroso sentón, así que me contuve:- Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Aún tienes ese olor, humana. ¿Aún no te has apareado? - Inquirió, indiferente y majestuoso. Me molesté de sobremanera.

- ¡¿Y a usté qué chingaos le importa…?! ¡¿Acaso viene por su turno?! Tome un número y fórmese atrás de la raya. - Le dije, dándole la espalda.

- No deberías andar sola… Podría atacarte algún demonio hambriento. – Dijo, muy serio sin verme.

- No creo que eso le importe.- Le respondí, tratando de sonar tan grosera como él.

-No me importa lo que te pase… Quiero la Esfera de Jade que está en tu interior.

Me asusté en serio. El sabía de la Esfera de Jade y me la pedía abiertamente. Me imagine siendo desgarrada en dos partes por ése miserable. Según me dijo Kagome, sacaba una tripita de sus dedos, como sable laser, que cortaba de todo. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Sentí la voz de Colibrí en mi cabeza.

- **No temas… si intenta algo… te protegeré**.

- "¿En serio?... ¿Entonces me quieres aunque sea un poquito?" – Le pregunté, esperanzada de que si me quería aunque fuera un poquito, podría rogarle para que se saliera de mí.

- ¡**Claro que te quiero**! **Si te pierdo dónde voy a vivir… Y si me resisto a someterme a ti, si me somete él me va peor… No chiquita, no permitiré que nada te pase, protegeré mi hogar**.

- "¡Gracias!" - Le dije, molesta por su cinismo. De pronto se me ocurrió. Recordé que cuando los otros demonios me atacaron, Colibrí se materializó saliendo de mi cuerpo. Si me sentía atacada…tal vez…

- **Ni lo pienses. En cuanto ese tipo te corte en dos yo le entro al primer bicho que se atraviese… Mira, por ejemplo… ¡Ése conejo que está ahí!**

Me enfurecí y volví mi mirada hacia Sesshoumaru. Me observaba muy atento, sin pestañear. Su actitud era muy tranquila y majestuosa. Me relajé.

- Perdone… - Le dije, tranquilizándome:- ¿Para qué quiere la Esfera de Jade?

- Es asunto mío. - Me dijo, cortante.

Suspiré. Kagome ya me había advertido de lo cortante que era _éste Sesshoumaru_… Así que mejor me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde quedaba la caverna donde nos quedamos a acampar… Ya se hacía de noche y no quería sentir frío.

De pronto me di cuenta que ya estaba oscuro. Sin saber cuánto tiempo estuve meditando, interiorizando con Colibrí… hasta que sentí la cálida presencia del demonio frente a mí.

Traté de reconocer dónde estaba y de dónde había venido. No pude. " ¡Rayos… estoy perdida!" "¡**A mi ni me veas… tampoco conozco el lugar**!" di varias vueltas alrededor del árbol tratando de orientarme, pero sólo estábamos Sesshoumaru y yo. El silencio y la oscuridad eran pesados

"¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió alejarme tanto?" De pronto noté que él se dirigía hacia un lugar, como si alguien lo llamara. Sin saber porqué lo seguí, en silencio, dejando dos pasos tras él. "A ver si no me conduce derechito al infierno".

Después de unos 20 minutos de caminar en silencio tras él, noté la luz de la caverna, que se iluminaba con la fogata y el agradable aroma a café me llegó. Me adelanté y sonreí, feliz. Rápidamente me di vuelta y me vió. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, me lancé a su cuello y le planté un beso en la mejilla. ¡Smack! Húmedo y bien tronado.

- ¡Gracias mi amor! – Le dije emocionada. Sobra decir que por mi entusiasmo no supe lo que hacía y lo acababa de tratar como el mejor de mis amigos, pues suelo llamar así a mis amigos más queridos. Era tanta mi felicidad que me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la caverna, por lo que no pude ver su rostro después del beso.

Casi llegaba cuando reaccioné: "¡¡ ¿Pero qué demonios hice?!!"

Y me dí la vuelta. Había desaparecido.

Decidí guardarlo para mí, después de todo había sido un impulso y como soy muy amigable y apapachadora por eso no me importó que se tratara del tipo más payaso del Sengoku. Suspiré y me dirigí a la entrada.

Las chicas se preparaban para ir a las termas y me invitaron. Había yo escuchado que en Japón se bañan las familias completas y pregunté si Inu y Miroku nos acompañarían.

- No. Sólo Shippo… Y Kirara nos avisará si uno de los muchachos se asoma a espiarnos… Ya sabes… Miroku.

Asentí. Aunque fuera muy guapo, tampoco me gustaba que fuera tan pervertido.

Las termas eran deliciosas. El agua caliente nos relajó y empezamos charlar. De pronto les pregunté si alguna de ellas cantaba.

- A mí me gusta mucho cantar. - Me dijo Kagome.

- A mí, Kagome-chan me enseñó una canción muy linda de su época. – Dijo Sango.

- Pues yo también canto. - Les dije. Invité a Kagome a ser la primera y su voz salió cristalina y maravillosa:

_Hagimari__ no __kaze__ yo_

_Todoke__messegi…_

"Hermoso"… - Pensé "**Que voz tan chula**" dijo Colibrí. Luego fue el turno de Sango.

_Zankoku__na__tenshi__ no __youni_

_Shounen__ yo __shinwa__ ni __nare__…_

"Excelente" pensé "**Prrrrrrrrrrrr**" fue la respuesta de Colibrí. Entonces, sin darme tiempo a razonarlo, empecé a… ¿Cantar?

_Yoooo se bieeeen que estooooy afueraaaaa_

_Peroooo el díiiia en que yoooo me mueraaaaa_

_Seeeeé que tendraaaás que lloraaaaaaaar…_

_Lloraaaaaaaar y lloraaaaaaaar… Llooooraaaaaar y lloraaaaaaaar_

_Diraaaás que no meeeee quisisteeeee_

_Peeeeero vaaaas a estaaaar muuuuy triiiisteeeeee y asíiiii te vaaaaaas a queeeedaaaaar…_

Apenas pude darme cuenta de las miradas horrorizadas y de asombro de Sango, Kagome y Shippo, tapándose los oídos, apenados por escuchar semejante barbaridad.

Mi cuerpo era alzado con violencia y rápidamente, volví a caer al agua, sumergiéndome, ante el susto de Kagome, al ver que el agua se teñía de sangre.

Otro cuerpo cayó casi al mismo tiempo que el mío, provocando los gritos escandalosos de las chicas al descubrir un hombre con ellas en el agua.

Miroku llegó oportunamente y gracias a Dios no se distrajo en ese momento con los cuerpos desnudos de las chicas... Y selló a Colibrí. De pronto las chicas se dieron cuenta de Miroku y volvieron a gritar y Sango le arrojó una gran roca. Afortunadamente Inuyasha se dio cuenta a tiempo y lo jaló para evitar que lo aplastara la roca. Mientras, Kagome y Sango me atendían. Me dolía horrores la cabeza, pues estaba herida, pero no me importó… Estaba feliz. Me sentía débil… pero había logrado sacar a Colibrí de mi cuerpo… y esa, era una victoria personal…

CONTINUARA…

N/A: La canción que canta Kagome es "Hagimari no kaze", opening de Saiunkoku Monogatari. La que canta Sango es "Zankoku na tenshi no thesis", opening de Evangelion. La que canta Isis es "El Rey", del compositor mexicano José A. Jiménez y que es emblemática de los mariachis mexicanos. (Si no la reconocen y vieron "El pingüino" (Happy feet) es la canción que canta Mumble en español)


	11. Sentimientos Encontrados

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 11

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba sobre el regazo de Kagome. Me levanté para sentarme y me dí cuenta que ya estaba vestida. Al parecer, Kagome había sacado de mi mochila una de las pijamas y me habían vestido. Le sonreí.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Me preguntó. Aunque no me dijo nada, pude notar el cansancio en su mirada. Por el frío y el color del cielo faltaba poco para el amanecer. Era evidente que no había dormido por cuidarme.

- Sí prima… Gracias.- Le dije, tocándome el vendaje de la cabeza. Sonreí recordando cómo me había golpeado. Lo último que escuché dentro de mi cabeza, antes del golpe contra la roca, fue el grito de horror de Colibrí. Entonces me volví a verlo.

Estaba vestido con uno de mis trajes deportivos… y descalzo. Descansaba la cabeza sobre el regazo de Sango, quien dormía plácidamente, a pesar de la posición sentada, apoyada en una pared de la caverna. Miroku lo observaba desde la fogata, con desconfianza… y odio. Inuyasha se encontraba en la entrada de la caverna, dándonos la espalda, pero era evidente que también estaba molesto.

Intuyendo a qué se debía el enojo del cachorro me volví hacia Kagome.

- Creo que hay alguien esperándote… - Le dije, guiñándole y señalándole la espalda del joven de rojo. Al momento, el cansancio desapareció para dar paso a un rubor intenso y a una mirada pícara. Sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba.

- Te dejamos algo para que cenes… Ahora vuelvo.- Me dijo, dándome la espalda dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha, quien se sorprendió al sentirla a su espalda y la recibió con un suave beso. Se giró a verme y algo le susurró a Kag, por lo que ella asintió y los dos se fueron… tomados de la mano."Ni me pregunten adónde, porque no los seguí".

Me volví hacia la fogata. La mirada de Miroku era triste y melancólica.

- ¿Sucede algo, Excelencia? – Le pregunté, recordando cómo Sango solía tratarlo, pero por su mirada creo que no le causó gracia.

- A mi ni siquiera me deja acercarme… y a él, que apenas lo vió, le ha permitido descansar en su regazo… - Dijo, evidentemente triste.

- Creo que le tiene compasión… - Le dije, tratando de consolarlo:- Cualquiera que me oye cantar es digno de lástima…

Miroku alzó la vista y me sonrió, divertido. Me alegré interiormente por haberle sacado esa sonrisa "Tiene una sonrisa seductora" Luego, me volví hacia el bote con sopa y empecé a comer.

- Lo que sí me sorprende es que haya descubierto la forma de expulsarlo… ¿Cómo lo supo? – Me preguntó, intrigado.

- Creo que últimamente me he estado dejando llevar por mis impulsos… - Le dije, recordando lo más reciente:- Noté que disfrutó mucho al escuchar a Sango y a Kagome cantar, así que no dudé en lanzar alaridos. Seguramente lo iba a asustar, pero no imaginé que iba a expulsarlo. – Le dije, sonriendo.

- Pero… ¿En verdad canta usted así de mal? – Me volvió a preguntar. Al parecer no concebía tanto horror junto.

Le sonreí:- En realidad… soy muy tímida. Generalmente canto cuando me siento completamente sola. Y al no haber nadie que me juzgue, pues, en realidad no sé si canto bien o mal. – Concluí, sirviéndome un poco de café que Kagome me había dejado preparado. Miroku volvió a ver a Sango y decidió irse al otro rincón de la caverna. Se despidió de mí y le deseé un buen descanso.

A los pocos minutos, escuché que Inuyasha y mi prima la estaban pasando bien, pues los jadeos y gruñidos no cesaban. Luego, noté que Miroku se acercaba a Sango y lentamente la jaló hacia sus piernas, para que ella descansara en las suyas, lo que me hizo pensar que Miroku en realidad sí la amaba.

Busqué a Shippo y lo encontré con Kirara, bien dormido. Como no tenía sueño decidí salir a caminar. Tomé un suéter de la mochila y me lo puse, desabrochado. Me calcé unos tenis suaves y salí de la caverna.

Ni me dí cuenta hacia dónde iba, cuando lo ví. La luz de la luna se derramaba sobre él, dándole un brillo especial a su aura, volviéndolo casi un ser etéreo. Su mirada de sol retaba la palidez de la luna quien le respondía el desafío bañándolo en plata pura, mientras el viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos… Una hermosa imagen, celestial diría yo… para un ser maligno.

Sintiéndome ajena a tan hermosa visión "¿Y yo qué diablos tengo que ver con él?" Me dí la vuelta, con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido; cuando sentí, con el ya conocido estremecimiento, que estaba detrás de mí.

- ¿Acaso me buscabas, humana?

Me sonreí… creo que me divertía el alto grado de egolatría de este Sesshoumaru… "¿Yo, buscándolo?"

- En tus sueños, costeño…- Le dije, sonriendo sin verlo:- Sólo vine a ver si ya puso la marrana, y como aún no, pues me pinto…

Un rugido desde la espesura me alarmó. Instintivamente me dí la vuelta y lo abracé, cerrando los ojos, asustada. Ahora que no "sentía" a Colibrí dentro de mí, me sentía débil e indefensa.

Pude sentir su mirada en mí, pero no pude definir si era curiosidad, enfado o simplemente le divertía verme asustada. Me asombré al notar que su brazo se alargaba sobre mi espalda. Creí que iba a abrazarme, pero lo que hizo fue alcanzar su espada y la desenvainó. Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza aún y me estreché a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura "Si no estuviera aterrorizada, en verdad lo disfrutaría"

El rugido era más fuerte y el ser que lo emitía se dirigió a él. Con gruñidos le dijo algo. Ignoro lo que haya sido, pero como respuesta, "el señor risitas" lo partió en dos. "No pregunten cómo lo hizo teniéndome aferrada a él, pero yo temblaba".

Entonces, al sentir que un líquido viscoso me salpicaba no lo soporté. No sé si grité y luego me desmayé o si grité desmayada… El caso es que sentí que mis piernas se aflojaban "Sólo espero no aflojar otra cosa" y solté a mi precioso mástil de terciopelo, al tiempo que me hundía en la oscuridad de mis pesadillas más horribles.

No toqué el suelo. Esperando que el golpe me hiciera recobrarme, abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos ámbares que me miraban con curiosidad "¿Tendré algo en la cara? Seguramente me ví bien chistosa gritando" Noté que me sujetaba con un solo brazo y recordé lo que Kagome me contó "¡Le falta un brazo!"

De inmediato traté de retirarme pero él me aferró a su cuerpo. Pude sentir la brisa sobre mi rostro y volví a cerrar mis ojos, ahora sí, disfrutando la calidez que me envolvía. "¡Arroz!".

Sin saber cómo, de pronto me sentí muy "caliente". Su brazo me cruzaba la espalda, pero me excitaba terriblemente. Mi piel respondía a la suya. Debo aclararles que el pijama que tenía puesto consistía en un bóxer de satín y un camisón de tirantes delgados. Encima traía el suéter, pero… desabrochado por completo.

"¡No!" Me dije. "No debo dejarme llevar por la calentura". Como pude, lo empujé "¡Dios sabe que no deseaba hacerlo!" y me alejé de él… sintiendo mis lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Dentro de mí sabía que no era lo correcto… aunque me cuerpo lo reclamara.

Llegué de nuevo a la caverna y busqué mi bolsa de dormir. La abrí y me metí en ella, decidida a aislarme del mundo y de mis sentimientos…

A los pocos minutos empezó a clarear y noté que Inuyasha y Kagome volvían, tomados de la mano. Se veían muy bien y me alegré por mi prima.

Shippo despertó y buscó a Sango. Su sorpresa fue encontrarla abrazada a Miroku… Y a Colibrí, abrazándola por detrás… estilo "sándwich"

- ¡¡Sango!! – Gritó Shippo. Al momento Sango despertó.

- ¡¡Miroku!! – Gritó Sango, despertando al monje.

- ¡¡Colibrí!! – Gritó Miroku, descubriendo al intruso.

- ¡¡Kagome!! – Gritó Sango de nuevo, pidiendo ayuda.

- ¡¡Sango!! – Le respondió, acudiendo a su llamado.

-¡¡Inuyasha!! – Gritó Inuyasha… al notar que nadie lo llamaba…

- ¡¡Lotería!! – Grité, saliendo de la bolsa. Empecé a reírme y contagié al resto, aunque Sango estaba un poco enfadada por la "comprometedora" situación, empezamos a mover al aún dormido Colibrí, para que la liberara del abrazo. En cuanto pudo, Se dirigió al monje y le propinó una sonora bofetada.

- ¿Y eso porqué Sanguito? – Preguntó mientras se sobaba.

- ¿Y le parece poco, pervertido? Usted me estaba abrazando sin mi permiso…- Le dijo la chica, molesta.

- Ése demonio también la abrazaba… - Dijo, acusando a Colibrí. El aludido por fin abrió los ojos.

- ¡¡**Que no soy demonio**!! **Soy un dios**… - Dijo, levantándose. Sango lo vió por primera vez de pie. Ante su enmudecimiento, Miroku le recordó que también la había abrazado… Lo que hizo que Sango se ruborizara y bajara la vista.

- Ya era hora que te levantaras…- Le dije. En cuanto me vió, el chico acudió a mí. Yo esperaba un abrazo…

- ¡¡¿¿**Acaso estás loca**??!! ¡¡¿¿**A eso le llamas cantar**??!! – Me reclamó muy molesto.

- ¡¡AAAyyy!! ¡Perdóname la vida por no saber cantar! – Le dije, tratando de sonar sarcástica:- Dije que cantaba… Nunca dije que tenía linda voz…

- ¡¡**No tu voz, tonta**!!... ¡¡¿¿"**El Rey**"… **Sin mariachi**??!!

Después del desayuno reemprendimos la marcha. Colibrí caminaba en silencio y yo detrás de él, junto a Kagome y Shippo con Sango sobre Kirara. Inuyasha detrás de nosotros y Miroku hasta adelante.

De pronto una joven salió de entre los arbustos y cayó pesadamente a los pies de Miroku. Él se arrodilló para auxiliarla, cuando de pronto descubrió que se petrificaba desde los pies hasta su cabeza. Al momento se levantó y dio la voz de alarma.

- ¡¡Cuidado!! ¡¡Una gárgola de piedra!!

Kirara se apostó, en posición de defensa, mientras Sango y Kagome preparaban sus armas. Inuyasha y Miroku se aprestaron para defendernos y Colibrí y yo nos quedamos atrás.

De pronto, la tierra empezó a temblar y por detrás de nosotros, emergió una inmensa masa de rocas, con aspecto siniestro. Colibrí me tomó por la cintura y saltó para protegernos. Inuyasha se adelantó y lanzó el primer golpe. Luego Sango lanzó su boomerang y Kagome sus flechas. Nada resultaba.

La batalla contra ese monstruo de roca empezaba a cansar los ánimos. Yo me sentía inútil y Colibrí se notaba débil, pues también había tratado de detenerlo con su escudo de fuego y su mazo de rocas. De pronto me vió y me dijo, casi susurrando.

- **Debes hacerlo… o moriremos**.

No supe de qué me hablaba:- ¿Hacer qué?

- **Debes invocarlo**…

- ¿A quién?

- **A Cipactli… el dios lagarto, con cuyo cuerpo fue formado la tierra**…

"¡Rayos! ¿Y cómo hago eso?":- Y… ¿Cómo lo hago?

- **Improvisa, enójate… qué se yo… Haz lo mismo que cuando me invocaste**.

- N-No supe lo que hice…- Confesé, muy apenada.

- **Pues haz algo… o despídete de tu prima… **En ese momento, me señaló cuando Kagome era alzada por la mole de roca. Sus piernas empezaban a petrificarse. Todos gritaban, desesperados.

Empecé a sentir que mis palmas pesaban y mis pies dolían. Me arrodillé y puse mis palmas sobre el suelo. Deseaba salvar a Kagome, no quería perderla. Mis lágrimas empezaron a fluir hacia el suelo, humedeciéndolo. Mordí mi labio con tal fuerza, que sangró, mezclándose mi sangre con la humedad del suelo… Entonces, escuché que Kagome gritaba y dentro de mí, algo se estremeció… Mi corazón empezó a latir como entonces…

_**Las lágrimas se derramaron**_

_**Sobre la madre que recibió**_

_**La carne muerta de sus hijos.**_

_**Llora la Madre Tierra**_

_**Por sus hijos que claman su fuerza en batalla.**_

_**Despierta Madre, Dios del Pantano eterno**_

_**Emerge y dame tu fuerza **_

_**Como lava hirviente de tus entrañas.**_

_**Mi sangre clama tu poder**_

_**Tu fuerza salvará la vida**_

_**Porque tú eres la vida que renace constante**_

_**Es mi elemento… Cipactli.**_

_La tierra se agrietó bajo sus manos y rodillas, dejando salir una luminiscencia que la envolvió. Un flujo de energía dirigido desde el interior de la tierra la rodeó, en forma de raíces y sus ropas se desvanecieron… dejándola envuelta en hojas de árbol, completamente. Su mirada se volvió verde intenso y marcas amarillas y rojas bajo sus ojos, realzando su nuevo color. Las hojas cayeron como si de un árbol se tratara, dejándola vestida con una túnica blanca, larga hasta los tobillos y abierta desde la cadera. Una pechera, adornada con esmeraldas y turquesas, que cubría también sus hombros. En los brazos, unas protecciones hechas con piel de lagarto, igualmente sus rodillas y piernas. Un cinturón, ancho, con incrustaciones en jade y sandalias de lazo, atadas hasta las rodillas. Su cabello, largo, trenzado con pequeñas lianas de flores blancas y una tiara hecha de pequeñas hojas, en matices que iban del verde más oscuro hasta al dorado más intenso. Pequeñas florecillas horadaban sus orejas… Un nuevo titiritero… Pero esta vez… Ya sabía que hacer…_

CONTINUARA…

**Con todo mi cariño les deseo felices fiestas… Y que cenen rico. Besos y abrazos. Lolichan ¡^w^!**


	12. Reencuentros

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 12

REENCUENTROS

La gárgola me arrojó una roca con su mano libre y con gracia, mi cuerpo se movió, como si danzara. De pronto me vino a la memoria las clases de "Belly dance". Entonces estuvo claro: "Mis armas eran mis movimientos… Yo _podía_ controlar la tierra y por ende… la roca"

Empecé a danzar, como si estuviera en trance, alrededor de la bestia y cada tanto, cerraba mis puños y explotaba una parte del monstruo. Enfocaba mis movimientos sobre una parte y lograba moverlo. Así logré que soltara a Kagome y ella cayó al suelo. Afortunadamente, Inuyasha se recuperó para sujetarla antes de que se golpeara.

Para finalizar mi danza, coloqué ambas manos sobre el suelo. La tierra tembló y se agrietó. Pero era demasiada mi furia y adrenalina, que la grieta se abrió lo suficiente para despeñar a la bestia de roca hacia el precipicio… y a mí con ella.

Mientras caía, sentí cómo mi cuerpo se relajaba y visualicé a una pequeña niña que me sonreía y le extendí mis manos. Repentinamente recordé que por abrazar a Colibrí se había fusionado en mi cuerpo, así que recogí mis brazos, pero la pequeña aún no dejaba de sonreír y sólo pude ver que cerraba los ojos, esperando un impacto.

Caí con fuerza al agua y la fuerte corriente me llevó río abajo. Dí gracias a Dios por no haberme estrellado contra las piedras, así que no me importó dejarme llevar y lentamente se sumí en la oscuridad.

Lejanamente, escuché un par de voces discutir. Parecían un par de ardillas. De pronto, me parecieron que eran dos niñas y pensé en mis hermanitas gemelas de 7 años. Pero el frío me estremeció y abrí los ojos.

Se acercó a mí una chiquilla muy linda. De cabello negro y ojitos muy expresivos. Su carita me vino a la memoria de golpe "¡Es la chiquita que se iba a comer el demonio hace 2 días!". La pequeñita alargó su mano hacia mi cabeza y retiró un paño húmedo de mi frente. Le sonreí.

- ¡Hola chiquita! – Le dije. Suspiré mientras me llevaba la mano a la frente:- Me duele un poco la cabeza… ¿Tú me ayudaste? – Le pregunté, recordando que lo último que viví, fue una caída al agua con fuerza.

- No señorita… - Me dijo sonriendo:- La ayudó mi señor Sesshoumaru…- Dijo mientras volteaba hacia otro lado. Levanté levemente la cabeza hacia donde ella había volteado y noté que el aludido me daba la espalda. Sabedora que me escucharía, empecé a charlar con la niña.

- No esperará que desee aparearme con él como agradecimiento… ¿Verdad? – Ante mi comentario, la chiquita abrió los ojos, como platitos:- No se lo merece…- Concluí.

- ¿Mi señor aparearse? – Preguntó sorprendida la chiquita. Esta vez yo me asusté "¡Yo y mi gran bocota!" Seguramente esta chiquita es tan inocente como Shippo y no tiene la menor idea de lo que se trata "¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo aprenderé?". De pronto, un conocido mío saltó ante mí y empezó a recriminarme, mientras balanceaba amenazador ese bastón horroroso.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ser tan insolente, mocosa?! ¡¿Acaso piensa que el amo bonito se va a fijar en una humana torpe?! ¡¡Es una…

No terminó de putearme, pues una piedra se estrelló con fuerza contra su verde cabeza, dejándole inconsciente con un gran chichón.

Me incorporé y una frazada cayó de mi torso, descubriéndome. Sorprendida, ahogué mi grito para disimular. Me cubrí nuevamente con la frazada. Después de todo, el sapito ya estaba inconsciente, don Sesshoumaru me daba la espalda, la chiquita y yo y… ¿Y esa niña?

Una pequeña, de la misma talla de la chiquita, pero con cabellos largos, con luminiscencia verde y trenzados con lianas de florecitas blancas y hermosos ojos verde intenso, me sonreía. … Estaba sentada ante mí y vestida de la misma forma en que yo cuando realicé la invocación… "¡Un momento!... ¿Una niña?" Colibrí dijo que se trataba del dios lagarto…

- ¡**Hola Zacek**! – Me dijo la niña, sin dejar de sonreír:- **Lo hiciste bien… Te felicito**.

- Gracias linda, pero… ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunté.

- **Soy Cipactli**… **El espíritu de la tierra.**- Me contestó.

- Pero… eres una niña… - Le dije. Ella asintió, como si hubiera adivinado "¡Obvio!":- Colibrí dijo que eras… un dios lagarto.

Ella dejó de sonreír y dijo, algo enfadada:- **Huitzilopochtli es un bobo. Aunque mi nombre signifique "lagarto" no significa que yo lo sea**… ¿**Acaso él ya te mostró su "pajarito"**?

Ante su comentario no pude evitar reírme. A Colibrí seguramente le estaba zumbando el oído. Me volví hacia la chiquita.

- ¿Y tu cómo te llamas? – Le pregunté, muy directa. La chiquita trataba de reanimar al sapito. Al escucharme volteó a verme.

- Me dicen Rin, señorita… ¿Y usted?

- Me llamo Isabela… - Le dije y en ése momento recordé que nunca le había dicho mi nombre a Sesshoumaru "¡Por eso no deja de decirme humana!":- Pero todos aquí me dicen Isis…

- Ése es el nombre de la diosa de las Tierras Secas del Nilo… no es tu verdadero nombre.- Me interrumpió don Sesshoumaru, aún sin voltear.

- **Se llama Zacek**… - Dijo Cipactli, dirigiéndose a Rin:- **Le agradecemos a ti y a tu señor que nos hayan ayudado.**

- ¿Tú eres un youkai verdad? – Le preguntó Rin a Cipactli. Ella suspiró… Evidentemente se "eso" discutían cuando desperté.

- **No Rin**… **Ya te expliqué que soy un espíritu elemental, pero**… **bueno. Luego seguimos platicando**… - Se volteó hacia mí:- ¿**Nos vamos**?

Le sonreí. Creo que después de todo, podría llevarme bien con ella. Asentí y traté de levantarme. Apenas me puse de pie y el dolor de cabeza me produjo un fuerte mareo. Dejé caer la frazada que me cubría… pero no toqué el piso. Ya saben quién me había alcanzado.

Me enrojecí por completo. Estaba sin ropa, en los brazos del tipo que con su sola presencia me estremecía. Nuevamente mi piel reaccionó a su cercanía. Empecé a respirar con dificultad, mientras la excitación subía desde mi vientre hasta mi rostro. Cipactli, suponiendo la razón de mi repentino rubor, se acercó a mí y tomó una de mis manos y cerró los ojos… Al momento, se materializó el mismo tipo de ropa que ella tenía puesta… en mí. Él, sin sorprenderse, sólo observó cómo mi cuerpo se cubría y volvió a dejarme en la frazada donde antes había yo estado acostada.

- Eres débil… - Me dijo, muy serio. Obviamente el tipo no sabía lo que acababa de hacer yo con la gárgola. Se levantó y me dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la espesura. Rin me dirigió una sonrisa, al tiempo que me ofrecía una caña con agua.

- Al señor Sesshoumaru no le gustan las personas débiles… - Empezó a decir Rin, como queriendo disculparlo.

- A tu señor Sesshoumaru no le gustan las personas… - La aclaré a la chiquita, antes de beber un sorbo del líquido.

Ya un poco más repuesta, entre Rin, Cipactli, Jaken "adivinaron… el hijito de yoda" y yo nos dedicamos a buscar algo para comer. Cipactli me comentó que luego de la caída, la gárgola se había estrellado contra las rocas escarpadas del precipicio, destruyéndose. Así que era muy probable que mi prima ya se encontrara bien, como cualquier ser que hubiera sido tocado por ése demonio.

Jaken encendía el fuego, mientras Cipactli consiguió unos vegetales "Según me comentó ésa es su especialidad" y Rin y yo pescamos en el río "Para ser tan chiquita tenía bastante habilidad" Conseguimos seis piezas de buen tamaño, aunque terminamos bien mojadas. Preparamos todo y, a pesar de su mal genio, incluso Jaken disfrutó de la comida.

- Oiga, señor Jaken…- Le pregunté, tratando de averiguar algo sobre mi llegada:- ¿Recuerda cuando usted me vió por primera vez?

- ¿En el Palacio Luna de Medianoche?... Lo recuerdo miko-sama… ¿Qué quiere saber?

No muy convencida por la forma en cómo me llamó (pero supuse que no sería algo malo, según sé "sama" es de respeto y lo de "mico"… pues aún no me convencía…)

- Sé que salí por un espejo en una de las habitaciones… Lo que no sé es porqué… ¿Usted me invocó?

- No miko-sama. Lo único que sé es que mi amo bonito realizó un ritual de invocación para la Kinimegamisama y era a ella a quien esperábamos y de pronto…

De pronto se quedó inconsciente. Una piedra le había dado en la choya, mandándolo a dormir nuevamente. Me molesté. No por la pedrada, sino por lo que dijo.

"Así que el amo bonito invocó a la Kimigüirigüiri-sama y en vez de llegar ella, llegué yo… Esto está muy raro". Observé al viejito, esta vez, asistido por Rin y Cipactli, quien lo abanicaba con unas hojas aromáticas. Levanté la vista y frente a mí, mi adorado tormento.

- Si ya comiste puedes marcharte. Te están buscando.- Me dijo muy serio. Obviamente mis continuos mareos le habían hecho creer que era una mujer débil. Eso me enfadó.

- Ya sé que el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apestan… No se preocupe, ya me voy, sólo dígame una cosa…

Noté que me siguió con la mirada láser, dispuesto a hacerme cachitos…

- ¿Fue usted quien me sacó del río hace dos días, cuando nos vimos en la caverna y le limpié la herida?

Me pareció que abrió sus ojos levemente, como si se sorprendiera.

- Sólo lo hice porque ayudaste a mi protegida en el río.

- Ah… - "Ya decía que no por mi linda cara me sacaría del río… para resultar herido en la pierna" Lo que me hizo recordar.

- ¿Su pierna ya está bien? – Volví mi vista hacia su pierna. O tenía un excelente sastre o una colección de pantalones igualitos. Lo ví bastante bien.

- ¿Es todo? – Preguntó, con su voz que me hizo estremecer.

- Sé que emano un extraño olor que atrae demonios y usted fue el primero en notarlo -"de hecho, creo que es el único que aún lo nota"- ¿No sabe qué o quién se me acercó para provocarlo?

- Tus asuntos personales no me interesan, humana…

- ¡Me llamo Isis!

- ¡No es tu verdadero nombre!

- Entonces dígame Zacek, pero ya no me diga "humana" ¿O quiere que le diga "diablo" cada vez que lo vea?

- ¡Soy un gran demonio! ¡Un Inu Tai Youkai!

- En mi tierra, sería un "Inu tal nahual" – Me levanté y esta vez me sostuve con firmeza ante él "Luego de pescar de pie en el río, ¿Quien no andaría con pie firme?" Pero la voz de Cipactli nos interrumpió.

- **Zacek**… **puedo percibir a Huitzilopochtli acercándose**… ¡**Despídete de tu novio y vámonos**!

- ¡¡Él no es mi novio!! – Le dije, molesta:- ¡Primero muerta que ser su novia!

Me volví hacia él para ver su reacción… pero ya no estaba. En ése momento, noté que se acercaban los chicos. Se veían cansados y hambrientos.

El primero en correr hacia mí fue Colibrí. "Por fin, un abrazo" pero en realidad se dirigió hacia Cipactli. La abrazó con fuerza y la alzó.

- ¡No puedo creerlo pequeña! ¡Has renacido!

Quedándome con los brazos extendidos, afortunadamente, fue Kagome quien me recibió.

- ¡Isis! Me alegro que estés bien…

- Estábamos muy preocupados por usted señorita Isis – Dijo Miroku, fijando su mirada en mi ropa aún húmeda. Sango le aplicó un zape.

- ¿No estás herida Isis-chan? – Preguntó, con la dulzura de siempre.

- No Sango, gracias… - Le sonreí, al tiempo que abrazaba a Kagome.

- ¡Hola Rin-chan! – Dijo Shippo:- ¿Y tu señor Sesshoumaru?

- ¡Hola Shippo-chan! – Le respondió:- Estaba por aquí, discutiendo con la señorita Isis, pero creo que ya se fue… - Se volvió hacia Jaken que volvía en sí:- ¿Jaken-sama? Debemos alcanzar a nuestro señor Sesshoumaru.

El sapito se levantó como por encanto. Rápidamente recogió todas las cosas y se despidió de todos… menos de Inuyasha "Creo que no le cae bien". Sólo nos dejó la fogata. Rin fue más adorable. Se despidió de todos. Poco después la vimos volando sobre un extraño ser de dos cabezas, con Jaken, quien se desgañitaba: ¡Amoo bonitooo!

Las chicas y yo fuimos al río por agua y para que ellas se asearan. Mientras, Shippo, Miroku y Colibrí, charlaban con Cipactli. Inuyasha se había ido hacia la espesura.

- Creo que se fue tras Sesshoumaru… cada vez que se encuentra se pelean.- Me dijo Kagome.

- Pero, Sesshoumaru se fue desde hace rato… no creo que lo alcance.- Les dije

Sango me vió, inquisitiva:- Me equivoco o te has visto varias veces con él…

Kagome me vió. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía:- Me temo que tienes una seria competencia si te has fijado en él, Isis.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que me he fijado en él? Sólo porque me lo he encontrado un par de veces no significa que…

- Pero… te ha dejado con vida. Eso es extraño.- Dijo Sango.

- No es lo que creen… - Les dije con dejo de tristeza:- Él está interesado en mí, pero de otra forma…

- ¿¿De cuál?? – Preguntaron emocionadas, lo que me asustó, pues no esperaba esa reacción de parte de ellas. Al parecer tenían una "apuesta secreta" sobre la expresividad de sentimientos que pudiera tener Sesshoumaru… o era eso o la longitud en pulgadas de su… espada.

- Me pidió la Esfera de Jade.- Les dije. Se quedaron mudas. No esperaban esa respuesta. Durante el trayecto hacia el campamento permanecieron en silencio, hasta que empezaron a reír por lo que vieron.

Cipactli tenía cuatro prisioneros. Las raíces los apresaban mientras ella bailaba. Al parecer habían dicho o hecho algo que a ella no le gustó. A mi voz, los liberó de inmediato.

- ¡Pequeña bruja! – Gritó Inuyasha, preparando sus garras, arrojándose sobre ella. Al momento, la abracé para protegerla, pero mi prima intervino:

- ¡OSWUARI!

¡Pobre Inu! Comió tierra un buen rato antes de probar su querido ramen. Las chicas prepararon rápidamente la comida y comieron. Poco después, reiniciamos la marcha. Ahora éramos nueve, pero Sango me hizo ver que Colibrí no había probado bocado desde la mañana.

- Colibrí… ¿Hay algo que desees comer? – Le dije mientras me acercaba y lo tomaba del hombro. El chico me vió con ojos tristes. Lo entendí… Recordé nuestra charla en la caverna de mis pensamientos: corazones de animales jóvenes.

Me acerque a Sango y le susurré lo que necesitaba. Asintió y se despidió de todos, prometiendo volver en poco tiempo. Cuando volvimos a acampar, Sango llegó con una bolsa "Creo que era una bolsa, pero por la forma en que Inu se cubrió la nariz creo que no quiero saberlo" Lo que sí me sorprendió fue la reacción de Colibrí. Se levantó y agradeció a Sango con un beso "ante su sorpresa y la mirada fúrica de Miroku" y tomó la bolsa… desapareciendo en la espesura.

Pensamos que estaríamos tranquilos… hasta que noté que Cipactli se estremecía.

- ¿Qué ocurre chiquita? – Le pregunté.

- **Tierra que camina**… **con polvo de muertos**… **devoradora de espíritus**… - dijo, con temor:- **No es natural**.

- ¡Kikyo! – Dijo Inuyasha, al notar las lombrices voladoras. Se levantó y se fue tras las lombrices. Kagome sólo suspiró, entristecida. Sango estaba muy molesta y Miroku mejor se quedaba calladito. No le convenía defender a su amigo.

Pero los estremecimientos de Cipactli me incomodaron. Yo sentía lo mismo que ella y eso era… peligro.

- Kagome, Sango… necesito que me acompañen.- Les dije. Pero me miraron, desconcertadas.

- ¡No seguiré a Inuyasha! – Me dijo Kagome. Sango la secundó:- ¡Siempre es lo mismo con Inuyasha!

- Es que… creo que está en… peligro.- Les dije.

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. El ataque del pastel de lodo

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 13

EL ATAQUE DEL PASTEL DE LODO

Caminábamos en la espesura, siguiendo a Cipactli, que se dirigía guiada por el movimiento de la "tierra con polvo de huesos". De pronto descubrimos a Inuyasha, dándonos la espalda, observando hacia la oscuridad. La primera en hablar fue Sango.

- ¿Estás bien, Inuyasha?

Él no contestó. Sólo se giró lentamente y nos dirigió una mirada fija, inexpresiva.

- ¿Viste a Kikyo? – Preguntó Kagome, con timidez. Como respuesta, los ojos de Inuyasha se encendieron como dos rubíes en un gesto que parecía un gruñido y su boca se abrió, enseñándonos los colmillos. Desenvainó su alfiler y al momento se transformó en cebollero gigante. Lo alzó y se arrojó sobre nosotras, que no acertamos a movernos por la sorpresa.

- ¡GRRRRRRRRR!

Pero Sango sí reaccionó "pero segurito que también estaba sorprendida". Saltó hacia un lado y arrojó el bumerán hacia Inuyasha, gritando:- ¡Hiraikotsu!

El arma voló y golpeó a Inu por detrás… pero no le hizo nada. Empezó a lanzarnos estocadas y entre Kagome y yo las esquivamos "pero éste chamaco es muy rápido". En un momento dado, pude acercarme a Kagome, mientras Sango lo volvía a agredir.

- ¿Pus qué le hiciste pa' que se pusiera así? – Le pregunté, apenas recuperando el aliento.

- ¡Te juro que no le hice nada! ¡Debe estar bajo un hechizo o algo! – Me contestó, jadeando también.

- ¿Por qué no le lanzas un hechizo para sujetarlo? – Le volví a decir. Pero sólo acertó a bajar la cabeza.

- Es que… no sé hacer ninguno…- Me confesó. La ví, extrañada. La abuela Nobuko sabía de conjuros para "someter" espíritus furiosos. De pronto recordé el "zape mágico".

- ¡¡ ¿Y el "osuari"?!! – Le pregunté gritando, justo al momento que nos movimos para evitar ser cortadas por Inuyasha. Ella pareció recordarlo.

- ¡¡OSWUARI!! – Gritó con fuerza… Pero no pasó nada:- ¡¡No funciona!!

- ¿Lo dijiste bien? – Le pregunté, mientras abrazaba a Cipactli para quitarla del trayecto de la espada del chico.

- ¡Oswuari, Oswuari, Oswuari! – Repetía Kagome, esquivando los ataques de Inuyasha.

- Ya no le digas así… a lo mejor lo enojas más -"Tal vez significa jódete y ella no lo sabe" Le dije, al acercarme a ella.

- No entiendo porque no funciona... algo no está bien.- Dijo Kagome.

- **No funciona porque el collar que trae no está activado**.- Dijo Cipactli. Las dos la vimos con sorpresa.

- Es imposible. Kaede lo activó poco después que lo desperté, cuando amenazó con matarme si no le daba la perla de Shikón.- Respondió Kagome.

- ¿Crees que se haya cambiado el collar? – Le pregunté.

- ¡No puede quitárselo! ¡Es mágico! – Me respondió. Volvimos a separarnos porque Inu insistía en hacernos picadillo "mmm… picadillo. ¡Cómo se me antojan unos tacos de picadillo con arroz rojo y… ¡Rayos! Debo dejar de divagar en momentos así!" Jalé a Cipactli hacia un árbol y Kagome se corrió hacia otro. Inuyasha nos agredía indistintamente a una y a otra.

- ¡Lánzale una flecha Kagome! – Sugirió Sango, arrojando nuevamente su arma.

- ¡No quiero! – Le respondió, con el mismo tono que usaría una niña rehusando un baño, lo que me enojó con ella.

- No te está preguntando si quieres… ¡Es una orden! ¡¡Lánzale una flecha!! – Le grité.

- ¡¡No quiero herirlo!! – Dijo Kagome, justo en el momento en el que se agachaba para evitar que "el buen Inu" le volara la cabeza.

- ¡Séllalo Kagome! Ya veremos después como lo liberas.- Le dijo Sango, al momento que detenía una estocada de Inu con su espadita botanera.

Kagome empezó a temblar:- N-no… ¡No puedo! – Empezó a sollozar, cubriéndose la cara.

Yo corrí y traté de jalar a Inuyasha por la espalda pero al tocar sus hombros fue como si una descarga eléctrica me rechazara y me arrojó al suelo. "¡Dios, matará a Sango si no lo paramos!"

- **Es un campo de energía maligna…**- Dijo Cipactli, al verme a sus pies. Me volví hacia Kagome.

- ¡Kagome! – Le grité. Ella se volvió a verme, con los ojos llorosos:- ¡¿Inuyasha es capaz de crear campos de energía?!

- ¡N-no lo sé! – Me contestó:- ¡Oswuari! ¡Oswuari! ¡Oswuari! ¡Oswuari! – Volvió a gritarle al chico, con voz fuerte, mientras lloraba.

- **Eso no funcionará…-** Dijo Cipactli, mientras me levantaba del suelo.:- **Sólo funciona con Inuyasha.**

Le entendí.:- ¡Kagome! – Ella se volteó a verme:- ¡¡Él NO es Inuyasha!!

Al momento, una gran flecha surcó en medio de nosotras "aunque estábamos bastante distanciadas" clavándose justo en la espalda de Inu. Kagome gritó desgarradoramente.

- ¡¡NOOOOO!!

Pero lo curioso es que al momento, Inuyasha se convirtió en un gran montículo de tierra, la que se desmoronó sobre Sango. Me acerqué a ayudarla a salir del cerro de lodo. Olía muy mal. Cipactli se acercó a Kagome para consolarla.

- **Tranquila… Él no era tu novio… **- Le dijo. Kagome la vió, con extrañeza.

- ¿Quieres decir que "él"… no era Inuyasha? – Le preguntó, sin creerle.

- Este pastel de lodo no era Inuyasha.- Le dije, ayudando a Sango a sacudirse el cabello. Justo en ese momento se acercaron Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Colibrí… con Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó Miroku, viendo a Sango:- ¿Acaso luchaste en lodo Sanguito? – No pudo evitar relamerse los labios, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la exterminadora.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, Sango se acercó a él y lo abofeteó:- ¡Pervertido! – Le gritó, sonrojada:- ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Inuyasha nos atacó!

El aludido se sorprendió:- Eso no puede ser… Yo estaba con Ki...

Pero Kagome no lo dejó terminar, suponiendo "a quien" iba a nombrar:- ¡Oswuari!

Inu se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo y sólo alcanzó a decir, con tierra en la boca:- … rara.

Ante la sorpresa de Kagome, Shippo fue el primero en hablar:- Inuyasha nos comentaba a Miroku y a mí que como no encontró a Kikyo estaba entrenando con Kirara, fue cuando llegó Colibrí y nos dijo que la tierra temblaba y corrimos hacia acá para buscarlas. Entonces escuchamos a Kagome gritar y llegamos más rápido.

Kagome estaba muy avergonzada. Se acercó a Inuyasha, quien ya estaba sentadito como cachorro amaestrado… con el ceño fruncido.

- Aún no nos dicen lo que pasó…- Dijo Miroku, luciendo la marca de la mano de Sango en su mejilla.:- Se fueron desde hace rato, tardaron mucho, se alejaron bastante… ¡Y nosotros preocupándonos por ustedes y nos reciben así!- Concluyó, sobándose la mejilla.

- **Mi duda es… ¿Quién disparó la flecha?** – Dijo Cipactli, observando la flecha clavada en el montículo.

Un movimiento entre los arbustos detrás de nosotros hizo que Colibrí saltara sobre él. Al momento volvió sujetando en sus manos… Una lombriz voladora y traslúcida.

- Deja eso Colibrí, eso no se come.- Le dije, pero Miroku lo veía sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo puedes sujetarla? – Le preguntó. Colibrí sonreía observando al "bicho".

- **Es un recolector de espíritus**…- Le dijo:- **Yo solía jugar así con ****Itzapapálotl cuando se transformaba al llevarse a los espíritus de los fallecidos.**

Todos lo vieron con cara de no saber de lo que hablaba "de hecho así era" pero Cipactli lo interrumpió.

- **No puedes comparar a **_**Itzi**_** con esas cosas tan horrendas…**- Le dijo. Al escucharla le pregunté.

- ¿También se transformaba en serpiente? – Ella lo negó.

- **No, era una mariposa negra**.- Me respondió.

- Un shinigami… – Dijo Miroku. Colibrí, al escucharlo se volvió a verlo, molesto.

- ¿**Otra vez con leperadas**? **Así no me llevo con ustedes**.- Se quejó, mientras liberaba a la lombriz que se retorció en el aire y volvía con… su dueña.

- Kikyo…- Dijo Kagome. Al escucharla comprendí de quien se trataba.

- Este… ¡Chispas! ¡Qué tarde es! – Dije mirando al cielo, que apenas empezaba a oscurecer:- Shippo, Cipactli, es hora que los peques se vayan a la cama, ¡Hale! – Empecé a jalarlos hacia donde acampábamos. Los demás me vieron sin saber que decir… o hacer.

- Sango, creo que necesitas un buen baño en las termas…- Sango volteó a verme y comprendió el mensaje.

- Oh sí… tienes razón ¿Vienes Miroku? – Le preguntó al monje, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? – Le preguntó, mientras Sango lo jalaba.

- A matar arañas con Huitzi…- Le dije, mientras jalaba del brazo a Colibrí. Este me vió, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- **Ya entendí**… **sé cuando no soy apreciado en un lugar**.- Dijo mientras tomaba a Kirara en brazos "por suerte estaba chiquita" y se adelantaba con los chicos.

- Kagome, Inu, los esperamos para cenar cuando terminen de charlar… - Les dije, mientras me alejaba.

- Espera…- Dijo una voz. Al escucharla me detuve.:- Vine a conocerte.

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se voltearon a verla… y a mí.

- Creo que seré yo quien se adelante.- Dijo Kagome.

- Yo te acompaño.- Dijo Inuyasha, pero al pasar junto a Kikyo le dijo:- Me da gusto ver que estás bien…- Y se alejó para alcanzar a Kagome.

Empecé a acercarme a ella. Bajo la claridad de la luna podía observar que éramos bastante parecidas "parece mayor que Kagome". Era bastante bonita… de pronto su imagen me vino de golpe, como un recuerdo lejano "¡¡Es idéntica a mi abuela cuando era joven!!" Por alguna razón, encontrarle parecido a mi abuela me tranquilizó un poco.

- Estuve en el bosque hace poco y supe que un extranjero eliminó a unos demonios… con fuego sagrado.

Recordé el incidente:- Sí…- Asentí.:- Fui yo.

- También emanas una energía extraña… puedo sentirlo.

Volví a asentir. Sentía como si estuviera ante el director de la escuela.

- Tú no eres de este lugar… ni de este tiempo.- Me dijo:- ¿A qué has venido?

- Ojalá lo supiera… - Suspiré:- ¿Quieres saber lo que sé?

Ella asintió levemente y empezó caminar hacia el río. La seguí hasta que llegamos a un árbol a cuyo pie nos sentamos, mientras una de esas lombrices le llevaba una esfera brillante… Ví con sorpresa cómo entraba en su pecho y parecía infundirle vida.

- Te escucho…- Me dijo. Empecé a relatarle todo desde que llegué, omitiendo las cosas personales "por ejemplo, el faje con Kouga y el cachondeo nocturno de Kagome con Inu". Cuando terminé se levantó. Habría absorbido como unas seis u ocho esferas mientras le hablaba.

- Necesitas instrucción de un verdadero sacerdote, para que puedas manipular los poderes de la Esfera de Jade y de tus cuatro espíritus.

- Y supongo que, aparte de tu hermana, eres la única cerca de aquí que podría instruirme. - Le dije.

Me vió y esbozó lo que me pareció una sonrisa muy leve. El viento nocturno hizo ondear sus cabellos con majestuosidad "¡Órale! Ahora sí me impresionó".

- Lo primero será instruirte como sacerdotisa y para eso debes demostrarme que tienes la capacidad y las habilidades necesarias para serlo. Así como la fuerza espiritual… - Empezó a decir, pero levanté mi mano como si estuviera en clase.

- Houston, tenemos un problema…- Le dije:- Es la quinta noche que paso fuera de mi casa -"por no decir que es mi última noche de "celo" y aún no la disfruto" - y no sé cuanto tiempo tenga para aprender tus mañas pero si me das un curso intensivo de una sola noche te lo voy a agradecer.

- Ya veo… - Dijo:- En ese caso, si me vences, te instruiré en lo básico para que puedas purificar a tus espíritus y hacer emerger tu esfera de tu cuerpo. El control tendrás que aprenderlo sola… entrenando por tu parte.

- ¿Si te venzo? ¿Peleando contra ti? – "Preguntas tontas, lo sé":- ¿Puedo llamar a Cipactli y a Colibrí?

- No… debes vencerme sólo con tus poderes naturales. Si son lo suficientemente fuertes, podrás dominar a tus elementales sin problemas.

- Ahhh…- "Rayos… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda? Deveras que soy idiota" Noté que se alejaba de mí, como poniendo distancia.

- ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó.

"¡Tan pronto!" Empecé a transpirar, nerviosa. No esperaba que fuera así de rápido "Pero… en realidad es así como debe ser. Es cuestión de vida o muerte… no es un juego que puedo perder y ganar cuando tenga suerte. Debo explorar mis habilidades" Respiré profundo y asentí.

- Estoy lista…

CONTINUARA…


	14. Intenciones Oscuras

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha (a) Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 14

INTENCIONES OSCURAS

Tensó su arco con firmeza y de la nada apareció una flecha "Ay Dios… ésta habla en serio". Me miró fijamente y disparó hacia mí.

Salté hacia un lado, esquivándola, pero la segunda se clavó en el suelo… clavando una parte del pareo, sujetándome. Traté de levantarme, pero otra flecha se dirigía a mí. Sólo alcancé a ver un brillo de decepción en sus ojos… antes de que se me ocurriera alzar los brazos para protegerme "¿Protegerme? ¿Con qué?" y gritar como loca:- ¡¡Kyaaaa!!

Y al momento, un campo de fuerza se formó alrededor mío, parecido al que hice cuando nos atacaron los pajarracos… Y repelí la flecha. En ése momento escuché su voz.

- ¡Tu _kekkai_ está bien, pero debes hacer algo más que protegerte! – Me dijo desde lejos.

- "¿Quekas? Parece que no soy la única que piensa en comida en estas situaciones… ¡Mmmm!... ¡Quekas! ¡Una de quesillo con pierna deshebrada me vendría de maravilla! ¡Y con salsa verde!!" De pronto, volví a reaccionar, pues el suelo empezó a temblar con violencia, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué está pasando?!! – Grité.

Su mirada de alarma me indicó que no era cosa suya… se trataba de _otra cosa_, interfiriendo…

- ¡¡Sal de ahí!! – Me gritó, mientras preparaba otra flecha y la lanzaba justo al montículo sobre el cual me encontraba. Y luego otra, y otra, y otra…

Me quedé sin saber qué hacer. Ella disparaba flechas, yo trataba de soltarme de la flecha que me sujetaba al montículo y éste moviéndose como tlaconete con sal.

Finalmente, desprendí la flecha, pero una raíz me sujetó por la cintura.

Con gran susto descubrí que no era una raíz… ¡Era una pata de araña!

- ¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAÁ!!! – Grité desesperada, tratando de zafarme de la pata, que me alzaba del suelo y me agitaba como coctelera de cantina:- ¡HWAKALA! ¡¡Qué ascooooo!! ¡¡ODIO LAS ARAÑAS!!

El horrendo animalejo me alzó bastante alto. Desde donde estaba, noté que Kikyo había dejado de disparar las flechas.

- ¡¿Qué haces parada tonta?! ¡¡Ayúdameee!! – Le grité desde arriba.

Pero su actitud me desarmó. Se colocó el arco en la espalda y se dio la vuelta, abandonándome…

- ¡¡No me dejes!! ¡¡No volveré a decirte tonta!! – Imploré con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero sólo alcancé a escuchar que decía mientras se alejaba.

- Si logras sobrevivir a esto… Podrás con cualquier cosa. Si no… es que… sólo perdí mi tiempo contigo.- Alcanzó a voltearse y me miró y finalmente me dijo:- Buena suerte… Isis.

Enmudecí mientras la perdía de vista. La asquerosa pata empezaba a apretarme la cintura, exprimiéndome el poco aire que me quedaba. "¡Ay condenada vieja! ¡Dios, no es posible que muera así!" Recordé que era mi última noche de "celo" y aún no encontraba al responsable "¡Malvado quien quiera que seas! ¡Ojalá estuvieras aquí y te haría pagar por hacerme sufrir! ¡Dejaría que esta asquerosa araña te comiera primero!" Un fuerte mareo me indicó que me estaba quedando ya sin aire…

Hice un esfuerzo al retirar un poco la pata que me sofocaba, para inhalar profundamente y emitir el que consideraría yo, mi grito más fuerte y prolongado…

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

De pronto, fue como si mi voz ya no me perteneciera. El grito se convirtió en una vocalización prolongada, que empezó a modularse. El hermoso cielo nocturno que daba a mi vista, fue el testigo de mis últimos pensamientos, mientras la modulación vocal acababa con mis últimas reservas de aire…

"_**Viento nocturno que llevas mis pensamientos**_

_**Mi voz se une a tu canto entre los árboles**_

_**Mi cuerpo a tu brisa que refresca la noche**_

_**Y mis sentidos a la fuerza que liberas**_

_**Como un huracán en la tormenta.**_

_**Recibe mi último aliento**_

_**Con el deseo de liberar al espíritu**_

_**Más hermoso, noble y bondadoso**_

_**Ehécatl, brisa del amanecer**_

_**Que acaricias tanto al agua como a la tierra**_

_**Y despiertas con el fuego tu más oscuro resplandor**_

_**El dios que domina cielo y tierra**_

_**Serpiente enjoyada con plumas de oro… Quetzalcóatl"**_

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo perdía fuerza. Sólo deseaba descansar.

Una suave brisa empezó a mover mis cabellos, como acariciándolos. Una dulce melodía, como de flauta de carrizo, llegó a mis oídos y lentamente abrí mis ojos.

Estaba sobre la araña y ésta, abría su horrenda oquedad para devorarme. Alcé la mirada y noté que una de las lombrices de Kikyo se acercaba…

"No… no es una lombriz voladora…" El ser que se acercaba brillaba, pero era un hermoso dragón alargado, con escamas verdes y doradas y un penacho de plumas circundándole la cabeza. Lucía hermosos ojos oscuros y profundos, como la noche de luna nueva, llena de estrellas. Se apostó ante la araña y su rugido prácticamente congeló al animalejo que me sujetaba. Éste le respondió, rugiéndole a su vez y amenazándolo con comerme… Pero el dragón se lo comió primero. Sólo dejó la pata que me mantenía aprisionada y mi cuerpo, ya sin fuerza, se aflojó por completo. Oscuridad.

_Pero no alcanzó a tocar el suelo. Su cuerpo fue atrapado, como en otras ocasiones, por el conocido demonio Sesshoumaru, quien gentilmente la sostuvo mientras el elemental tomaba su verdadera forma. Atraído por el ruido de la batalla se había acercado y notado cómo la sacerdotisa abandonaba a su suerte a la portadora del Jade de los cuatro dioses. Pensando quizás que podría hacerse de la joya, desenvainó su espada Toukijin para eliminar al demonio-araña que atrapaba a la chica, pero se detuvo al ver que se acercaba su elemental a rescatarla. Sólo tuvo que sostenerla para evitar que se lastimara al caer al suelo. Pero… no sólo fue por eso._

_Ella aún emanaba ése aroma, que delataba a quien pertenecía su cuerpo. Complacido, se limitó a observarla, cómo su presencia había cambiado. Pudo detectar que la energía de la esfera de Jade había aumentado desde la última vez que la tuvo en sus brazos. Cada vez más se acercaba a su objetivo. Sólo era cuestión de esperar… un poco más._

_Quetzalcóatl ya había terminado su transformación, cuando se volvió hacia aquél que sostenía a su protectora (recuerden que ella protege a la esfera de Jade, por lo tanto, también a sus espíritus guardianes). Lo vió, retadoramente._

-**Aún no está lista**…

- Lo sé…- _Le respondió y le ofreció el cuerpo, no sin antes acercarse a su mejilla, como si fuera a besarla, pero sólo aspiró su aroma por última vez._

_Quetzalcóatl tomó a la chica desmayada y la observó. Obviamente se trataba de una reencarnación, pero no pudo evitar la comparación con su predecesora_.

- **Zacek**… - _Murmuró y sonrió levemente. Por el aroma de la chica y sus ropas, había estado en contacto con Colibrí y Cipactli. Luego, al levantar la vista, descubrió que el demonio había desaparecido._

- **Es mejor así… por ahora**…

_Empezó a caminar hacia el campamento_. _El suave balanceo provocó que la chica poco a poco despertara… _

- ¿Mmmm? ¡Condenada vieja!... ¡Deja que te atrape y verás cómo te dejo!... ¡Mjm!... ¡No vas a saber si estás viva o muerta!... - Murmuré, tratando de despertar…

Desperté en brazos del chico más hermoso que nunca hubiera podido imaginar…

Sus ojos eran negros y brillantes "Me pareció que tenían estrellitas". Su cabello era ligeramente ondulado, hasta más abajo de los hombros, en color negro intenso… pero, a diferencia de Colibrí y Cipactli, su piel era inmaculadamente blanca y no tenía marcas en la cara "Parecía muñeco de porcelana" Sus labios, delineados y carnosos, pero no gruesos, preparados para besar… o acariciar. Portaba aretes dorados con plumitas verdes y una tiara de plumas cortas verdes y doradas... Su pechera parecía confeccionada con escamas de jade y oro. Y sus protecciones en los brazos parecían de piel de serpiente "No ví más, pues me tenía en sus brazos y no pude verle de la cintura para abajo… lástima"

Lo ví con insistencia hasta que notó mi mirada "Y tal vez hasta la baba que resbalaba de la comisura de mi labio…¡^w^!" y me sonrió "¡Ay Dios… Es hermoso!"

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó muy amable.

- Siiiií…- Le respondí, embobada. De pronto se detuvo.

Habíamos llegado al campamento. Al momento escuché las voces de Kagome y Sango.

- ¡Isis! ¿Te encuentras bien? Escuchamos que gritaste, pero Kikyo vino a decirnos que no interfiriéramos con tu entrenamiento…

Al recordar a la ingrata, me molesté:- ¡Ay, ni me nombres a esa mugre vieja! ¡¿Entrenamiento?! ¡Me abandonó y ni crea que le voy a agradecer!

- Pues parece que si tienes que agradecerle a alguien…- Dijo Sango mientras observaba a Quetzalcóatl - Y no es precisamente a ella. ¿Quién es él?

A Miroku no le causó gracia que Sango preguntara con tanto entusiasmo, por el chico que me cargaba "Y supongo que tampoco que le sonriera tanto". Su Excelencia observaba al recién llegado, como si fuera el nuevo pollo del corral.

Quetzalcóatl me miró y le dije, con cierta timidez:- Creo… que puedes bajarme.

Él asintió y me bajó. Era casi tan alto como Inuyasha y más o menos su misma complexión. Si tuviera el cabello plateado, orejitas y ojos dorados, serían gemelos.

El parecido fue notado de inmediato por mi prima… y luego por Sango.

- Es como ver a Inuyasha en noches de luna nueva.- Comentó, acercándose al chico, mientras volteaba a ver a "su amor" cenando muy feliz.

El aludido protestó, con la boca llena de ramen:- ¡Nof esf ciergfto!

- ¡Sí es cierto! ¡Son igualitos! – Dijo Shippo, recibiendo de parte del Inu un fuerte zape en la cabeza… lo que por supuesto lo hizo acreedor al "Oswuari nuestro de cada día".

Nos acercamos a la fogata y Colibrí había permanecido callado, viendo con ojos de recelo a Quetzal. Cipactli, por su parte, había recibido con abrazos y besos a su "hermano favorito".

- **Por lo que veo… no le transferiste tus poderes** ¿**Verdad**? – Dijo al fin Colibrí, al recién llegado.

- **No era necesario**… **Pudiéndome materializar**, **preferí defenderla personalmente**. **Además**, **transferirle mi poder**, **sin que tenga la esfera**, **sólo la incapacita**… - Dijo Quetzal.

- ¡¡**Incapacita!**! ¡**Ojalá hubieras visto lo que le hizo a unos demonios que la atacaron hace poco**! ¡**Los hicimos pedazos con mi "fuego sagrado"**! – Le respondió, molesto el elemental de fuego.

- **Precisamente porque lo ví, noté que todo ése tiempo fuiste TU quien tomó el control de su cuerpo, no ella. Necesitamos una guardiana, no una marioneta que podamos manejar a nuestro antojo**…

- ¡Ee-ey! – Exclamé, para detener la discusión:- Supongo que hablan de mí… - Me volví hacia Quetzal:- A ver, mi chavo… ¿Cómo está eso de que me viste "todo el tiempo" cuando fui atacada por los demonios? ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste cerca y nunca lo noté?

El de los ojos negros me vió y suspiró con resignación. Era el momento para hablar…

- **Como elementales estamos presentes en la naturaleza. Sólo el portador de la esfera es capaz de invocar nuestros poderes y darnos la energía que necesitamos para materializarnos**…

- Por eso en cada invocación la señorita Isis termina desmayada… le quitan parte de su energía vital.- Completó Miroku.

- **Así es. Nos permite manifestarnos con un cuerpo físico y tangible en esta dimensión, para proteger a nuestra guardiana y portadora**…

- ¡Aaaahhh! – Dijimos las chicas, entendiendo todo…

- **Pero no falta el abusivo**…- Dijo, mirando a Colibrí:- … **o la inexperta**…- Esta vez, vió a Cipactli:- … **que deciden "entrar" al cuerpo del portador. Con entrenamiento, éste es capaz de "manipular" sus entidades energéticas espirituales, pero en tu caso, que no estás entrenada, sólo sirves de recipiente para ellos**…

- ¡Oh! – Exclamé, sin creerlo:- ¡Pero no lo hicieron a propósito! ¡Fue un accidente!

- **En Cipactli lo creo, pues volvió a renacer y es normal que no recuerde cómo se hacen las cosas**…- Dijo mientras miraba con recelo a Colibrí:- **Pero en el caso de Huitzilopochtli**…

Al momento me levanté y fui hacia Colibrí y me senté entre sus piernas y tomé sus brazos y me abracé con ellos.

- No lo regañes… - Empecé a acariciarle la mejilla:- Tuvo que soportar mi "melodiosa voz" antes de decidir salir de mi cuerpo…

Las chicas empezaron a reírse, recordando el incidente de las termas. Miroku e Inu no estaban "tan" contentos. "Yo diría que estaban celosos"…

- **Ahora hasta eso cambiará**…- Dijo Quetzal.

- ¿Y eso porqué? – Preguntó Kagome.

- **Pues porque soy el dios del viento y entre mis dominios está el canto**…

A Colibrí pareció iluminársele el rostro, mientras me estrechaba.

- **Eso si te deja "Ya sabes quién"**… - Dijo mientras me miraba, sonriendo. Parecía que la muina se le había ido:- **Y por lo que parece, no tardará en aparecer**…

- ¿Y de quien hablas ahora Colibrí? – Le pregunté.

- **De quién más… de Tláloc.- **Me respondió.

- ¿Tláloc? – Preguntó Kagome:- ¿Y ése quién es?

- Es el elemental que falta… el agua.- Respondió Miroku:- Según sé, deben ser gemelos con el viento… ¿Me equivoco?

Cipactli y Colibrí empezaron a reírse, ante la mirada molesta de Quetzal. Los demás nos miramos sin saber la razón, pero convenimos mejor en cenar y prepararnos para descansar. Confieso que andaba un poco decepcionada "¡No pude aprovechar mi última noche de celo!". Mi decepción no pasó desapercibida para el hanyou quien me llamó aparte, mientras Sango y Kagome iban al río.

- Creo que tienes algo que decirme, Isis.

- ¿Yo? – Pregunté extrañada:- No sé de qué me hablas…

- Tu aroma ha permanecido… ¿Ya encontraste a tu… pareja?- Me preguntó mientras se ruborizaba.

- ¿Pareja? – "Me causó gracia la forma en cómo me lo preguntó" Lo pensé un momento:- No que yo sepa… ¿Por?

- Entonces…- Me dijo:- Debes tener cuidado esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche? ¿Por qué? – Volví a insistir.

- Porque es tu última noche de celo y si no lo encontraste tú, es probable que "él" sí te haya estado buscando… y si te encuentra, no te podrás escapar… aunque corras.

Algo en su voz me inquietó:- Oye Inu, y tú… ¿No podrías cuidarme?

- No podría… - Me contestó:- También es mi última noche con Kagome y debo atenderla como es debido…- Al notar mi mirada me dijo:- Pero tienes quien te proteja… tus demonios con nombres extraños se ven fuertes, ellos te protegerán.

- Eso espero…- Murmuré al despedirme.

_La luna se alzaba en lo alto cuando una figura salió del campamento. Parecía que dormía, pero sus pies la llevaban hacia un lugar, guiada por una extraña melodía. Con los ojos cerrados, caminó en la oscuridad hasta encontrarse con aquel que la esperaba, cerca del río… Y tomándola de la mano, la invitó a acercarse a él. Con suavidad, se despojó de las prendas que la cubrían y entró al agua, la cual, a pesar de sentirse fría, no la despertó, pues el hechizo de la melodía era mucho más poderoso. Ella se sumergió por breves momentos y al emerger, se encontró en los brazos de aquel que la amaba más que a su vida. Sus labios se buscaron, y la caricia se dio, mientras el hermoso astro lunar los iluminaba…_

El intenso frío de la madrugada me despertó, pero, para mi sorpresa, no me encontraba en mi saco de dormir…

CONTINUARA….


	15. Malas Interpretaciones

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 15

MALAS INTERPRETACIONES

- ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin despertaste!

"Esa voz me suena"…- ¿Inu?... Mmm… ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? – Le pregunté, sabiendo del hábito trepador del chico.

- ¿Aquí abajo? Querrás decir aquí arriba.

- ¿Arriba?

Giré lentamente y me di cuenta que estaba trabada entre dos ramas y su follaje… en un árbol.

- ¡¡A-AAAyyy!! – dije, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños:- ¡Me voy a caer!

- ¿Ya despertó? – Dijo una voz desde el suelo.

Al reconocer la voz, empecé a gritar:- ¡Kagome, ayúdame!

- No temas, Inuyasha te bajará con…

Mientras escuchaba su voz, una mano grande y fuerte me tomó por las muñecas y me jaló hacia su cuerpo "¡Dios, que pecho! Este niño sí que se ejercita" y con la otra me tomó por la cintura, pegándome a la suya… Todo para terminar colgada a un costado suyo, tan "delicadamente" como vil repartidor que lleva una pizza bajo el brazo "Ahora sé lo que siente una pizza antes de ser entregada… Mmm… pizza". Con la otra mano, se ayudó para bajar del árbol. Más tardé yo en describir lo anterior que el chico en bajarme y ponerme en el suelo "el cual besé de rodillas", que mi prima en terminar la frase.

-… cuidado.- Dijo, apenada por la forma en que me dejó su chico. Se acercó para comprobar que me encontrara bien. Con suavidad, colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda.

- Gracias Inu…- Fue lo primero que dije al levantar la vista.

El plateado me sonrió con cierto orgullo "Nadie como Inu para salvar chicas" y dirigió su mirada hacia un lado… hacia donde Shippo destapaba la sopa que acababa de hidratar con agua caliente.

- No hay de qué…- Me contestó, mientras caminaba hacia la sopa, como hechizado por su aroma.

- ¿Qué hacías allá arriba Isis? – Me preguntó Kagome, intrigada mientras volteaba a ver desde dónde me habían bajado.

- Buenos días Kag…- Ví hacia el árbol y suspiré:- No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo de anoche es que me dormí muy cansada por el jaleo con la araña…- Al recordarlo, no pude evitar estremecerme. Sango se acercó con mi adorada taza de café y muy amable me la dio "¡Ay, adoro a Sango!":- Gracias Sango-chan, buenos días.- La saludé.

- Buenos días Isis-chan. – Volteó hacia el árbol:- No sabía que trepabas dormida.

- Pero si ni siquiera trepo despierta. La última vez que bajé mangos me caí y me dí un sentón horrible "Y eso que ni me subí al árbol".

- Pues de alguna forma subiste.- Me dijo, mientras observaba el tronco:- …o te subieron.

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – Me preguntó Kagome:- Tu cabello está húmedo, pero tu ropa está seca.

- ¿E-eh? – Era cierto. Enseguida recordé el extraño sueño "¿En verdad sería un sueño?"

- Bueno…- Empecé a ruborizarme:- Recuerdo un sueño… muy… extraño.

Las dos se miraron y luego me vieron. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

- ¿Tuviste un sueño erótico? ¿Con quién? ¡Cuéntanos! – Dijeron casi al unísono. Su entusiasmo me asustó un poco.

- E-esteee… yo.- Empecé a decir, cuando escuchamos la voz de Inuyasha, que acababa de tragar su bocado y se acercaba.

- No fue un sueño.- Dijo con indiferencia, mientras escarbaba el fondo del bote de sopa.

Enmudecí y casi al instante enrojecí de pena "¿Acaso _Él_ sabía lo que yo había soñado?"

- Tu… ¿Sabes lo que soñé? – Le pregunté, con temor y muchísima pena. Me resistía a creerlo.

- Lo que soñaste… no lo sé.- Dijo, tranquilizándome:- Pero sí sé cómo subiste al árbol.

- ¿Lo sabes? - Preguntó Kagome. Esperando la respuesta, volteamos a verlo.

- Claro que lo sé. Si no lo supiera no lo diría.- Se volteó a ver a Sango y a Kagome:- Pero es algo que sólo debe saber la interesada.- Les dijo, con altanería y regocijándose "Juro que lo ví sonreír con malicia".

- Está bien Inu…- Le dije, resignada a escuchar lo que fuera, con tal de salir de dudas:- Es mejor que lo sepan, así cuando menos podrán decirle a mi abuela a quién salió el niño.

- No es tan grave…- Empezó a decir, mientras se sentaba en el piso cruzando las piernas y guardando sus manos en sus mangas "¡Ay, me encanta cuando se sienta así!":- Bueno, considerando que eres humana… tal vez si sea.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunté, acercándome. Las chicas y Shippo me imitaron.

Inuyasha vió a Shippo con recelo y sabiendo lo que le pasaría si le daba un zape, decidió dejarlo en paz. Suspiró y clavó en mí, su hermosa mirada de ámbar.

- No subiste sola… te subieron.

- Pero… ¿Quién? – Le pregunté. Las miradas de todas se fijaron en él, esperando una respuesta convincente.

- Tu pareja…- Me respondió, muy tranquilo. Yo lo veía sorprendida y confundida, mientras completaba:- Anoche vino a visitarte.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Kagome, no muy convencida:- ¿Lo viste?

- Tú sabes que no pude verlo… si estuve contigo todo el tiempo.- Le respondió, desafiándola. Como respuesta, Kagome se ruborizó muchísimo "¡Ay, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba!"

- Entonces si no lo viste… ¿Cómo sabes que vino a visitarla? – Preguntó Sango.

Inuyasha clavó sus ojos en el pequeño kitsune "Según me dijeron, es el tipo de demonio que es Shippo":- ¿Shippo? – Le preguntó.

El pequeño zorrito me vió y, con inocencia me dijo:- Tienes una marca de youkai.

No podía creerlo "¡Una marca! ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso fui tan bruta que no sentí que me cogían? ¿Y más bruta para no disfrutarlo?" Una mezcla de rabia, frustración y desolación me invadió. Inu lo notó de inmediato al ver que mis ojos se humedecían. Las chicas estaban tan mudas como yo.

Mi primera reacción fue empezar a moverme y revisarme si no tenía alguna señal. Tal vez un moretón o mordida… Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirme, ante la inquietud de las chicas.

- No encontrarás nada. Es una marca aromática.- Me dijo Inuyasha.

Me detuve:- ¿Aromática?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Sango, mientras se acercaba tratando de oler algo en mí.

- Porque es el mismo tipo de marca que dejé en Kagome…- Respondió Inuyasha. ¡Pobre Kagome! Un poco más roja su cara y segurito empezaría a sangrar por la nariz. De pronto pareció reaccionar con furia.

- ¡¡Me dejaste una marca!! – Gritó, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al plateado "o a que huyera":- ¡¡OSUWARI!!

Kagome se levantó molesta y se dirigió al río "Creo que para eliminar su marca", sin darle oportunidad de explicarse al chico. Sango se levantó tras ella, para cuidar que Miroku no fuera a echarse un "taco de ojo" mañanero. Shippo también se fue, pero a ver por donde andaban "mis chicos".

Como estaba muy adolorida de la espalda "supongo que por dormir entre ramas", me acosté sobre el suelo "para ser solidaria" y miré a Inuyasha, quien permanecía todavía con la mejilla en la tierra, mientras rascaba el suelo y dibujaba círculos, pensativo.

- ¿Inu?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Podrías explicarme lo de la marca aromática?

Suspiró y levantó un poco el rostro, revisando si no había "pájaros en el alambre". Al notar que estábamos solos se acercó a mí, se sentó y recogió sus manos dentro de sus mangas "¿Mencioné ya que adoro cuando se sienta así?", mientras me sentaba y recogía mis rodillas "para no enseñar credenciales", pegándolas con firmeza.

- ¿Recuerdas que te expliqué que si un youkai se siente atraído por una humana, lo primero que hace es despertar su celo?

- Sí…- Contesté con timidez:- Me dijiste que lo hace "probándola"… en su intimidad.- Imaginen cómo me puse de roja de solo recordarlo. "Sí… justito ahí donde se imaginan".

- Esto es, para despertar en ella el deseo de ser poseída. – Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Pero… Yo no he deseado eso… ¡Ah! - De pronto recordé el curioso cosquilleo que me invadía cada vez que estaba cerca de… Sesshoumaru.

Recordarlo a él me dolía. Es tan frío e indiferente. Demasiado orgulloso para mí gusto. Tan majestuoso como un príncipe, pero maldito como un demonio… Tan hermoso como un ángel y miserable como un mendigo. Nunca podría explicar lo que sentía mi cuerpo cerca de él. Y eso me hacía sentir… ganas de llorar. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, por lo que Inuyasha entendió lo que sentía.

- No lo comprendes… ¿Verdad?

- No sé si quiero comprenderlo…

- El caso es que… tu pareja te encontró anoche. De alguna forma te atrajo y realizó contigo un ritual de cortejo…

Mis lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas:- _El_… ¿Me… _violó? – _Pregunté, casi sollozando.

Tal vez fueron mis lágrimas… o la forma en cómo lo pregunté, pero por primera vez, ví que Inu estaba conmovido. Se acercó a mí y extendió con timidez su mano. Yo no lo resistí y me abracé a él "¡No importa que me vea mi prima, me siento muy triste!" Sentí su mano sobre mi espalda, tratando de consolarme.

- No llores. No me gusta ver a Kagome llorando… y verte a tí es como verla a ella. – Empezó a decirme, apenado:- No sé si malinterpretaste lo que dije pero _cortejo_ no significa _apareamiento_.

Empecé a secar mis lágrimas y empecé a ponerle más atención.

- El te atrajo… para enamorarte o seducirte. No para aparearse contigo.

- ¿Entonces? – Le pregunté, aún inquieta. Inuyasha se acercó a mi mejilla y olfateó cerca de mi cuello. Su respiración y el aroma de su cabello me estremecieron.

- Aún hueles a… doncella.- Me dijo.

Lo ví, sin entender sus palabras. Exasperado volvió a decir:- Aún hueles a virgen.

Abrí mis ojos "¡Entiendo!" Sonreí, agradecida:- ¿De veras?

- Sí… aún no te apareas con nadie…- Pero no lo dejé terminar. Emocionada, me lancé a sus brazos, con tal fuerza que caí sobre él. Para evitar golpearnos, él me tuvo que abrazar y rodamos juntos. Empecé a reírme y él me sonrió con entusiasmo:- Pero… hay algo que debes saber.

Yo estaba radiante. Tanto que no me di cuenta de la posición en que terminamos.

- Lo que sea Inu. Estoy feliz porque aún no ha pasado lo que más temía.

- ¿Y qué es lo que más temes?

- Que tomen mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento.- Le respondí, abrazándolo con fuerza. Luego me separé de él y lo ví a los ojos:- No me interesa llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero sí me interesa que mi primera entrega sea por amor… y voluntariamente.- Cerré mis ojos:- Y disfrutarlo… con todos mis sentidos.

Inuyasha me correspondió el abrazo "¡Ay, qué rico abraza!" Me sentí tan bien envuelta en sus brazos que hasta suspiré.

- Pero… tienes que saber algo.- Le escuché decir. Sonreí dentro de mí "Aunque me dijera que moriré en 5 minutos no me importaría… si estoy en estos brazos tan ricos".

- Lo que sea Inu… Suéltalo.- Le dije, aún abrazada a él.

- Esa marca de aroma que te dejó…

- ¿Sí?

- Impide que cualquier otro youkai se acerque a ti…

- ¿Ah sí?

- Porque ya eres de su propiedad…

- ¿Eh?

No nos dimos cuenta que varios pares de ojos nos observaban: azules, dorados… y color chocolate.

CONTINUARA…


	16. Aclaraciones Necesarias

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 16

ACLARACIONES NECESARIAS

Un movimiento entre los arbustos nos hizo voltear al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Mierda! – Dijo Inuyasha, empezando a mostrar los colmillos:- ¡Ése maldito!

Una oleada de aromas llegó a mi nariz. Infructuosamente traté de identificarlos sin éxito.

- ¿K-Kouga? – Le pregunté a Inu en voz baja, pero el sollozo ahogado y una presencia inmaculada me hizo identificar acertadamente a uno:- ¡¡Kagome!!

Se asomó con timidez y al exponerse completamente, llevó una de sus manos a su boca, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

- Pero… ¿Te pasó algo Kagome? – Le pregunté, ciertamente alarmada por verla en ése estado, sin darme cuenta en qué posición estábamos… con Inu.

Abrazados.

En el suelo.

Él, sobre mí, colocado entre mis piernas, rodeándome con sus brazos…" ¡Arroz!" Pero no estaba bien. Mis piernas flexionadas aprisionaban la cintura de su "Sí… todo suyo" hanyou y mis brazos le rodeaban el cuello. Ciertamente una imagen muy comprometedora junto con las risas, abrazos y susurros.

Yo:

- ¡WAAAAAAAAYYYY!

El:

- ¡Feh!

Bueno… si me lo preguntan, en mi humilde opinión, creo que a Inuyasha le convendría más dirigirle una tierna mirada que implore perdón. Pero creo que algo le molesta…

Con fuerza lo empujé y me levanté rápidamente. Kagome, al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, se alejó de mí, en dirección al río. Sobra decir que corrí tras ella.

- ¡Kagomee! ¡Espérameeee!

_En ése momento, el joven líder de los lobos salió de su escondite y reclamó sin miramientos:- ¡Maldito perro! ¡Mira lo que haz hecho!_

_- ¡Esto no te incumbe, lobo sarnoso! – Le espetó el hanyou._

_- ¡¿Qué no me incumbe?! ¡Kagome me incumbe! – Le contestó, furioso._

_- ¡¡Ya no te incumbe!! ¡¡Es mi hembra elegida y ya está marcada!!_

_Los ojos del lobo brillaron con odio:- ¡¡ ¿Cómo te atreviste a marcarla?!! ¡¡ES MI MUJER!!_

_Los ojos del hanyou brillaron con soberbia:- Ahora… ¡¡Es MI mujer!!_

_La rabia carcomía al lobo. Ciertamente, a pesar del reciente baño, la piel de Kagome emanaba el aroma de… Inuyasha._

_- No importa.- Respondió con altivez.:- Su voluntad es muy superior a cualquier marca y si ella no está de acuerdo… podrías perderla._

_La malicia se apoderó de la lengua del lobo ardido. Continuó hablando mordazmente, para resarcir su orgullo herido:- Si la lastimaste profundamente… te abandonará._

_Las palabras surtieron efecto._

_- ¡Eso nunca ocurrirá! ¡Ella lo prometió! – Respondió Inuyasha "¿Crees que recuerde esa promesa… después de verte así… con su hermana? No creo que le guste compartir. Ya ves cómo se pone cuando Kikyo anda cerca…"_

_Inuyasha guardó silencio, mientras el lobo se alejaba. Kouga pareció extrañado que Inuyasha no corriera tras Kagome. "Definitivamente vas a perderla… de eso me encargo yo"._

_No se dio cuenta que Inuyasha se había quedado… por que esperaba a alguien._

_Desenvainó a Tessaiga. Esperó a que el portador de aquel aroma se hiciera presente._

_- ¿¿Qué quieres?? – Preguntó al verlo._

_- Guarda tu espada… Vine a hablar._

_Desconfiado, guardó su poderosa arma, sin dejar de observarlo. Su rostro se mostraba imperturbable. Como siempre. Se sentó en el suelo y guardó sus manos._

_Al verlo ya preparado para escuchar, le dijo, sin rodeos:- He venido por la Esfera de jade que esa miko guarda en su interior…_

_El hanyou negó con la cabeza:- No puedes tenerla…_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque está ligada a su vida. No es una guardiana… Es una portadora._

_Su mirada se perdió a lo lejos…_

_- La Esfera la mantiene con vida y conectada a sus elementos. Solo ella puede usar su poder. Nadie más._

_- Quieres decir que…_

_- Si le quitas la Esfera de jade, ésta se volverá una simple piedra… y ella morirá._

_- No importa si muere…_

_- Le importa a Kagome. Es como su hermana. Si ella muere Kagome sufrirá… - Le clavó la mirada, con cierto brillo rojizo:- Y no pienso permitir que Kagome sufra._

_- Y tu… ¿Sufrirías por ella?_

_- Es mi amiga. Lo mismo pasaría si se tratara de Sango._

_- Entiendo._

_Observó cómo su interlocutor desaparecía entre el follaje. Susurró suavemente, sabiendo que su fino oído sí alcanzaría a escucharlo:- No la lastimes… por favor._

"¡Condenada Kagome! ¡Sí que te vuelan las patitas!" Jadeaba mientras trataba de alcanzar a mi prima. Por fin se detuvo en un pequeño remanso, donde había unas piedras grandes y se sentó en una. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y sentí que se me arrugaba el corazón.

- ¿Kagome? – Me acerqué, temerosa que mi prima, la que era toda bondad y dulzura, me recibiera con una cachetada guajolotera. Me puse de rodillas ante ella, poniendo mis manos en su regazo.

- Cariño… - Empecé a decirle, muy apenada "por demás roja":- No es lo que parece.

Definitivamente Kagome es muy guapa. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y una suave brisa hizo ondear sus cabellos. Sus ojos brillaban como cristales a la luz del sol… ésos mismos cristales que se deslizaban por su mejilla. Las lágrimas la hacen ver… hermosa.

- Lo sé…- Respondió quedito.

- ¿Lo sabes? – Le pregunté, sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido… Si sabía ella que "no era lo que parecía" lo que ocurría entre su chico y yo.:- Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?

Ahora sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente "Ahora entiendo porque Inu está loquito por ella" y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

- Es que… por un momento te confundí con Kikyo.

Un minuto de silencio… por favor.

Mi risa estalló tan estruendosa como suelo ser:- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Ay Kagome! ¡No me chingues! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

Empezó a reír despacito. Luego se unió a mi escándalo. Pocos minutos después, nos abrazábamos mientras reíamos. Así nos encontró Kouga.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó sorprendido. Creo que no esperaba encontrarnos riéndonos, con las caras rojas y sobre todo abrazadas. Poco a poco dejamos de reír, para perdernos en el azul de su mirada intrigada.

- ¿Isis? Creí que ese perro y tu… - Pero no lo dejé seguir "A mi primo nadie le dice perro, por muy guapo que sea"

- ¡Kouga! No le digas así…- Protesté fingiendo enojo:- A Kagome no le gusta que se peleen.

- No nos peleamos…- Respondió prontamente, mientras le tomaba las manos a Kagome.:- Yo vine a ver a Kagome.

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha, joven Kouga? – Le preguntó Kagome, al ver que había llegado solo. A mí también me extrañó verlo tan… entero. Mínimo tendría un golpe o mordida. Ya saben cómo son estos chicos.

- El no me interesa, mi querida Kagome…- Empezó a decirle con voz seductora:- Vine a invitarte al festín que tendremos esta noche. Hemos logrado vencer a los demonios-hienas… y recuperé estos fragmentos… - Acto seguido, le enseñó dos trocitos delgados de algo que parecía cristal:- … Para ti.

- Oooh, joven Kouga…- Dijo Kagome:- ¡Es maravilloso! – Entonces volteó a verme:- ¡¡Tenemos más fragmentos!! – Me dijo muy emocionada.

Su repentina luminosidad en su mirada me hizo sonreírle:- Me alegro por ti, prima.

- Por supuesto, tú también estás invitada.- Me dijo Kouga:- También pueden venir Sango, Shippo y Miroku si quieren…

- Gracias por invitarnos Kouga… ahí estaremos.

Kouga se volteó a ver al hanyou que se había invitado solo. Le echó una miradita de ésas que fulminan.

- Mph! Me conformo con que asista Kagome.- Volvió a verla, ansiosamente:- Prométeme que vendrás…

Kagome, haciéndose la interesante, le sonrió, no sin antes darle una ojeada al Inu:- Lo prometo. Ahí estaré.

Kouga besó el dorso de una de las manos de Kagome.:- Entonces, hasta la noche, mi querida Kagome.

Le soltó la mano y se volvió hacia mí. Para mi sorpresa, me tomó por la barbilla y me dio un breve beso en mis labios "¡Wiiiii!":- Hasta la noche, mi querida amiga.

"¡¡ ¿AMIGA?!!" Con eso me mató. ¡Ratas! Si no le hubiera dicho que así se trataban los amigos…

Desapareció en medio de una ráfaga. Inuyasha me miraba muy molesto. Me preguntaba si estaría celoso, pero no creo, pues está clavado con Kag. Creo que su enojo se debe a otra cosa…

Decidimos regresar al campamento. Inuyasha caminaba tras nosotras, con un semblante muy serio. Kagome iba bastante animada por los fragmentos que le había dado Kouga, pero de vez en cuando, le echaba ojeadas al plateado. Yo pensaba en las cosas curiosas que me habían ocurrido desde que bajé del árbol esa mañana: El extraño sueño que Inu dijo que SI había ocurrido, la marca aromática que me dejó mi... ¿Pareja?, el escarceo accidental que tuvimos Inu y yo, las presencias que sentí… ¿Eran tres? Bueno, con tantas emociones tal vez me confundí…

Cuando llegamos, Cipactli y Shippo jugaban con Kirara. Sango entrenaba con Quetzal, pues como elemental del viento, le devolvía los ataques usando su propio boomerang. Pero… ¿Dónde estaban Miroku y Colibrí?

- Vino un anciano a pedir ayuda. Dijo que en su castillo había fantasmas y Miroku fue a exorcizarlos. Colibrí lo acompañó porque sintió curiosidad.- Me explicó Shippo.

- **Eso y porque es el dios de la guerra. Estaba muy aburrido sin dar batalla**…- Dijo Cipactli, bajándose de Kirara:- **Por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?**

- ¿E-eh? ¿Yo?... Bueno…

Sentí la mirada de Kagome sobre mí. Obviamente también quería una explicación. Inuyasha pasó de largo hacia donde entrenaba Sango. Al notarnos, dejó el entrenamiento. Quetzal no parecía cansado, así que le propuso a Inu seguir entrenando. Algo le decía que Inu lo necesitaba…

- ¡Hey chicas! ¡Vamos a darnos un baño! – Nos dijo Sango al acercarse:- Y también quiero que nos cuentes tu extraño sueño…- Me dijo, al ponerme su brazo sobre mi hombro:- ¡Me muero de la curiosidad!

- ¡Sí, vamos al río! – Exclamaron alegres Shippo y Cipactli.

Sin poder resistirlo, preparamos todo con Kagome y nos dirigimos al río…

Iba a ser una charla muuuy larga…

Y penosa…

CONTINUARA…


	17. Un insólito guardián

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 17

UN INSÓLITO GUARDIAN

Ciertamente no estaba en la mejor posición…

Para esquivar las inquisitivas y curiosas miradas de Sango, Kagome, Cipactli y Shippo "¡No imaginan cómo puede ser de curioso éste pequeñín!" Lancé un profundo suspiro mientras me sumergía en el agua. Trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos para darles una línea lógica y coherente, pero, sabiendo la clase de cosas que sucedían en ésta época y lugar… tal vez no eran del todo ilógicas e incoherentes…

Volví a salir del agua… Me dio la impresión que no se movieron para nada, esperándome.

Me dirigí a la orilla, seguida por todos los demás. Sango había preparado una fogata y, como aún no habíamos desayunado, preparamos algo sencillo que todos pudiéramos compartir.

Observaba mi taza de café en silencio cuando Sango me habló directamente:- ¿Y bien?

La ví… Tenía la mirada que más temía. La mirada que no podía resistir.

- Pues… la verdad… No sé cómo empezar.

Al momento me ví rodeada.

- Pues empieza por el principio…- Dijo Kagome, antes de morder un panecillo integral que trajo de su casa:- Desde donde te acuerdes…

- Bueno, recuerdo que anoche me sentía muy cansada… Y molesta. Estuve a punto de morir devorada por esa araña panteonera ¡Y no pude siquiera disfrutar de mi última noche de celo! De sólo recordar todo lo que me molestaron diciéndome "¡Estás en celo!" "¡Estás en celo!" De veras que hasta quise morir… ¡Tanto celo pa' puro picte!

Sango me mirada extrañada. Supongo que morir sin haber amado debe ser casi normal por estos rumbos. Cipactli y Shippo se vieron mutuamente y sonrieron "¡Un momento! ¿Acaso se comunican mentalmente?" Después de todo… ella es un elemental de tierra y él… es un ser mágico. "Seguramente sí se comunican mentalmente". Kagome sólo parecía… recordar algo.

- Luego charlé un momento con Inuyasha. Me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, pues mi aroma había permanecido y era probable que e-el youkai, er- mi pareja, quien lo indujo, viniera a buscarme.

- Entonces… ¿Sabías que vendría por ti? – Preguntó Sango.

- ¡¡No lo sabía!! – Respondí molesta:- Sólo me enteré por que Inu me lo comentó.

- ¿Y cómo supo Inuyasha que vendría por ti? – Preguntó Kagome. Iba a responder que no sabía, cuando Shippo se me adelantó.

- Lo supo por tu olor… - Dijo muy serio "Tanto que hasta a mí me sorprendió":- Tu aroma ha permanecido tan intenso como el primer día… como si hubieras estado en contacto constante con tu… pareja.

Todas lo vimos de una forma, que Shippo no pudo evitar enrojecer tanto como su cabello.

- Es que… recuerdo que eso solía pasar cuando mi mami y mi padre estaban juntos… - Dijo, aún muy apenado. El comentario hizo que todas hiciéramos "¡Aaaahhhh! Shippo es taaaan tierno". Pero fue Sango la que rompió el encanto.

- Oye Shippo… - Al momento éste se giró a verla, levantando sus orejitas "¡Me encantan sus orejitas cuando pone atención! ¡Y sus ojitos verdes! ¡Y…! ¡Ay Dios! Creo que me estoy volviendo una pedófila":- … ¿Podrías reconocer a quién pertenece el aroma impregnado en Isis-chan?

- ¡Seco! – Exclamé "¡Eso ni yo me lo esperaba!":- ¿Acaso puedes saberlo con sólo olerme?

- Bueno… - Dijo el chiquito:- Podría intentarlo.

De improviso saltó sobre mí y empezó a olfatearme sin darme chance de prepararme. Sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello y detrás de mi oreja, sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho, el aroma a hierbas de su cabello… De pronto empecé a…

- ¡Shippo!

- ¿Qué?

- Me… me… meee…- Me puse tan roja que Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y retiró al pequeño, que parecía altamente atraído hacia mi cuello. Yo sólo apretaba los puños y los ojos, resistiéndome a sentir "aquello que me gustaba porque no debería gustarme".

Cuando sentí que retiró a Shippo volví a abrirlos. Mi cara aún seguía roja.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo Kagome, sosteniendo a Shippo.

- ¿**Qué le pasa a Shippo**? – Preguntó Cipactli. Al momento, Sango y Kagome lo atendieron. Parecía adormecido. De pronto reaccionó y trató de volver hacia mí, específicamente hacia mi cuello.

- Creo que está reaccionando al aroma de Isis… - Dijo Sango.

- ¿¿Qué?? ¿A mi aroma? No me chingues. Shippo está muy chiquito para mí…

Cipactli se volvió a verme, algo molesta:- ¿**A poco tú no sentiste nada**?

- ¡¿E-eh?!

Apenada, bajé la vista. Sango y Kagome me vieron, muy intrigadas.

- **Tal vez Shippo sea pequeño**… **Pero pudo despertar celo en ti**… ¿**Cierto Zacek**?

El comentario de Cipactli no lo esperaba, así como tampoco lo esperaban Sango ni Kagome. Creí que se reirían de mí, por excitarme con un… ¿Bebé? Bueno… no es taaaan bebé. Sólo que es… ¿Muy joven?

- **Y según tú**… ¿**Qué edad crees que tiene Shippo**? – Preguntó Cipactli.

Eso me mató. Si hago cuentas: Veamos… Inu, que es hanyou, se aventaba cerca de 250 y parecía de 17 "Bueno, según Kagome, más bien parece de 4, por berrinchudo" y don Sessho, que es youkai, se avienta más de 500 y parece de… digamos 20 "Dios, está taaaan bien conservado", entonces… Shippo, como es tan youkai como Sessho, parece de 7 tiene… ¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¡175!!

- N-no puede ser… - Bajé la cabeza, aún sentía que las mejillas me ardían:- M-me… excité con… ¿Shippo?

Sango dejó que Kagome controlara a Shippo, quien por cierto, aún trataba de volver a mis brazos y se me acercó:- No te apenes… Bueno, no a cualquiera le ocurre…

- ¿¿Pero por qué a mí?? TnT.

En ése momento, Shippo se soltó de Kagome y me volvió a abrazar. Se acomodó sobre mi pecho y se aferró a mi cuello… y empezó a ronronear.

- ¡¡Shippo despierta!! – Le llamó Kagome, tratando de moverlo, pero el pequeño se sujetaba con más fuerza. Parecía hipnotizado.

- **Déjalo Kagome**… **sólo cumple lo que su instinto le ordena**.- Dijo Cipactli.

- ¿Instinto? – Preguntamos las tres.

- **Shippo es un "Guardián de joyas". Su "instinto" es proteger a "su joya", en este caso**…

- ¿A mí? – Pregunté sorprendida "Y aquí entre nos… halagada, porque me consideren una joya… que vá ¡Una joyita!"

- **No boba, tú no**… - Dijo Cipactli:- …**La esfera de Jade**.

"¡Condenada chaparra! ¡No tenías por qué decirme boba!":- Aaaahhh… Ya entendí.

- Bueno y ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Shippo? No va a quedarse todo el tiempo prendido al cuello de Isis… ¿O sí? – Preguntó Kagome.

- **Lo** **hará hasta que venga "Su señor", es decir, el dueño de "la joya"**… - Respondió Cipactli.

- ¡Uchas! Pos eso sí que va a estar difícil… - Dije, pensativa.

- ¿Porqué Isis-chan? – Preguntó Sango.

- La joya no tiene dueño… Yo soy su portadora, no su dueña.

- **Pero tu cuerpo SI tiene dueño**.- Respondió Cipactli.

- ¿¿Tiene "dueño"?? ¿Y cuánto le costó? – Le pregunté, molesta "¡¿Porqué siempre me pasa a mí?!":- Que yo recuerde nunca lo puse a la venta…

- No fue propiamente una venta… - Empezó a decir Sango:- Te encontró y te hizo de su propiedad… Eso es lo que acostumbran los youkais.

- ¡Oh! – Suspiré ya sin fuerza para reclamar "¿Qué podía hacer contra aquello? ¿Rebelarme? ¿Contra quién?

- Isis… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó mi prima, cariñosamente.

- No… No estoy bien.- Empecé a quejarme:- Vine a esta época sin saber por qué; ya pertenezco a alguien y no sé quien es; poseo extraños dones y una extraña joya y no sé cómo utilizarlos… ¡Y ya llevo una semana sin ver a mi madre y a mis hermanos!... ¡Y no sé si volveré a verlos! – Mi llanto se soltó, descontrolado. Sin resistirlo, salí corriendo, sin importar que estuviera en traje de baño ni que llevara a Shippo como bufanda.

No supe por cuánto tiempo corrí, pues por ratos caminé también. Todo me daba vueltas. Las ideas venían y se revolvían como en una licuadora. La única precaución que tomé fue caminar por la orilla del río. Cuando me detuve, sería ya media tarde.

Me senté en una roca de color blanco, que sobresalía cerca de la orilla. El agua me tranquilizaba. Cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme, para atar los cabos sueltos "¡Sé que soy bruta, pero si me lo explican con cuidado, sé que lo puedo entender!" Me bajé de la roca y apoyé mi espalda en ella. Sin saber cómo, empecé a musitar una oración.

- _Joven diosa de tierras más allá del mar tranquilo. Escucha mi ruego por favor. Sé que has sido invocada en esta era y sólo tú puedes iluminarme con tu sabiduría, para completar la misión por la cual fuiste invocada. Te abro mi corazón y mis pensamientos, para demostrarte que confío en ti y en mi herencia. No rechazo mi legado, que es poseer tu alma y tu fuerza. Sólo ilumíname para realizar esta misión. Cumpliré tu voluntad, pues sólo así, podré volver a la tranquilidad de mi verdadero hogar…_

En ése momento sentí cómo Shippo aflojaba el agarre de mi cuello, soltándome y dejándose caer en mi regazo. Por el momento, creí que se trataba por haber realizado la oración.

Pero me equivoqué…

Y lo sé, porque sentí unos labios suaves apoyarse en los míos. Era un beso muy dulce… literalmente hablando. Tenía el mismo sabor de las galletas de vainilla que había comido Shippo en la mañana. Nuestros labios se acariciaban con tanta suavidad, como temiendo lastimar. Pude sentir en el interior de la boca que me besaba, unos colmillos… Así supe que se trataba de un youkai.

No quise abrir los ojos. Antes de eso, lo abracé desde su cuello y sentí cómo él "Espero que se trate de un _ÉL_ y no de una _ELLA_" claramente me rodeaba con sus manos la cintura y me abrazaba "¡Qué rico!" Palpé con cuidado sus hombros. Eran firmes y musculosos, me recordaba mucho al cuerpo de Inuyasha "Sí… ahora estoy segura ¡¡Fue niño!!"

El beso se cortó suavemente, para poder respirar, pero aún así, no abrí los ojos. Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya, lo que me indicó que no era demasiado alto "O tal vez se acomodaba tal y como Inuyasha lo hacía con Kagome, cuando se… hacían eso" Sentí su aroma… era de hierbas… Lo aspiré profundamente… para no olvidarlo.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida… Hasta que escuché la voz de Sango y de Kagome que me llamaban. Ya estaba oscuro. Entreabrí los ojos y sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo. Pensando que se trataba de Shippo traté de retirarlo…

Pero ¡Pesaba mucho! "¿Sería Inuyasha?".

Palpé su cabeza. Lucía un hermoso y largo cabello, extendido…

Toqué sus sienes y sentí sus orejas… un poco grandes y… puntiagudas.

Sobre su frente, lucía un flequillo abundante…

Traté de acariciar sus facciones. Las sentí hermosas y finas. Una nariz respingada, pestañas largas y labios carnosos pero delgados… Realmente, un rostro hermoso.

Sus hombros firmes y sus brazos… empezaron a moverse y me volvieron a abrazar…

Una voz suave susurró cerca de mi oído…

- No quiero dejarte…

Casi por reflejo me aferré a ésos brazos que me consolaron durante mi tristeza.

- N-No lo hagas…

La luz de la linterna de Kagome empezó a bailotear cerca de mí. Aquí entre nos… no deseaba saber con quién había dormido… Ese misterio me encantaba. Pero la luz iluminó mi rostro…

Y el de él…

- ¡Dios mío! – Escuché decir a Kagome.

- ¡No puede ser! – Escuché decir a Sango.

- ¡Pero… ¿Cuándo pasó esto?! – Dijo Miroku.

- ¡Feh! – Dijo Inuyasha:- ¡Sabía que esto pasaría!

- ¡Uhh! – Dijeron Cipactli, Colibrí y Quetzal, casi al unísono.

Los comentarios me hicieron incorporarme para ver a mi acompañante…

- ¡Aups!

CONTINUARA…


	18. Aprendiendo a crecer

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 18

APRENDIENDO A CRECER

Íbamos caminando en pequeños grupos de 3: al frente iban Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Kagome; Cipactli, Colibrí y Quetzal los seguían y hasta atrás, Inuyasha, yo y… mi hermoso acompañante.

La luz de la luna llena nos iluminó. Yo temblaba ligeramente, no sé si del frío o de la emoción del atractivo joven que iba a mi lado… y no dejaba de verme con expresión soñadora.

Esa expresión enfadó a Inuyasha.

Al llegar a un claro, nos saltó encima un extraño ser con cuerpo alargado y muchas patas, colmillos y garras. Obviamente, Kagome, Cipactli y yo gritamos del susto, mientras los demás se ponían en posición de defensa unos y de ataque otros.

- ¡Es un demonio-ciempiés! – Exclamó Miroku, preparándose para absorberlo, pero Inuyasha lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¡Hay insectos venenosos cerca! ¡Seguramente es obra de Naraku!

"¿Naraku? Creo que he escuchado antes ese nombre…"

Inuyasha desenvainó su machete cañero, que al momento se transformó. Hubiera pensado en algo de comer, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión, estaba preocupada por el joven a mi lado. Se puso en posición de defensa y me vio con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Los que brillaban como esmeraldas a la luz de la luna.

Kagome se giró a verme mientras preparaba una flecha.

- Isis, prepara a tus chicos para atacar. - Pero Quetzal intervino.

- Lo sentimos, señorita Kagome, pero no podemos intervenir directamente en una batalla a menos que sea la vida de Zacek la que esté en inminente peligro.

- No temas Kagome…Yo las protegeré.- Me aseguró el joven de ojos verdes, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño "¡Ay, se ve adorable!":- Confía en mí… Isis-chan.

- Sí…- asentí tímidamente "¡¿Tímida yo?!" Eso ni quien se lo trague. Pero Cipactli se me acercó.

- ¿Zacek?

Me giré a verla.

- Puedes usar nuestros poderes para fortalecer a tu nuevo guardián.

- Y... ¿Cómo lo hago?

- Sólo tienes que concentrarte en la esfera de Jade y pedirle que provea a tu guardián con nuestra energía. Nosotros haremos el resto.

- Y… ¿Podrán hacerlo? No olvides que les falta un compañero…- Le dije, recordando que aún no invocaba a Tláloc.

- Podremos… a través del lazo que ahora te une a tu guardián.

Recordé las palabras del chico, hace unos momentos, cuando desperté en sus brazos:

- "…_ No quiero dejarte_…"

No pude evitar ruborizarme. Pero tuve que contenerme, pues Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha se las estaba viendo difícil con el animalejo. Así que junté mis manos y traté de visualizar la Esfera entre mis manos.

- _Esfera de Jade, que concentras la fuerza de la naturaleza, provee de tu energía a mi guardián, que lo necesita para protegernos…_

Una esferita de luz verde se formó en el hueco entre mis manos y pareció flotar hasta la cabeza del joven, cuyos besos me habían consolado…

Él cerró los ojos y extendió las manos, para recibir la energía de la naturaleza.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha fue arrojado a nuestros pies; Kagome preparaba una segunda flecha espiritual y mis chicos se apostaban tras de mí. Colocaron sus manos en postura de oración a lo largo de mi espalda y pude sentir un agradable calor que emitían sus manos hacia mi piel. En ese momento, Colibrí pareció desvanecerse dentro de mí.

- ¡Necesitamos tu "Fuego de Zorro"! – Dijo el hanyou, tratando de levantarse, al joven que volvía a abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¡Estoy listo! – Con una voz clara, firme y varonil, se colocó frente al demonio, que acababa de arrojar a Sango y emitió un extraño grito:

- 蛇焰, _**Jaen**_**?**_ (¡__Llama serpeante!) – _Dijo mi nuevo guardián, y de una de sus manos, salió una potente llamarada hacia el youkai, rodeándolo como una serpiente de fuego y reduciéndolo a cenizas.

- ¡Esto sí es mejor que un "Fuego de Zorro"! – Exclamó Miroku, que había corrido a atrapar a Sango, antes que se estrellara contra unas rocas. Afortunadamente la atrapó, pero la bofetada que recibió nos hizo saber que a nuestro querido "houshi" se le había vuelto a resbalar la mano.

Todos voltearon a ver a mi nuevo guardián que, orgulloso, acababa de terminar con un youkai con una sola mano. Al momento empezaron a llover felicitaciones.

- ¡Bien hecho!

- ¡Eso fue excelente!

- ¡Te felicito!

- ¡Feh! ¡Suerte de principiante!...

- ¡¿Principiante?! – Dijo Kagome, volviéndose, furiosa:- ¡Eso es injusto Inuyasha! No es la primera vez que Shippo participa activamente en una pelea…

- Eso es cierto Inuyasha. – Dijo Sango:- Shippo NO es un principiante, sólo que esta vez, pudo hacerlo mucho mejor que siempre…

- ¡Esos poderes son impresionantes, pequeño Shippo! – Felicitó Miroku, quien lucía una hermosa marca de mano en su mejilla.

- Gracias…- Dijo Shippo, sumamente ruborizado:- Pero Inuyasha tiene razón. Es la primera vez que tengo estos poderes y la primera vez que los uso. Y se lo debo a…

Hasta ése momento se fijaron en mí. Estaba de rodillas, enrojecida y bañada en sudor. Parecía que había sido yo quien había peleado. Apenas podía respirar.

- ¡Isis-chan! – Gritó Shippo, corriendo hacia mí. Lo último que sentí, antes de desmayarme, fueron sus brazos sosteniéndome y su cálido aliento cerca de mi rostro.

El pequeño Shippo… Bueno… ahora ya no era TAAAN pequeño.

Medía casi lo mismo que Inu, Sus facciones se parecían a las de él… así como su complexión. Supongo que todos los chicos apuestos se parecen. Pero la diferencia más adorable, Kagome dijo "Kawaii" cuando lo vió ¡Lo juro!, eran unas preciosas pequitas debajo de sus ojitos color esmeralda y su hermoso cabello rojo fuego, casi tan largo como el de Inu, que le daban una apariencia todavía de niño… ¡¡ES TAN LINDO!! (¡¡Y eso que aún no les cuento cómo besa!! n.n*

En el extraño sueño de mi letargo pude verme a mí misma, vestida con una túnica blanca, ceñida en la cintura y abierta a los lados. El cabello extendido. Me encontraba en una habitación blanca y una persona, muy similar a mí, se apareció y me sonrió.

- Yo soy Zacek…- Me dijo sonriente. En verdad éramos bastante parecidas, pero su voz, aunque joven, denotaba una madurez milenaria. En cambio, la mía sonaba como la matraca que soy: chillona y estridente.

- Yo soy… - Empecé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

- Tu nombre no importa. Lo importante es que eres mi representante mortal en esta era. Eres la portadora de la Esfera de Jade y tu deber es cumplir con las invocaciones que me hagan.

- O sea que… ¿Te invocan a ti y el trabajo lo hago yo? ¡Qué chinga!

Zacek sonrió ante mi jerga:- Lo siento. Si te molesta o incomoda, puedes renunciar a la esfera y buscaré otro portador. Tal vez en algún descendiente tuyo… cuando nazca.

Lo que dijo, me incomodó:- ¡Oye! No es para tanto.- Le respondí:- Tan solo quisiera saber que hago aquí para hacerlo rápido y volver a mi casa, antes que empiecen las clases…

Ella tenía una paciencia de santos. Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano:- Desde hace 200 años, he estado siendo invocada para una misión, pero sólo hasta que naciste, pude cumplir con ella…

- ¿Y es peligrosa? – Le pregunté, más curiosa que miedosa.

- Podría decirte que sí. Pero, lamentablemente, surgió un problema más y hasta que se resuelva, no podremos cumplir con la misión para la que fui invocada.

Yo caminaba en silencio, asimilando lo que ella decía.

- Necesitas activar los poderes de la Esfera de Jade totalmente. Los chicos necesitan ejercicio y les hará bien actuar en esta época, donde tanto los necesitan.

- Y… ¿Cómo lo he hecho? – Pregunté queriendo saber si lo había hecho bien.

- Hasta ahora, excelente… Isis.

- ¿Así que sabes mi nombre?

- Por supuesto. Eres mi reencarnación… Pero he de pedirte, que seas un poco más prudente.

- ¿Prudente?

- Tal vez sea por tu edad, pero… Trata de ser más juiciosa al momento de actuar. No debes ser tan impulsiva.

De pronto recordé la pregunta del millón:- ¡¡Oye!! ¿Si te pregunto algo me responderás con la verdad?

- Por supuesto.- Me dijo sonriente.

- Por ahí me enteré que tengo "dueño".

- Es tu cuerpo el que tiene dueño, no tú, que en esencia, soy yo.

- ¿Y sabes quién es?

- Por supuesto. Tu cuerpo lo sabe y reacciona a él. Sólo que no estás consciente cuando te encuentras a solas con él y eso es lo que te preocupa. ¿Verdad?

- Pues claro. Podría cometer una burrada y no saber a quién colgarle el milagrito.

- De eso no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tu dueño sabe que para realizar el ritual de consumación, debes ser virgen. Aunque te desee… Él siempre te respetará.

- Entonces…- Empecé a cavilar:- Si yo dejara de ser virgen… no podría realizar ése ritual… ¿Cierto?

- Así es. No podrías realizar la misión para la que fui invocada. Eso provocaría la destrucción de la Esfera de Jade y la purificación de Cipactli, Quetzal, Colibrí y Acóatl. Volverían a sus estados originales y ya no sería posible volver a reunirlos.

- Es decir… ¿_Morirían_?

- Sí.

Eso realmente me entristeció. Había desarrollado un fuerte afecto hacia mis amigos y me dolería perderlos.

- Yo… haré lo que me pidas.- Le aseguré. Ella me vió y esbozó una linda sonrisa.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo… y no temas. Detendré tu tiempo en esta era para que no transcurra en tu lugar de origen y no tengas problemas.

- Gracias… Zacek.

- Gracias a ti… Isis.

- ¡Oye! – De repente, me volvió la idea:- ¿Y podrías decirme quién es mi dueño?

- ¡Por supuesto! Tu dueño se llama…

"¿Ehhh?" Justo en ése momento, dejé de escucharla y de verla. Se desvaneció y todo se volvió oscuro. Sentí de pronto, una fuerte bocanada de aire entrar a mi boca, hasta hacer colapsar mi garganta, por lo que empecé a toser con fuerza.

- ¡Cooof! ¡Cooof!

Unos ricos labios se separaron de los míos. Entreabrí los ojos, esperando consolarme de no haber escuchado el nombre de mi "dueño", volviendo a acariciar ésos labios tan suaves…

- ¿Sango? – Pregunté, resistiéndome a creer:- ¿Tú me… diste respiración?

Ella sonrió apenada "¡Oh no! ¡No puedo creer que me haya gustado sentir sus labios!" pensé con desolación "Pero… no está nada mal".

- No Isis-chan. – Me aseguró con una sonrisa:- Lo hizo Shippo.

- ¿Shippo? – Me volvió hacia él. Se veía tan lindo así de ruborizado:- Gracias cariño.

- No hay de qué…- Me contestó, mientras tomaba mi mano y la colocaba en su mejilla. "¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué te he hecho para que me tortures así? ¡¡Es lindísimo!!" Entonces, escuche que Cipactli sollozaba.

- ¿Chipotle? – Le pregunté. Le decía así bromeando para que se enojara. Pero, su cara no expresaba señales de querer jugar. Busqué con la mirada a Quetzal y a Colibrí, pero sólo ví al primero.

- ¿Dónde está Colibrí?

Todos se miraron y parecían no saber que responderme, hasta que Kagome lo dijo…

- D-Desapareció…

CONTINUARA…


	19. ¿Dónde estás?

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 19

¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

- ¿Colibrí?

No hubo respuesta. Shippo me ayudó a levantarme y empecé a buscarlo. Un fuerte palpitar dentro de mí pecho me indicó dónde estaba.

- Aquí estás… - Murmuré, llevándome la mano al pecho. Me volví a ver a Miroku.

- Dijiste que nunca podría volver a mi cuerpo…

- En realidad no volvió a su cuerpo, señorita Isis. Transfirió su esencia a la esfera y su energía a Shippo. – Me respondió.

- Pero hace un momento, Isis-chan logró materializar la esfera, Excelencia, todos lo vimos. – Dijo Sango.

- No fue la verdadera, sólo la energía de la misma. Así pudo transferirla a Shippo. Como es un elemental de fuego, el joven Colibrí fue el elegido para trasmutar su energía a Shippo

- ¿Colibrí… volverá? – Le pregunté, con mis ojos humedecidos.

- Volverá… No tema, su elemental no está perdido. Sólo está suspendido dentro de la esfera. Sólo necesita ser invocado.

- ¿Es como un genio en una lámpara? – Preguntó Kagome. Todos la vieron con extrañeza. Creo que nadie ha visto la película "Aladdín".

- Si es lo que imagino, señorita Kagome, así es.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo durarán mis poderes? – Preguntó Shippo, preocupado.

- Desaparecerán en cuanto el elemental vuelva a materializarse físicamente. – Respondió Miroku.

- ¿Y su madurez? - Dijo Inuyasha:- Porque así de mocoso no nos sirve para nada.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué NO SIRVO PARA NADA??!! – Respondió Shippo muy enojado:- ¡Ahora verás Inu-baka! 大蛇焰, _**Dai Jaen**_**?** (_¡__Gran llama serpeante!)_

De la punta de sus dedos, emitió una enorme serpiente de fuego, más gruesa que la anterior. Inuyasha se vió rodeado por las llamas y eso lo hizo enfadar. Blandió su machete hacia Shippo, pero Kagome ya estaba harta de tanta bronca…

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡OSUWARI!

¡PAPAS! ¡Pobre Inu! A comer tierra de nuevo.

Suspiré tan profundamente como pude. Deseaba poder percibir a Colibrí dentro de mí. Cipactli se me acercó.

- **No te preocupes por él. Está bien**. – Me dijo mientras sonreía. Su sonrisa me confortó. Así que la acaricié en su cabeza.

- Confiaré… – Le aseguré:- En todos ustedes.

- ¡Aahh! ¡Es cierto! – Exclamó Kagome, de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome-chan? –Preguntó Sango.

- Recordé que el joven Kouga nos hizo una invitación.

- ¡Es verdad! – Dijo Shippo:- Hoy harán celebración a la luz de la luna.

- Pues ya casi es la hora. - Dijo Miroku:- Inuyasha… ¿No vienes?

- ¡Feh!

- Nos alcanzará en cuanto pase el efecto del conjuro.- Dijo Kagome:- ¡Hay que cambiarnos de ropa, Isis!

Asentí, aunque me dio un poco de pena que Inu se quedara en el suelo haciendo circulitos. Me acerqué a él y le acaricié la cabeza, como a un cachorro castigado.

- No será lo mismo si no vienes, Inu.

No esperaba que me tomara la mano y fijara su linda mirada en mí.

- Te prometo que estaré cerca… para cuidarte. – Me aseguró, desde el suelo.

Un extraño calor me subió al rostro. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me dice eso? Y más importante… ¿Porqué me siento rara cuando me ve así?" Me limité a sonreírle y me levanté. El frío empezaba a calarme, pues aún estaba en traje de baño.

- Gracias Inu… - Le dije.- Te esperamos en el campamento.

Caminé hacia Kagome y Shippo, que ya me esperaban. Pude sentir sus miradas de molestia sobre mí… Y no me aguanté.

- ¿Están celosos? – les pregunté, aparentando indiferencia. Sus rostros enrojecieron y se vieron mutuamente. Luego, bajaron la mirada.

- No es eso, Isis. Creo que eres demasiado amable con Inuyasha y él… no se lo merece.- empezó a decir Kagome:- ¡Todo el tiempo anda haciendo tonterías!

- Tal vez… preferirías que fuera Inuyasha y no yo, quien te protegiera… - Dijo Shippo, algo entristecido:- Tiene razón al decir que no sirvo para nada.

Eso sí me enojó:- ¡¿Pero qué burradas dices, Shippo?! ¡¿Después que absorbiste la energía de Colibrí te me vas a rajar?! ¡Ah, no! ¡A mí me cumples o me dejas como estaba!

Me volví hacia mi prima.- ¡Kagome! Te aclaro que soy amable con Inu no porque me guste. ¡Es hermoso! No lo niego. Pero es obvio que él quiere contigo y eso lo respeto. Es que me apena mucho cuando lo zapeas. Creo que es un castigo muy cruel para alguien que es tan orgulloso como él. Verse a los pies de una niña… con una simple palabra. ¿No crees?

Kagome se quedó calladita. Tal vez no lo había visto de ese modo.

- ¡Es que… se lo merece! - Trató de justificarse:- Continuamente hace y dice cosas que no debe. También le he salvado la vida con el conjuro. Inuyasha es muy rebelde…- Concluyó, tratando de encontrar comprensión en mí. Algo que sí consiguió.

- Sí…- Le afirmé, comprensiva:- Entrenar a un marido es difícil.

Kagome enrojeció tanto que creí que sangraría por la nariz. Empecé a reírme de su reacción. Afortunadamente entendió mi broma y empezó a reír también. Sólo Shippo no reía, desconcertado por no comprender la broma. "Definitivamente, aún es un niño".

Llegamos al campamento y nos cambiamos de ropa. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla ajustable y una blusa de mangas largas, pero con hombros descubiertos. Kagome se puso una linda falda escocesa "minifalda, para variar" y una blusa tipo "Halter", sin mangas en color blanco y cuello de la misma tela de la falda. Se veía muy bien. Sango se soltó el cabello y se puso un kimono en color negro con grandes flores rojas y un ave en su espalda. Un obsequio de Kagome y mío, de la época actual. Quetzal se puso un hakama negro y un haori azul marino y Cipactli, un kimono verde con flores de color rosa. Miroku y Shippo, iban como siempre.

Gracias al olfato de Shippo, encontramos el campamento de Kouga. En un enorme claro, rodeado de árboles y cercado por antorchas, una gran fogata se alzaba, asando diferentes presas para el banquete.

Pero… no había nadie a la vista.

Hasta que, al acercarnos, descubrimos que habían muchos cuerpos en el suelo.

- ¿Estarán muertos? – Preguntó Shippo.

- **No, sólo están desmayados**.- respondió Cipactli, tras poner la palma de su mano sobre el suelo:- **Puedo sentir que todos están vivos… pero…**

- ¿Pero qué? – Preguntó Sango.

- **Tras aquellos árboles, hay una batalla…**

Kagome se concentró:- Puedo sentir los fragmentos de Kouga en movimiento… Y dos fragmentos más.

De pronto, Cipactli se aferró a mi pierna, estremeciéndose violentamente:- **Él ha vuelto…**

- ¿Quién? – Le pregunté, contagiándome de su angustia.

- **La-tierra-de-panteón-devorador-de-espíritus… ¡Viene por mí! **– Dijo, ocultando su cara entre sus manitas..

Shippo se antepuso delante de nosotras. A Quetzal se le enrojecieron los ojos.

- **Hay un espíritu del viento frente a nosotros**… - Dijo, con voz profunda, mientras se ponía en posición de defensa. "Aún sigo sin entender por qué Kagome dice que es idéntico a Inu…"

Sango, Miroku y Kagome se vieron entre ellos. Como recordé que una vez pudimos "leernos" los pensamientos, me concentré en su cabeza de mi prima, pero sólo alcancé a escuchar una palabra: Kagura. ¿Qué significará?

Entonces, una gran ráfaga de viento nos envolvió. De pronto me sentí como dentro de una burbuja de jabón.

Pero no era jabón. Cipactli y yo nos elevamos del suelo dentro de una esfera, que lentamente nos debilitaba. Alcancé a ver a un chamaco de pelo blanco, con una guadaña. Y a un pelafustán greñudo vestido de púrpura y colmillos en los hombros, que se reía de los chicos.

Frente a mí, ya a esa gran altura, estaba una tipa sobre una pluma "¡Valiente anoréxica ha de ser si la aguanta una pluma!" pensé, mientras abrazaba a Cipactli, recordando a mis pequeñas hermanas."¡Ay Dios! ¿Dónde vine a caer?... mejor dicho, a flotar". Me sentí tan débil y desprotegida, que decidí abandonarme.

Mi último pensamiento, antes de desmayarme, para mi sorpresa… fue para _Él._

_Mi dueño… _

"_Ven por mí… mi señor"_

CONTINUARA…


	20. Pleito por una mascota

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 20

PLEITO POR UNA MASCOTA

Sentí las manos de Cipactli aferrándose con fuerza a mi cintura. Empecé a desesperarme.

- Cipactli… - Susurré:- Estás sufriendo… - Le dije, pues noté que sus labios empezaban a amoratarse. "Está dejando de respirar… para que yo sobreviva".

Entonces, un rápido recuerdo vino a mi mente:

_- "…En realidad no volvió a su cuerpo, señorita Isis. Transfirió su esencia a la esfera y su energía a Shippo. – Me respondió Miroku._

_- Pero hace un momento, Isis-chan logró materializar la esfera, Excelencia, todos lo vimos. – Dijo Sango._

_- No fue la verdadera, sólo la energía de la misma. Así pudo transferirla a Shippo. Como es un elemental de fuego, el joven Colibrí fue el elegido para trasmutar su energía a Shippo_

_- ¿Colibrí… volverá? – Le pregunté._

_- Volverá… No tema, su elemental no está perdido. Sólo está suspendido dentro de la esfera. Sólo necesita ser invocado."_

"_Invocado"_

Observé a la niña, que ya había cerrado sus ojitos y aflojado su agarre. "Sólo tengo una oportunidad. Espero no equivocarme" La tomé entre mis brazos y pensé con fuerza en Colibrí.

Le pedí ayuda a Colibrí.

El cuerpo de Cipactli empezaba a hacerse intangible. Abrí los ojos y ví que Shippo, dejó de lanzar serpientes de fuego y vió hacia arriba "Nos ha visto"

Por alguna razón, asentí, como autorizando a Shippo a hacer "algo", pero no supe qué. Él sonrió y desde la burbuja noté que movía sus labios y cambiaba de posición sus dedos…

-大石化, _**Dai Sekka**_**?** (¡Gran Petrificación!) – Gritó Shippo. Al momento, desde el suelo, un flujo de energía se apoderó de los youkais que atacaban a los chicos… y los volvió de piedra.

En mis brazos, Cipactli alcanzó a sonreírme con dulzura… mientras se disolvía rápidamente, como arena esparcida al viento. Sin poder evitarlo, mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar. Una mezcla de ira y desesperación se apoderó de mí. Casi no podía respirar. La energía me había abandonado por completo… así que me abandoné a la oscuridad.

"Colibrí… Cipactli"

Ella estaría bien. Podía presentirlo. Pero yo… Ya no supe de mí.

_- ¡¡Isis!! – Gritó Kouga, al notar que la chica se desmayaba en el interior de la esfera __de energía._

_- ¡¡Tú estás luchando conmigo!! – Gritó Kagura, llamando la atención del joven lobo. Kagura realizó uno de sus ataques, pero Kouga no pudo esquivarlo._

_Kagome notó que el abanico de Kagura brillaba:- ¡¡Joven Kouga!! ¡¡Hay un fragmento en el abanico!!_

_Kagura frunció el gesto al escuchar a Kagome y decidió atacarla. Afortunadamente, Inuyasha se interpuso._

_Naraku observaba la batalla y le hizo una seña a Hakudoshi. Éste movió su báculo y la esfera donde se encontraba la chica flotó c__erca de él. Al sentir que casi estaba sin energía, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Esperaba encontrar un poder que le permitiera destruir a Inuyasha de una sola vez, pero al ver que la portadora estaba desmayada, no podía probar los poderes de la esfera de Jade._

_Iba a retirarse con la chica, cuando una esfera de luz se interpuso. Sesshoumaru se materializó ante él, desenvainando su espada._

_- Mi señor Sesshoumaru… ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿No lo crees, Hakudoshi?_

_- ¡¡Esa miko me pertenece!! – Le reclamó Sesshoumaru._

_- ¡Oh! ¿__Esta miko? – Le preguntó, simulando inocencia:- No lo sabía, mi señor. Creí que era una humana insignificante. ¿Acaso las coleccionas?_

_La alusión a Rin hizo que se molestara:- Mis intereses no te importan, Naraku._

_- De hecho… sí me importa, mi señor. ¿Sabe? Esta humana es muy curiosa: Es casi idéntica a la miko que vino del futuro, viste casi igual, y su hablar es extraño… Creo que viene de las tierras del otro lado del mar… ¿No te parece Hakudoshi?_

_El joven demonio permaneció inexpresivo, como siempre._

_- Así que hemos decidido quedárnosla. Puesto que Inuyasha ya tiene a una humana de mascota y usted también tiene la suya, creo que es justo que yo también tenga la mía._

_Intuyendo que se preparaba para escapar, Sesshoumaru se lanzó al ataque:- ¡¡Te dije que es mía!!_

_Hakudoshi se interpuso entre la espada de Sesshoumaru y Naraku, por lo que éste aprovechó para escapar, lejos de ellos, pero una poderosa ráfaga de fuego lo rodeó._

_- ¡Alto ahí, Naraku!_

_Shippo, Sango y Kagome, estaban sobre Kirara. Estas dos últimas, preparaban sus armas._

_- ¡Devuélvenos a mi prima! – Gritó Kagome, a punto de lanzarle una flecha._

_Naraku sólo sonrió, maquiavélicamente:- ¿Tu prima?_

_Con un movimiento de sus dedos, Naraku lanzó la esfera lejos de sí. Sucedió lo que esperaba. Kirara se fue tras la esfera, llevando a las chicas. Con sorpresa, notó que Shippo flotaba._

_- ¿¿¡¡Tú??!! ¿¿Cómo puedes hacer eso??_

_- También puedo hacer esto: _大蛇焰, _**Dai Jaen**_**?** (_¡__Gran llama serpeante!)_

_Un fogonazo, con forma de dragón alargado, cerró su cuerpo alrededor de Naraku, quien se asustó y decidió evaporarse. Shippo observó la pelea de Sesshoumaru unos instantes, pues al momento, también Hakudoshi decidió desaparecer._

_- ¿Y la miko? – Le preguntó Sesshoumaru._

_- Sango y Kagome fueron por ella.- Le respondió prontamente._

_Sesshoumaru se volvió una esfera de luz y se dirigió hacia donde las chicas se habían ido. Shippo decidió bajar a ayudar a los otros__. Sólo quedaban Kagura y los youkais. Estos, al quedar pocos, fueron absorbidos por la "Kazaana". Kagura fue rodeada por Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga y Quetzal. (N/A: ¡Condenada Kagura! ¡¡Suertuda!!)_

_- ¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo! – Dijo, sarcástica:- Tantos hombres… y yo sola. ¿Qué tratarán de hacerme? – Dijo mientras miraba a Miroku. Hizo un movimiento con el hombro, haciendo que éste se descubriera._

_Inuyasha vió a Miroku. Éste por supuesto, babeaba. Así que se coordinó con Shippo y Kouga para atacarla. Pero gracias al fragmento en el abanico, ésta los mandó a volar. Se volvió hacia Quetzal._

_- Tú… me recuerdas a alguien.- Le dijo, volviendo la vista a Inuyasha._

_El chico ante ella materializó entre sus dedos, dos abanicos que parecían confeccionados con plumas. Kagura sonrió de forma malvada._

_- No importa quién seas… Yo soy el demonio del viento. – Le dijo al chico._

_- Esa es la diferencia, señora… Yo soy un dios._

_Kagura lo atacó, pero un movimiento con su abanico, Quetzal se lo devolvió, con la doble de fuerza._

_- ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó ella, esquivando apenas su propio ataque._

_- Soy Quetzalcóatl de Aztlán… y tú sólo eres un espíritu__ del viento. No vale la pena eliminarte._

_Kagura se dio cuenta de su impotencia y se rindió. Tomó su abanico y le retiró el fragmento y lo ofreció a Inuyasha. Éste, molesto, lo tomó. Miroku se acercó a ella._

_- Dinos Kagura ¿Qué se trae Naraku entre manos esta vez?_

_Ella giró la cabeza para no verlos:- Lo de siempre. Acabar con ustedes._

_- ¿Porqué se llevó a Isis? – Preguntó Kouga._

_- ¿La miko dorada? Escuchó un rumor sobre una extraña joya, parecida a la perla de Shikón, de la cual es guardiana. Desea apoderarse de ella._

_- Los deseos de Naraku son tan simples como predecibles. – Dijo Miroku__. Se volvió hacia Quetzal:- ¿Estás bien Quetzal? Noté que la señorita Isis perdía el conocimiento dentro de la esfera de Hakudoshi…_

_- Estoy bien, gracias. Tengo mi propia energía porque no le transferí mis poderes a Zacek. Pero ella…_

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Preguntó Inuyasha._

_- Morirá si no la encuentran pronto._

_En ése momento, una fuerte ráfaga les indicó que Kagura ya se había ido. Shippo se volvió hacia Quetzal._

_- ¿Dónde está ella?_

_- En el agua…_

_CONTINUARA…_


	21. El último elemento

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 21

EL ÚLTIMO ELEMENTO

"El agua…"

"El elemento que según dicen muchos, es el origen de la vida en la Tierra…"

"Su composición es H2O, pero no siempre es así… La del río Coatán, después de la visita de "Stan", quedó peor que la del drenaje..."

"El agua sirve para muchas cosas… no tiene caso enumerarlas…"

"Sus propiedades son muchas… no las recuerdo todas…"

"Recordar…"

"Creo… que recuerdo algo…"

"¿En qué estaba?"

Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero una sensación húmeda y salina empezó a irritarlos. Por reflejo lamí mis labios y comprobé que se trataba de agua salada…

Agua de mar…

Me preguntaba "¿Cómo es posible que esté bajo el agua y pueda respirar?"

Y la duda me asaltó: "¿Puedo respirar?"

Traté de inhalar (Aún sin abrir los ojos) Y tuve la horrible sensación que tendría una esponja lava-trastes, al remojarse:- "¡Waaaack! ¡Si seré tarada! ¡¡¡Me estoy ahogando!!!"

Nuevamente intenté abrir los ojos. Esta vez lo hice parpadeando poco a poco. La nubosidad propia de ver bajo el agua se hizo presente. Empecé a manotear y mover mis piernas para ascender "Supongo que debo ascender"…

Ascendí hasta la superficie. Empecé a toser como chucho, pero al verme completamente sola, me llené de pánico pero rápidamente caí en la cuenta… de que _ésta_ costeña _estaba en su elemento favorito._

Recordé que mi pasatiempo en Puerto Madero (actual Puerto Chiapas), era bajarme de la lancha antes de llegar al muelle y nadar hasta la orilla, valiéndome por mis propios medios…

El único detalle aquí es que… no había orilla.

Me encogí de hombros "¡Ñah! Total… Lo importante es que estoy viva… _Y sé nadar"._

Observé el cielo. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Ése hermoso tono azul me recordaba a los ojos de mi lobo favorito. Suspiré, esperanzada en volver a verlo…

"_Kouga_…"

Y rápidamente, la serie de eventos recién ocurridos llegaron a mi cabeza de golpe: Kouga invitándonos al festín de esta noche; el baño con los chicos; Shippo excitándome; Shippo crecidito "¡Dios, qué bien se puso!"; el ataque del ciempiés; la desaparición del Colibrí; el pleito entre Inu y Shippo y su correspondiente sentón; el cambio de ropa y la llegada al campamento de los lobos…

"_Kouga… ¿Dónde estás?"_

Una ráfaga de viento; Cipactli y yo en una burbuja de energía; el zipe* albino, la llorona* voladora y el chupacabras* greñudo observándonos, mientras Shippo y los demás echando pleito contra changos demoniacos… y mi último pensamiento: _"Ven por mí… mi señor"_

"¡Iiiiick!" Un amarre de frenos mental me detuvo en esto último: Cómo que… ¡¡¿¿Ven por mí… MI SEÑOR??!!

A ver, a ver… Despacio por favor: ¿Y desde cuándo pides que vengan por ti?

Creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Kagome, al grado que ya pido que vengan a rescatarme. Esto no está bien.

Y lo más importante aún:- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cuál SEÑOR???!!!

Definitivamente esto no está bien… y tampoco lo está esa sombra extraña con forma de calamar que se me está acercando…

"_Un calamar… se me está acercando…"_

Reaccioné al definir a la cosa esa. Definitivamente, un calamar con colmillos y doble látigo. "¡Ja! ¡¡Asústame panteón!! ¡Te _voa_ enseñar la _especialidá_ de la casa Huang!... ¡¡Ceviche de calamar!!"

El ceviche** empezó a rodearme y dio un giro, lanzándome sus látigos al mismo tiempo. Tomé aire y me sumergí rápidamente, esquivándolos mientras saboreaba mentalmente "¡Mmmm… Ceviche!"

Las palabras vinieron a mi mente y cerré mis ojos mientras giraba en el líquido elemento…

_**Mágico elemento, origen de la vida,**_

_**Místico ser que derramas bondad con el rocío y la lluvia**_

_**Y desatas tu furia con huracanes y tormentas.**_

_**Despierta con fuerza para vencer a mis adversarios**_

_**Y con honor para ganar mis batallas…**_

_**Con el poder de la luna para dominarte y hacerte mío,**_

_**Y el talismán de plata, que me declara tuya.**_

_**Serpiente marina, señor de los mares.**_

_**Reflejo de sol en mis castas lágrimas, **_

_**Reflejo de luna en tu inmensidad oceánica.**_

_**Amo y señor del agua dulce y salada.**_

_**Completa y cierra la Esfera de Jade**_

_**Y su ciclo comienza al mando de una nueva diosa… Isis.**_

Al abrirlos, una corriente de agua parecía energizarme y sentí que mis ojos ya estaban adaptados para ver claramente bajo el agua. Mi ropa no había cambiado, pero mi fuerza sí. Apreté mis puños, cruzando los brazos ante mi pecho y rápidamente los extendí hacia el calamar. Una increíble fuerza expulsó lejos de mí al bicharraco marino. Lo único que lamenté fue no haberme preparado antes mi coctelito con camarones y ceviche "¡Sniff!"

Satisfecha por haberme librado del calamar, me di la vuelta, para proseguir con mi camino…

Y me encontré de frente… con él.

Una hermosa y larga cabellera plateada… con aroma a sal.

Unos bellos ojos dorados… y felinos.

Un bronceado perfecto… en un torso esculpido para deleite de los dioses "O en mi caso, de una diosa reencarnada".

- ¡O.O!

Tardé en reaccionar, lo admito.

Pero ahora caía en la cuenta de por qué "aquél Sesshoumaru" se refería a sí mismo como "Éste Sesshoumaru"…

Frente a mí… estaba el "otro".

Con claras diferencias… ¿Están preparadas? Bien. Visualicen a "don Sessh" con un mega-bronceado…

Con orejas diferentes. De tamaño humano, con el pabellón auricular propio de un animal marino, pero sin exagerar.

Sin marcas en las mejillas, sólo déjenle la luna en la frente.

Y por supuesto, estando en el agua… Con el torso desnudo "¡Ay! Quisiera poder sumergirme, para ver si trae algo abajo… pero no puedo moverme. ¡¡Estoy frente a él, con la boca abierta y sin moverme!!

- **¿Estás bien? **– Preguntó con un ronco timbre muy sensual.

Tal visión me arrancó un profundo suspiro, que no pasó desapercibido para el chico. Se fijó en mis ojos abiertos (Y clavados en él) y me sonrió "¡Ay, qué lindo!"

"Frente a tí, cualquiera está bien"

- S-Sí… - Contesté, con un poco de pena:- Supongo… que eres el cuarto elemental, Acóatl, la serpiente marina.

Sus bellos ojos se clavaron en mí. Por alguna razón, me pareció haber sentido esa mirada antes… Volvió a sonreír levemente.

- **Nuestro señor vendrá pronto**… - Dijo, mientras entrelazaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Dócilmente me dejé abrazar. Sus músculos se marcaban y me sujetaban con firmeza. Empezó a nadar, llevándome con él a algún lado.

- ¿"Nuestro señor"? ¿Tuyo y mío? – Le pregunté extrañada.

Suspiró mientras me observaba.

- **Tendré que explicártelo poco a poco**.- Me dijo:- **Tú eres la reencarnación de Zacek, la sacerdotisa de los Altos Dioses de Aztlán**.

Asentí, entendiendo esa parte.

- **Cada vez que invocan a Zacek, si el invocador tiene el poder necesario y es merecedor del favor de los dioses, puede asumir el dominio de la Esfera de Jade… así como el de sus elementos…**

Volví a asentir, confirmando mi entendimiento.

-… **y el de la portadora de la Esfera**…

Aquí es donde se le tuerce la cola al puerco. Me detuve en seco.

- ¿Aquí es donde aparece mi susodicho dueño? – Pregunté con desconfianza. "Este chico podrá ser mega-ultra-chulísimo, pero NO me va a embaucar"

El chico sonrió "Cualquier otro ya estaría desesperado conmigo":- **No es dueño de "Isis", ni de su cuerpo, ni su voluntad… Sólo de la portadora en turno y del poder de la Esfera y sus elementos.**

**- **Pero… si YO soy la portadora, entonces…

- **Si es **_**tu voluntad**_** someterte a los deseos del amo y señor de la Esfera, entonces SÍ podrá disponer de ti, como **_**su**_** sacerdotisa, **_**su**_** reencarnación, **_**su**_** portadora y… **_**su**_** mujer.**

Me quedé "de a seis":- O sea que si yo no quiero… ¿No hay de piña?

- **Así es**. – Me confirmó con una sonrisa "Yo creo que de felicidad porque por fin le entendí":- **Pero estás comprometida a cumplir los deseos de tu señor invocador.**

Me sobresalté:- ¡¡Uy!! Y si se tratan de "bajos deseos" ¿Tendré qué cumplirlos?

- **Nadie que tenga "bajos deseos" y malos pensamientos puede obligarte a algo. Es un requisito para obtener el favor de la Diosa Dorada que la invocación sea por amor**.

- ¿Por amor? ¿Por amor a quién? – Le pregunté, con curiosidad.

- **A quien sea. Zacek sólo responde al invocador si éste realiza el ritual a nombre de un ser muy amado.**

**- **¿O sea que me invocó un enamorado?

- **Es posible**.

Suspiré. Cuando menos, no me hará hacerle cosas raras. ¿Quién será?

El chico nadaba rápidamente, impulsándose con sus piernas… o tal vez con su cola "Podría ser un sirenito".

Pronto llegamos a una parte poco profunda "Para él, pues para mí, aún me quedaba como 30 centímetros antes de tocar fondo". Se detuvo y me sujetó para tomarme con ambos brazos y levantarme estilo "recién casado urgido".

Entonces, pude verlo… completamente.

"¡Chin!"

Tenía un pareo con brocados en jades y esmeraldas, que dejaban entrever sus piernas ¡O.O! ¡Qué hermosas! Bronceadas y firmes… (Suspiro) Pulseras de caracoles en los tobillos… y en los bíceps.

Iba a decir algo, pero un enorme gatazo llegó volando ¡¡MADRE MÍA!! Es la segunda vez que veo a Kirara transformado y aún me asusta. Sango y Kagome bajaron de un salto y corrieron a abrazarme.

- ¡Isis-chan! – Gritaron casi al unísono:- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? ¿Dónde caíste?

Me dejé llevar por la avalancha de abrazos y preguntas. Pero, como por encanto, se quedaron muditas, al ver al hermosísimo ejemplar marino al lado mío.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Kagome.

- Es… ¿Lord Sesshoumaru? – Preguntó Sango.

Yo negué sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia él y le tomaba del brazo, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

- Es alguien con mucho mejor carácter… - Les dije, guiñándoles:- … Y más accesible.

Ambas se miraron con sorpresa y sonrieron al chico, quien les devolvió la sonrisa. Era como ver a "don Sessh" en un día de buenas, pero de muy buenas… Buenísimas.

- Yo soy Kagome. – Se presentó mi prima, extendiéndole la mano.

- Y yo Sango. – dijo la cazadora. Me hicieron reír por la forma en que miraban al chico, como si se estuvieran presentando ante el mismo Lord de Occidente.

- **Yo soy Acóatl, bellas señoritas… a sus pies**. – Les dijo, muy galantemente. "¡Órale! No imaginé que fuera educado… y coqueto… y resbaloso".

Un momento… ¿Estoy celando a Acóatl?

"No…" Me dije, tranquilizándome "Es sólo que me descontrola verlo tan… accesible…"

"Amable… atento…"

"Caballeroso… gentil…"

"Interesado… seductor…"

Y sobre todo… sonriente."

Entonces… Descubrí la verdad que me había negado a creer. Dentro de mí lo sabía o sospechaba…

Pero éste orgullo de mil diablos y mi forma de ser tan rebelde, me hacían rechazar esa posibilidad…"

- _¡Más respeto miko! ¡Estás en el palacio Luna de Medianoche! ¡El palacio de Lord Sesshoumaru! …_

- _La Diosa Dorada de Aztlán vivió en una época muy lejana y es sabido que puede ser invocada. Tu presencia indica que la Diosa ha respondido a un llamado. Alguien te necesita pero puede ser peligroso…_

_- Lo único que sé es que mi amo bonito realizó un ritual de invocación para la Kinimegamisama y era a ella a quien esperábamos y de pronto_…

"Definitivamente, me resistía a esa realidad fría y tan cruel…"

_- No me importa lo que te pase… Quiero la Esfera de Jade que está en tu interior._

_- ¿Acaso me buscabas, humana?_

_- Eres débil… _

_- Si ya comiste puedes marcharte. Te están buscando._

_- Sólo lo hice porque ayudaste a mi protegida en el río._

_- Tus asuntos personales no me interesan, humana…_

"Es que… es demasiado frío e indiferente… Pero para ÉL, sólo existe una cosa que le interesa… Fuera de eso, no existo. Ni siquiera como mujer…"

_-… Estaba sin ropa, en los brazos del tipo que con su sola presencia me estremecía. Nuevamente mi piel reaccionó a su cercanía. Empecé a respirar con dificultad, mientras la excitación subía desde mi vientre hasta mi rostro._

-… _el "peluchito" se dejó acariciar por mí y me correspondió, como si me reconociera y me abrazó, para luego acomodarse junto a él…_

"A pesar de todo lo que dijo Inuyasha… sólo existe una verdad absoluta…"

- _Tu aroma ha permanecido… ¿Ya encontraste a tu… pareja? Debes tener cuidado esta noche._

_- Porque es tu última noche de celo y si no lo encontraste tú, es probable que "él" sí te haya estado buscando… y si te encuentra, no te podrás escapar… aunque corras._

_-… tu pareja te encontró anoche. De alguna forma te atrajo y realizó contigo un ritual de cortejo…_

_- el acto se completa cuando la hembra encuentra atractivo al macho que la ha "probado"…_

"Nunca podría explicar lo que sentía mi cuerpo cerca de él. Y eso me hacía sentir… ganas de llorar."

_-… Ella aún emanaba ése aroma, que delataba a quien pertenecía su cuerpo. Complacido, se limitó a observarla, cómo su presencia había cambiado. Pudo detectar que la energía de la esfera de Jade había aumentado desde la última vez que la tuvo en sus brazos. Cada vez más se acercaba a su objetivo. Sólo era cuestión de esperar… un poco más._

"Sesshoumaru…"

- _Esa marca de aroma que te dejó… Impide que cualquier otro youkai se acerque a ti… Porque ya eres de su propiedad_…

"Sólo soy una propiedad…"

"¿Por qué señor Sesshoumaru?"

Una enorme esfera de luz apareció de repente, callando la charla de las chicas con Aco, llamando su atención…

Y la mía…

CONTINUARA…

¡Atención! Segurito se preguntan lo que significan: el zipe* albino, la llorona* voladora y el chupacabras* greñudo.

El zipe es un personaje del folclore popular, es un espíritu nocturno con forma de niño, muy serio, que llora por las noches. Dicen que si se le aparece a una mujer embarazada y ésta se asusta, su bebé nace con labio leporino y paladar hendido. Su particularidad es que es negro. De ahí la aclaración que es un zipe albino, refiriéndome a Hakudoshi.

La llorona es un personaje muy conocido por toda Latinoamérica. Aquí hago la aclaración que "es voladora", refiriéndome a Kagura en su plumita flotante.

El chupacabras es un personaje que hace 10 años causó sensación en los campos mexicanos. Era una suerte de "demonio devorador" de animales de granja. Le dieron muchas formas posibles. Aquí hago la alusión a la descripción antropomórfica (que parecía humano, estilo hombre-bestia con colmillos y garras) Es la referencia a Naraku.

** En este párrafo, deliberadamente llamo "ceviche" al calamar. No me equivoqué, lo que pasa es que dí por sentado que ya "es ceviche", es decir, que lo vencí y preparé en coctel, con salsa cátsup, aguacate, tomate, cebolla, cilantro, camarones, pulpo en trozo, rábano picado y con galletas saladas…. Mmmhh!


	22. El favor de la soledad

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 22

EL FAVOR DE LA SOLEDAD

- ¡¡NO!!

Corría desesperada, sentía que mis piernas volaban al internarse en la espesura. Mis lágrimas resbalaban y me quemaban las mejillas…

Mi mente era golpeada por los recuerdos y los recientes hechos… Todo estaba claro.

_La esfera de luz tomó forma y EL apareció ante mis ojos, como la cruel respuesta de mis preguntas: ¿Quién me invocó? ¿Quién es mi dueño y señor?_

_EL_

_En ése momento empecé a negarlo._

"_N-No…"_

_Su magnífica presencia ante mis ojos, con su porte majestuoso, me obligó a cerrarlos. Deseaba concentrarme en lo que le iba a decir…_

_- Aquí estás… humana.- Me dijo, con su misma voz, profunda e indiferente._

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

"_¿Hu-Humana?…"_

_Abrí los ojos y me giré a verlo. No importaba lo alto que fuera. "Éste cabrón no iba a intimidarme con su tamaño" Empecé a respirar profundo para darme valor._

_Pero las palabras no me salían. El aire salía de mis labios sin emitir sonido alguno._

_Sus ojos me miraban, como traspasándome. Como si me conociera _

"_Como… si me conociera"_

_Al momento, todos los recuerdos desde mi llegada a este lugar de locos se agolparon…_

_La habitación en el palacio, nuestro encuentro en la caverna y…_

_El despertar de mi celo._

"_¡¡FUE ÉL!!"_

_- "¡¡¡T-TÚ!!!" (Pensamiento sin posibilidad de ser emitido vocalmente)_

_- ¡¡TT-Ts!! (Sonido emitido sin posibilidad de ser entendible)_

_Sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente, intrigado por el extraño sonido que emitía mi garganta._

_- ¡¡T-ssss!!_

_Aunque mis labios no respondieran, en mi cabeza se revolvían imágenes y sentimientos, percepciones y presentimientos…_

_Pero había una que dominaba sobre todas los demás…_

_La imagen de ÉL, sobre MÍ…_

"_¿Sería un recuerdo… o… una premonición?"_

_No importaba lo que fuera…_

_ÉL lo supo desde el principio…_

_- ¡¡ ¿TUUÚ?!! (¡¡Por fin!!)_

_Al escuchar mi voz, abrió ligeramente un poco los ojos. No esperaba ser acusado por mí._

_- ¡¡Siempre… Fuiste… TÚ!! – Dije por fin, extendiendo mis manos: - ¡¡Todo este tiempo siempre fuiste tú!! ¡Siempre fuiste tú! ¡¡SIEMPRE FUISTE TU!!_

_- ¡Isis! ¡Cálmate por favor! – Me dijo Kagome, mientras me abrazaba por detrás. Sango se acercó también, preocupada._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir Isis? – Me preguntó. Yo me giré a verla. Tratando de encontrar comprensión en sus ojos._

_- ¡Todo el tiempo fue ÉL! ¡Fue ÉL! – Le dije mientras lo acusaba._

_- ¿Él? ¿Quieres decir que…? – Sus ojos se abrieron conforme comprendió, así como sus mejillas cambiaron de color._

_- ¡N-No puede ser! – Dijo, cuando pudo hablar._

_Acóatl se acercó hacia nosotros e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia don Sessh. Lo que dijo, calló mis reclamos._

_- __**Estamos listos para cumplir tus deseos, mi señor**__._

_- ¡¿Queeeé?! ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con él? Pero… - Le dije, encarándolo. Realmente no acertaba que hacer o decir. Dentro de mi confusión, solo una verdad fue evidente._

_Mis mejillas enrojecieron y, tan rápida como pude, una de mis manos se estrelló contra el rostro del demonio._

_- ¡¡Pervertido!! – Dije, mientras mis ojos se humedecían:- ¡¡Pedófilo!! ¡¡Canalla!! ¡¡Mentiroso!! ¡¡Egoísta!!_

_No esperé su reacción. Me dí la vuelta y empecé a correr hacia el follaje cercano. ¡Quería que la tierra me tragara! ¡Me quería morir! ¡Dios… qué vergüenza!_

Empecé a cansarme, de correr y de llorar mientas corría. Me detuve para recuperar el aliento, pero no me fijé en mi entorno. Para ese momento, mi localización era lo de menos.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Grité y lloré todo lo fuerte que pude. Deseaba desahogarme. Como si con las lágrimas pudiera limpiar mi pena, mi dolor de sentirme utilizada.

Si había algo que yo detestara (y aún detesto) era sentir que disponen de mi voluntad y de mi persona."¿Quién se creía ÉL para disponer así de mí?"

Y no sólo eso. Nunca me dijo nada a pesar que le pregunté. Tal vez si me lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, yo habría…

"_Sí… Yo lo habría hecho… por ÉL_"

Pasaron como dos horas. Poco a poco empecé a calmarme y dentro de mí, empecé a organizar mis pensamientos.

Recapitulé todo y llegué a una conclusión: Fui utilizada de la forma más cruel que un hombre puede hacerlo con una niña. (¡No se rían! Soy demasiado niña a su lado)

Ya un poco más tranquila empecé a fijarme en el lugar donde estaba. No lo reconocía. Había un olor bastante desagradable, como a humedad. Lo tupido del follaje no me permitía ver si era de día o de noche. Suspiré. Al fin y al cabo estaba sola…

_Sola…_

Me levanté y traté de ubicarme, buscando un rayo de sol o lo que fuera. Empecé a caminar entre los árboles… hasta que ví a alguien.

Había una niña sentada en una roca y sostenía un espejo. Su aspecto me hizo recordar la leyenda de la mujer blanca, pero al verla tan chiquita, no pensé que pudiera hacerme daño y me acerqué a ella.

Efectivamente, era extremadamente blanca y sus ojos azul claro se veían tristes, como si no tuviera una razón para vivir. Por un momento sentí empatía por ella…

Estaba tan sola como yo me sentía…

Sin decirle nada me senté junto a ella. Levantó un poco la vista y le sonreí levemente "En realidad, no tenía ganas de sonreír, pero ella no tenía la culpa".

- Sé lo que sientes… - Me dijo, con una vocecita infantil dulce pero muy profunda.

No me sorprendí. Supuse que por mi aspecto cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo que sentía. Sólo me limité a suspirar y asentir.

- Yo puedo ver lo que realmente desea tu corazón… - Volvió a decirme. Esta vez sonreí de verdad. Su comentario me pareció gracioso, considerando que ni yo lo sabía.

- Puedo enseñártelo… si lo deseas… - Concluyó, ofreciéndome el espejo.

"Espejos…"

"Todo este rollo empezó precisamente por un jodido espejo que no pude dejar en su lugar" Pensé, puteándome mentalmente, por ser tan curiosa y metiche.

Tomé el espejo de sus manos y lo acaricié. Al momento, una luz cálida emitida por él me envolvió.

Por alguna razón, me dejé llevar…

"_No… no es cierto"_

_Sí lo sé…_

_Me sentí sola… abandonada… utilizada…_

Mi corazón deseaba encontrar algo o alguien a que aferrarse, a esta realidad…

Una cruel realidad…

CONTINUARA…


	23. Tú, yo y mi otro yo

El deseo de un corazón solitario.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 23

TÚ, YO Y MI OTRO YO.

Era un paisaje muy tranquilo. Una pradera cubierta de nieve.

Pero no hacía frío ni se sentía húmedo. Mis pies no se hundían en la nieve, sino que caminaba sobre ella.

Estaba quieta, pues no sabía hacia dónde caminar.

- ¡Buena la hiciste! ¿No?

"Esa voz la conozco"

Al darme la vuelta, me encontré con un rostro conocido… El mío.

- ¿Zacek?

La chica ante mí sonrió con ternura. Vestía una sencilla túnica blanca y sandalias del mismo color. Un cinturón negro y un pequeño bolso eran sus accesorios.

Se me ocurrió verme. Al parecer, estábamos vestidas igual.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté.

Me vió con ojos tristes. Sentí que la había decepcionado.

- ¿No es obvio? Necesitamos charlar.

Al no encontrar dónde sentarme, lo hice en el suelo. La impresión que me dio es que estaba en una enorme cama, pues la superficie se sentía suave y mullida.

- Tú lo sabías… ¿Verdad? – Le dije, sin verla. Por un momento sentí que podía reclamarle por no advertirme:- ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho!

- No tenía por qué hacerlo. Te concernía solo cumplir con tu deber y ya.

- Él… me utilizó.- Dije al fin, mientras mis ojos volvían a humedecerse.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡¡Se burló de mí!! – Le dije, gimoteando.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros:- Puedo asegurarte que es exactamente lo mismo que piensa él de mí.

Eso hizo que mi lloriqueo se detuviera.

- ¿C-Cómo?

Zacek se sentó a mi lado, como una hermana a punto de dar un consejo… o contar una historia antes de dormir.

- Desde hace más de 400 años he sido invocada sucesivamente por la misma persona. La razón por la que hasta ahora respondí, es que no había nacido aún la persona que reuniera todos los factores genéticos espirituales necesarios y adecuados para manifestar mi presencia y mi poder en esta dimensión… una vez más. Como hace más de 3 mil años… Y por lo que sé. – Dijo mientras volteaba a verme:- Aún no nace.

Me sentí aludida:- Supongo que te refieres a mí…

Ella asintió:- Pero, a pesar de reunir todas las condiciones necesarias… No pude cumplir con la voluntad de mi invocador…

- Creo que eso es injusto. Esperabas demasiado de mí… y yo ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba.- Dije, a modo de disculpa...

- Si eso te parece, imagínate a él. Más de 400 años esperando una respuesta y cuando por fin parece obtenerla… Tiene que lidiar con una adolescente llorona, impaciente, voluntariosa, orgullosa, vulgar e inmadura.

- ¿Todo eso soy? – Le pregunté, sorprendida.

- Eso es lo que me pareces. Imagínate lo que le has de parecer a él, que es un ser espiritual del más alto nivel…

- ¡Es un demonio! – Le reclamé.

- Pero no deja de ser espíritu… Te consta.

Me callé. Admito que tenía razón.

- Pero… No era justo que jugara así conmigo… con mis sentimientos… con mi cuerpo… - Empecé a decir.

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Si ves un juguete, juegas. Si ves un rosario, rezas. Si ves comida, comes. Y si ves un arma…

- … Peleas…- Completé la frase. Zacek tenía razón.:- ¿Eso es lo que soy? ¿Un arma?

- En cierto modo… Sí.- Asintió, desviando su vista hacia un horizonte inexistente.

- Y ahora… ¿Para qué sirvo? – Le dije, realmente apenada, por mi actitud.

- Bueno, estando atrapada en esta dimensión, no de mucho.

Me giré a verla:- ¿Por qué no me advertiste que corría peligro? ¿Por qué no me advertiste de esta niña?

- Primero que nada debes saber que sólo soy tu espíritu predecesor. Te confiero poderes espirituales y deberes. Pero no puedo influir en tu voluntad ni en tus decisiones…

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Si decides servir al lado oscuro, o sea, volverte mala… Es tu decisión. No mía.

Suspiré:- Naraku es malo… ¿Verdad?

- Creo que no estás en la posición de juzgar la bondad o la maldad en nadie.- Me dijo:- Sólo te corresponde, si así lo deseas, cumplir con mis deberes.

Lo pensé:- Y después de hacerlo…

- … volverás a tu época y podrás olvidarte del Sengoku Jidai…

Clavé mi mirada al suelo. Trataba de aclarar mis pensamientos… y sentimientos.

- … Y de todos aquellos que te han hecho pasar un mal rato…

Levanté la vista. Buscaba una luz…

- … Incluyéndolo a él…

Me volví a verla:- Dime una cosa, pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

- Siempre lo he hecho.- Me aseguró.

- Él… no va a enamorarse de mí… ¿Verdad?

Ella sonrió. Creo que esperaba esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué es lo que TÚ deseas? – Me preguntó.

- Creo…- Pensé cuidadosamente las palabras:- Creo que un pequeño romance… un "free"… Sin compromisos. Después de todo, Él es de aquí y yo de allá.

Ella sonrió, indulgente y comprensiva:- Pero obviamente no esperas enamorarte de él, ¿Verdad?

- No… Eso me haría sufrir mucho.- Le dije.

- Creo que si te pones en su lugar, sería lo mismo que él esperaría. Una aventura para satisfacer una necesidad inmediata surgida por el deseo y la excitación, sin dar lugar a compromisos ni involucrar sentimientos profundos. Creo que podría darse…

La miré. Sus ojos brillaban traviesos.

- … Si tú cedes un poco… y él también. Es cuestión de acuerdos.

Sonreí:- Un punto medio ¿Eh?

Su sonrisa me lo dijo. Nos levantamos del suelo y me jaló de la mano.

- Creo que es hora de que regreses…

Ví hacia todos lados. No había nada ni nadie.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En un punto suspendidas entre tu conciencia y la no existencia. Tu espíritu está atrapado en ésta dimensión, mientras tu cuerpo físico está en la pradera donde te encontraste con Kanna.

Suspiré. Esa forma de hablar me desesperaba un poco.

- ¿Kanna?

- La chica del espejo.

- Ah… ¿Y cómo volveré a mi cuerpo?

- En eso tenemos un problema…

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡Es tu problema! – Me dijo sonriendo. La broma me incomodó, pero al momento se disculpó:- Ya en serio. Tienes que aprender a "encontrarte" De hecho, es imperativo que aprendas a hacerlo, pues tu misión involucra que te desprendas espiritualmente y vuelvas a tu cuerpo…

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Tu misión será en el plano astral. Salir de tu cuerpo, realizar la misión y volver a tu cuerpo.

- ¿Y mientras esté fuera de mi cuerpo…?

- Estarás dormida.- Completó.

"Vaya. No esperaba que mi misión fuera así"

- ¿Y para qué necesito los poderes de la esfera de Jade? – Le pregunté, recordando a los chicos-dioses dentro de la esfera.

- Son energías que necesitabas proyectar e interiorizar, para poder desempeñar tu misión, pues es un poco peligrosa.

- ¡Qué alivio! Creí que se trataba de algo más serio.- Le dije, sarcástica.

- Bueno, pues como dicen: Esta nena se va…- Dijo, despidiéndose.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¿A poco me vas a dejar aquí? ¿SOLA?

Me impresionaba la dulzura que esta mujer derrochaba en su mirada. La sutil forma de fregar a los demás con una sonrisa.

- Es algo que debes aprender a hacer sola…

- ¿Hacer qué? – Le pregunté, ya desesperada.

- Volver a tu cuerpo, claro. Si no ¿Cómo vas a cumplir tu misión?

- ¿Y cómo lo hago?- Le dije, ya al borde de las lágrimas.

Suspiró:- Sólo debes concentrarte en tu cuerpo. Piensa en ti como una unidad que debe integrarse. Visualiza el lugar dónde te quedaste, así como tu cuerpo, con tu ropa y todo lo demás. Rememora los aromas, las texturas, los sonidos, los colores y los sabores de tu entorno. Así podrás localizar tu cuerpo.

- Y… ¿Si pienso en alguna persona… también ayuda?

Como si leyera mi pensamiento, sonrió:- Sí… también puede ayudar.

Sentí un intenso deseo de abrazarla. Sólo que ella se me adelantó.

- Cuídate mucho Isis y no temas. A veces seguir tus instintos funciona, pero sé precavida.

- Lo haré… Zacek.

Al momento de abrazarnos, se desvaneció dentro de mí. Ya estando sola, empecé a concentrarme en mí. Recordé mi cuerpo y mi ropa "Creo que estaba descalza" y el dolor en mis pies hizo que una parte de la inmensidad brillara "¿Qué sería eso?"

Seguí concentrándome en mi cuerpo y recordé el bosquecillo donde me encontré a Kanna. El pasto, las rocas, el río…

Sentí calidez alrededor de mi cuerpo y algo así como una niebla me envolvió.

Poco a poco se despejó y me encontré en el bosque.

- ¡He vuelto! – Grité, pero las aves cercanas ni se movieron. Esperaba que con semejante grito tan siquiera aletearan, pero no fue así.

Me acerqué a un cervatillo que comía un poco de pasto, pero, por más cerca que me puse, no notó mi presencia.

"Es como si fuera invisible" Pensé "Esto es extraño" Me dirigí hacia la orillada del río. Seguramente más adelante se encontraba mi cuerpo.

Lo que ví… me desconcertó por completo.

_Alguien_ sostenía mi cuerpo en el suelo.

_Ese alguien_ me abrazaba, poniendo sus labios en mi frente…

_Ese alguien_ susurraba cerca de mi oído…

_Ese alguien_ me acariciaba las mejillas…

Y si no lo hubiera visto, si me lo hubieran contado, nunca lo habría creído…

Se trataba de _Mi Señor_… tratando de revivirme…

CONTINUARA…


	24. Un nuevo objetivo

El deseo de un corazón solitario.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Stage 24

UN NUEVO OBJETIVO.

Fue un verdadero espectáculo.

Ante mí, el lord presumido, el Sesshoumaru ése, me tomaba como si fuera su bebé. Me acogía con ternura, abrazándome _"¡Ratas! ¡Cómo no estoy dentro de mi cuerpo para sentir eso!"_ Pensé mientras notaba cómo el muy miserable me acariciaba la mejilla y ponía sus labios en mi frente _"¡Oh My God!"_ o quizás debería ser "_¡Oh My Demon!"_ Sus labios se acercaban a mi oído y susurraban algo _"¿Qué sería? ¡¡Ratas!!"_

Deseaba fervientemente volver a mi cuerpo. Lo admito, la curiosidad y las ganas de sentir el calor de sus manos y sus labios me mataban.

Me acerqué lentamente, hasta quedar cerca de él, presintiendo que si hacía algún movimiento brusco, podría verme… o sentirme.

Entonces llegó el sapito Jaken, muy agitado y se quedó estático al ver que su amo bonito tenía apoyado en su pecho a la "miko" torpe y le acariciaba la mejilla.

- A-Amo bonito… ¿La miko está… muerta?

"_¡¿Muerta?!"_ Creo que nunca imaginé que así me vería y eso me llenó de pánico… un poco _"Creo… que tengo miedo"_. Sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago, como a punto de "wacalear"*.

- Podría el amo bonito usar la Tenseiga para revivir a la miko… - Le escuché decir al sapito Jaken. La sensación de "licuadora estomacal" no me dejó, pero se detuvo.

- La espada no sirve, Jaken.- Dijo Sesshoumaru:- Ella no está muerta.

- Pero… el báculo de dos cabezas indica que ése cuerpo está vacío… no tiene alma, amito.

"_¿No tengo alma?… E-entonces ¿Sí estoy muerta?"_ Acerqué mis manos a mi cuerpo y éste empezó a resplandecer a mi roce, atrayéndome.

- Su alma…

Cuando dijo esas palabras me estremecí y retiré mi mano rápidamente.

- … está muy cerca de aquí.

"_¡HUY!"_ ¿Será posible que sintiera mi presencia cerca de él? O quizás sintió cuando le dí un "besito", el que obviamente no disfruté porque no pude sentirlo, aunque puse mis labios en los suyos un buen rato…

Tal vez sería el pellizco que traté de darle en su trasero, pero mis dedos atravesaron la tela y su piel.

Me sentí frustrada. _"Tengo que volver a mi cuerpo pero… ¿Cómo?"_

- Jaken…

- ¿Sí amo bonito?

- Ve a buscar a Rin y a Ah-Un.

El sapito sólo asintió. Sabía que objetar una orden sólo le ameritaría una pedrada.

Ya a solas, su mirada se clavó en mi rostro. Sentí una leve brisa y me acerqué aún más a él.

- Vuelve a mí, humana…

_Y dale con decirme "humana"._

- Tu señor te ordena que entres a tu cuerpo.

_¿Y qué más quiere el Señor? ¿Su nieve de limón?_

- Es tu deber cumplir con mis órdenes.

_Ajá… Lo que el señor diga._

- Soy tu amo, quien te invocó…

_¿Así que siempre sí fuiste TÚ? ¡Cabrón!_

- … quien te desea.

_¡Aups! (¡Cofff-coff!) ¿Será en serio?_

- Debes volver para cumplir con tu misión.

_Ah… ya decía yo que no me quería por mi linda cara._

- Y satisfacer mis deseos.

_¡Achis!_

Su mano se deslizó nuevamente sobre mi rostro _"¡Dios! ¡Cómo deseo sentir eso!"_ y puso uno de sus dedos sobre mi labio superior _"¡Ay, Dios! ¡Agárrame confesada!"_

Acercó su rostro al mío y con su voz más sexy, alcancé a escuchar que susurraba sobre mi mejilla.

- Regresa… Isis.

¿Alguien ha visto cuando un personaje sangra por la nariz? En serio que de no ser porque estaba en mi forma espiritual, el pobre de Sessh hubiera quedado bañado… ¿Bañado? ¡Oh por Dios! _¡Quiero verlo cuando se bañe!_

A partir de este momento, mi vida ya tiene un objetivo.

Debo reubicarme. La angustia de no poder volver a mi cuerpo y de perderme todas mis percepciones me empezó a marear. Un mareo muy fuerte y luego, como si "algo" me jalara al interior de un inodoro luego de bajar la palanca (¡Qué fea metáfora, pero… en realidad así me sentía!).

Mi cuerpo empezó a atraerme. Resplandecía a mi roce. Mi ansiedad por volver a él se conjuntaba con el deseo de sentir al Sessh acariciándome. Imaginé mi cuerpo como si fuera un saco de dormir. Me acomodé sobre mi misma y me sentí absorbida.

Aún estaba entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, cuando mi piel empezó a adquirir un color más vivo. Mi cuerpo, antes frío, empezó a calentarse.

Empecé a percibir una claridad intensa en mis párpados y lentamente empecé a abrirlos.

La imagen borrosa empezó a tomar forma. Aún me tenía en su pecho y su mano estaba en mis cabellos. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza e inhalé profundamente. Mi despertar en sus brazos no podía ser más perfecto.

Su rostro me observaba, como siempre, tranquilo e inexpresivo. Me pareció notar que sus pupilas se dilataban, como si le agradaba lo que veía.

Me pareció notar que sus labios se movían. Una línea muy, muy leve hacia arriba. El esbozo de una sonrisa.

Pero fue muy breve. Todo desapareció cuando su ceja se movió.

Es increíble lo expresivo que puede ser su rostro, con movimientos casi imperceptibles.

Entonces se levantó –Y me levantó con él, hasta dejarme de pie.

- Empieza a prepararte, humana.

"_¿Eh?" _

- Oye… ¿Y qué pasó con "Te necesito" y "te deseo"? – Le dije mientras trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda, majestuoso como él solo.

- Los humanos son tan predecibles…

- ¿Predecibles? – Repetí, tratando de entenderle.

- Es tan fácil manipularlos…

- ¿Manipularlos?

- Unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas y los humanos ceden a sus deseos más primitivos. Con tal de complacerse, son capaces de hacer lo imposible.

Enmudecí.

"_O sea que TODO lo que dijo, TODO lo que hizo… ¿Fué… fingido?_

_Y el muy maldito seguía dándome la espalda._

- Tú… ¿Me mentiste?- Dije, dejando que mis emociones me dominaran. Un intenso calor subía desde mis caderas hasta mi cabeza, por mi espalda.

- Éste Sesshoumaru es tu amo y señor. Y te ordeno que te prepares junto con tus elementales. Tienes poco tiempo para cumplir con su misión.

Lo escuché… Y recordé mi charla con Zacek. Mi corazón empezó a latir con menos fuerza. Por fin, empezaba a razonar correctamente.

Sonreí levemente.

"_De acuerdo, mi señor. Por el momento, estoy sujeta a sus órdenes_…

Empezó a alejarse de mí, con sus pasos tranquilos.

… _Una vez que termine con mi misión…_

… _le aseguro que disfrutaré y me divertiré mucho…_

… _con mi venganza._

Dentro de mí, sentí cómo renacía una nueva Isis, nada de lloriqueos ni debilidades. Tampoco tacos al pastor… por el momento.

Cuando menos, hasta que volviera a mi verdadero hogar.

Ya era de noche y había encendido una fogata para calentarme un poco. Estaba sola pero en mi cabeza muchas ideas se ordenaban.

Planeaba una deliciosa venganza: Crujiente, dulce, fría, cremosa… Como un helado cookies n' cream vainilla y chocolate. _"¡Ay chiquito! Te la daré peladita y en la boca. Te va a doler… pero te aseguro que te va a gustar"_

Una silueta gigante y un gruñido me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Traté de no ponerme nerviosa. Dentro de mí tenía el poder de cuatro elementales _¿Qué de malo podría pasarme? _

Cerré mis ojos y me relajé. Mi abuela Juanita decía que si actuaba por instinto, a veces era la voz de Dios la que nos guiaba. Y Dios nunca nos abandona al peligro.

Una mezcla de aromas familiares me llegaron: El shampoo de Kagome, los dulces de Shippo, el curry de la sopa instantánea de Inuyasha, el incienso de Miroku y el veneno que solía usar Sango para paralizar monstruos.

Sonreí.

Mis amigos habían llegado.

CONTINUARA…

N/A: En serio lamento mucho el retraso. Isis me está ayudando a ponerme al corriente. Trataré tardar menos para el siguiente capítulo. ¡¡Saludos a Tessa, quien me mandó el último review de esta historia!! ¡¡¡Gracias a todos por leer!!!


End file.
